La Última Misión
by GinnyWings
Summary: Precuela de "El Código Maestro" y de la serie misma. Antes que la O.W.C.A. asignara la tarea del espionaje a animales, esta era llevada a cabo por seres humanos, de los cuales destacaban tres estudiantes...
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz 2012 chicos 8D! Aquí les vengo a publicar una historia, que la estaba escribiendo hace mucho, pero creo que era necesario subirla a para aclarar ciertas cosas de "El Código Maestro".

Esta es la precuela de mi anterior fic. Estoy a punto de terminarla, puesto que ya la había publicado en deviantART, así que para la facilidad de algunos de mis lectores, la subo aquí para que estén informados.

Esta historia no se centra en sí en Phineas y Ferb, sino en su psicología, en su pasado y una teoría sobre lo que sucedió con sus padres y por qué no están con la serie :D

A pesar que aquí me referiré más a mis OC's, irán apareciendo varias veces los personajes oficiales de la serie, como Monograma, Linda, Lawrence y al último, Phineas, Ferb y Candace.

Aún así pongo disclaimer: El universo de PnF no me pertenece, ni los personajes oficiales, sino a las brillantes mentes de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a quienes se le agradece por crear Phineas y Ferb. Renata Abbott, Danny Flynn, Francine Bouvier y otros personajes son de mi propiedad. No vengo con el propósito de lucrar con estos fanfictions, sino de entretener.

Algún problema con su publicación en esta página, lo conversa conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La Última Misión<span>_**

_Capítulo I_

En tiempos memorables, nadie ha podido escribir sobre las verdades ocultas. Los secretos han sido celosamente custodiados para que la historia nunca se sepa, de otro modo, nunca serían secretos, nunca habría una historia que contar sobre ellos, y la curiosidad del hombre común no existiría si no fuera por ellos, y toda aventura no sucedería de no comenzar un prólogo…

En resumen: Es un círculo vicioso. Sin curiosidad no existe el ser humano, así como la humanidad es generadora de curiosidad. Una paradoja sin solución…

¿Te has preguntado por qué Phineas es tan creativo…?

¿… O por qué Ferb es tan callado?

La pregunta correcta debería ser:

¿Los talentos son iguales a los dones? ¿Es algo que se pueda heredar? O como afirmaba el escritor Edgar Allan Poe: ¿La inspiración no es solo fruto de especulaciones, que las bellas artes y las ciencias ilustradas no son más que fruto de la racionalidad y la práctica?

Tal vez no tenga la respuesta concreta, solo Dios sabe, pero existe un origen, incluso se remonta desde muchos años antes, de aquél verano y varios más, previos a los hechos, anteriores hasta del nacimiento de ambos hermanos, la cual voy a contarles con cautela…

* * *

><p>No sé con certeza los años, pero aproximo que pudieron haber sido unos 30 años, más o menos. Para entonces, la O.W.C.A. era una organización internacional (y lo sigue siendo), con la diferencia que en vez que trabajaran animales como agentes secretos, el arte del espionaje era llevado a cabo por seres humanos, entrenados desde corta edad, seleccionados de acuerdo a su ascendencia, quienes muchos de sus padres, abuelos y parientes cercanos habían trabajado para desempeñar aquella tarea, incluso con antepasados remontados a las Guerras Mundiales, la Época Victoriana, la Revolución Francesa o al Imperio Romano.<p>

Una de los jóvenes que fueron destinados para aquella misión se llamaba Renata Abbott, de cabello verde azulado y ojos como los de un bosque frondoso. Sus padres habían sido agentes secretos que eran muy respetados por su lealtad a la organización. Lamentablemente, a los dos años de edad, ellos fallecieron en un accidente de tren, cuando este estalló producto de una bomba que habían instalado sus enemigos. Huérfana de pequeña, fue entregada al tutelaje de su abuelo, George Abbott, espía jubilado ya por su avanzada edad, a pesar de ser un anciano un poco frío y de corazón algo duro, desde el primer momento en que recibió a la pequeña Renata en sus brazos no pudo sentir más que un cariño especial por su nieta, a la cual siempre le dio un cuidado y amor paternal que pudo en parte llenar el espacio en la vida de la niña que correspondía a sus padres.

La crió como si fuera su propia hija, en la cabaña de troncos de roble que había construido hace muchos años en medio de un poblado rural, como si recordaba aquellos tiempos en que el padre de ella tenía su edad, lo que al recordarlo le daba un profundo dolor, porque su hijo había sido la viva imagen de su esposa, fallecida hace varios años, que no era agente y había sido víctima de una venganza de parte de unos mafiosos italianos, a los cuales pudo capturar, sin poder salvar a su amada mujer.

Ahora que había perdido a su único hijo, solo quedaba su adorada nieta a quién cuidar; sabía que algún día tendría que dejarla ir, para dedicarse a lo que muchos llaman "el negocio de la familia".

Antes que pasara aquél lejano día, trató de hacer que su infancia fuera lo más normal posible.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –llegó llorando un día a la casa la pequeña a los cinco años, restregando su manito contra su mejilla que la tenía sucia y bañada por las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, mi niña? –preguntó George al ver a Renata con su vestido empolvado –Ya mi Renny, no llores, solo cuéntame…

- Yo… yo… estaba… tratan… tratando de apr… aprender a andar… en bicicleta… –sollozaba entrecortadamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues… pues… cho… choqué contra la… la cerca de la… la vecina… y… me caí en las flores… flores de su jardín…

- ¿Quieres decir que arruinaste las flores de la señorita Briggs? Eso es un poco malo...

- Dirás… ¡muy malo!

- Seh, lo sé, es una señora un tanto "perturbada", pero seguro que te perdonará si le pides disculpas…

- ¡¿PEDIRLE DISCULPAS? –gritó horrorizada.

- Tranquila, yo iré contigo, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

A pesar que el anciano mostraba un semblante de tranquilidad, en el fondo estaba tan preocupado como Renata. Nadie podía dirigirle una palabra a la vecina, ni siquiera un gesto de amabilidad siquiera. Pero era lo correcto, había que ofrecer una explicación, sino su chismosa bocota se abriría en calumnias en contra de George y la niña, como lo hacía contra toda generación que viniera antes que la suya…

Con la mano trémula, tocó la anticuada puerta de roble que daba al acceso de la oscura casa de la sombría mujer, quien apareció al momento de dar el primer golpe. Una figura robusta, con un rostro que mostraba que era una persona de mal genio. Renata sabía muy bien con quién se estaban enfrentando, pues existía una leyenda urbana que daba vueltas en la historia de la temida vecina del barrio, pues era viuda, y decían que ella misma había matado a su marido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aunque nadie sabía cómo y cuándo, mas la forma de asesinato más famosa desde entonces era que lo había envenenado con arsénico, mientras le servía una taza de té para la cena, y luego de una serie de convulsiones, yació en menos de media hora en el suelo, sin vida y la mujer se las arregló para que todo pareciera un suicidio.

Cuando la pequeña Renata recordaba aquél rumor se le apretaba la garganta. ¿Y si la cruel anciana se atrevía a hacer lo mismo con ella o con abuelo? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Así que al salir la señora, se ocultó debajo del abrigo del viejo, quien estaba igual de aterrado, aunque trataba de mantener la compostura.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES, VIEJO DEL DEMONIO? –saludó la vecina con un insulto. El hombre no se molestó, todos estaban acostumbrados al trato ácido de ella.

- Solo venía con mi nieta a hablar con usted…

- ¿Hablar? ¿Y yo tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando con usted y su nieta malcriada?

Tímidamente, la pequeña sacó la cabeza de su escondite, alzando un poco la vista para ver qué gestos hacía la mujer, pero se solo verla se asustó y volvió a ocultar su rostro bajo la capucha.

- Lo que sucede es que Renata, hace un rato anduvo en bicicleta por la vecindad, y en eso perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su cultivo de rosas…

- ¡¿MIS FLORES? ¡Oh, mis amadas flores! –inmediatamente, corrió donde estaban sus tan queridas rosas. Ahí estaban, aplastadas y lacias, marchitas y apenas se podían levantar. Era obvio que se habían metido en un gran problema -¡Tú! –dijo apuntando contra la niña que estaba en estado de shock -¡Tú, me las pagarás caro, mocosa! ¡Por lo que le hiciste a mis amadas rosas!

- Pero señora, solo fue un accidente, no fue su culpa –la defendió George.

Dando una mueca de disgusto, se apartó de la chica, quien dejó un suspiro de alivio.

- Tal vez esté tu abuelo, por ahora, pero él no siempre estará contigo para que te defienda –le murmuró al oído, con palabras tan frías y crueles que la atormentaron durante todo el día.

La nieve caía sin fin sobre el blanco suelo de la vieja Inglaterra, donde vivían Renata y el abuelo George. Se acercaba la Navidad. La noche luego de la reprimenda de la vecina, los copos volaban por el cielo nublado y oscuro, suavemente y derritiéndose de a poco como mantequilla en pan. La pequeña niña observaba el hermoso paisaje desde la buhardilla, pero no podía sacarse de la mente lo que le había dicho la señora Briggs, ella sabía que su abuelo un día partiría, pero lo que no tenía en mente, era que la primera que se iría sería ella.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Renny? –se sentó a su lado el abuelo.

Renata no contestó, pero él sabía que cuándo no contestaba sus preguntas, era porque no le quería mentir diciéndole que no, cuando en el fondo sí le sucedía algo.

- ¡Mira qué hermosos pajarillos! –se admiraba él, invitando a la chiquilla a contemplar un nido de azulejos que se acurrucaban en un pino de follaje frondoso. Eran los padres y los polluelos, que a pesar del frío inclemente, enseñaban a volar a las crías, y estas batían las alas, para primero planear con torpeza y luego volaban con si estuvieran hechos para ello, y lo estaban -¿Sabes? Después de que aprenden a volar significa que ya es hora que ellos se cuiden solos y formen su propia familia, vivir nuevas aventuras, ¿entiendes?

Tampoco el comentario fue digno de respuesta de parte de la pequeña. Su mente estaba turbada como para hablar, ella solo mantenía su mirada fija al vacío de la nieve.

- Para tu sorpresa, tú eres como uno de esos azulejos.

La niña miró con confusión el semblante iluminado del anciano. Estaba claro que no había comprendido la comparación hecha.

- Como verás, los niños crecen cada día, aprenden cosas nuevas, como los pajarillos al emprender vuelo, es cuando llega la hora y deben partir del hogar, aunque sean muy jóvenes para ello, tarde o temprano deberán enfrentar el mundo real, pues es su destino desde la creación de Dios, hasta el fin de este mundo…

Renata apoyó su barbilla contra las rodillas, con las pupilas llorosas. George la tomó de los hombros y acercó la chiquita cabeza contra su regazo. La niña comenzó a gemir sutilmente, sin contener el llanto, el hombre le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad.

- No llores, mi pequeña Renny. De todos modos te lo aseguro, que la primera que partirá serás tú, y no yo.

A pesar de haber oído las palabras de su abuelo, ella no comprendió a qué se refería en específico.

Al haberse cumplido otros cinco años, Renata supo lo que había querido decir…

* * *

><p>La pequeña creció sana y fuerte. Aparte de que cada día se volvía tan hermosa como una flor de primavera, era bastante inteligente, amorosa y talentosa. Sabía tocar varios instrumentos, en especial la guitarra y el saxofón, al cual dedicaba horas y horas de sus tardes libres para tocar bellas melodías, lo que ponía orgulloso al abuelo.<p>

Ya siendo Renata una chica de 10 años, ella y su abuelo se encontraban aquella tarde de verano en el salón de estar frente a la chimenea y ella tocando su adorado saxofón a una dulce sinfonía, como acostumbraban cada día. Allí conversaban de lo que harían al día siguiente, cuando un automóvil negro se estacionó en el jardín delantero y salieron de él tres hombres, dos vestidos de negro y el restante usaba un traje a cuadrilles marrones y fondo beige, mostraba un aire elegante, de superioridad y su facha inspiraba intriga de parte de la niña, pero George, por lo que se leía en su rostro, sabía muy bien a lo que venía, así que tomó firmemente de la mano de su nieta.

Aquél hombre de traje golpeó la puerta con decisión. El abuelo titubeó unos minutos en abrir, mientras todavía tocaban y Renata presentía el temor de George. Finalmente, este se levantó y abrió la puerta de madera.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó en un tono despectivo.

- ¿Así le hablas a tu mejor amigo, George?

El anciano lo miró de pies a cabeza, y luego de mucho tiempo de inspeccionar al hombre, su mueca de disgusto se transformó a una de alegría.

- ¡William! ¡Oh, tantos años sin verte! –decía al momento en que lo abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Jeje, vamos, ya no tenemos 10 años! Bien a lo que venía; tú sabes a lo que vengo…

Al igual que antes, la sonrisa volvió a convertirse en tristeza. George bajó la cabeza, posando su mirada sobre su querida nieta, quien se aferraba firmemente a su pierna.

- Pero… William… solo tiene 10 años… ¿no es muy joven para…?

- No, no lo es, George. Tampoco lo éramos nosotros. Si pudimos ella también lo hará… Sé que es un momento difícil. También lo fue para mí cuándo tuve que dejar partir a mis hijos, pero no es una decisión que nosotros debemos tomar. Es la marca con la que nacimos, y no podemos ir en contra de ello.

George no quería soltar a Renata. La pequeña peliverdeazulada sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Todavía no estaba consciente de este momento crucial en su vida.

- Si te sirve de consuelo… yo soy profesor en la Academia de Londres. Allí nada le hará falta a la niña, estará bajo mi protección. ¿Qué dices?

Al final, dando un suspiro, el anciano soltó la manito de la chiquilla y asintió con pesar en su corazón. William se sacó los guantes que usaba en ese momento y arrugándolos con sus manos, dijo:

- Tiene 10 minutos para recoger sus cosas. Ella tiene que partir esta noche…

* * *

><p>Las luces del vehículo se podían distinguir en las carreteras que había por las praderas de la vieja Inglaterra. Renata iba en la parte trasera, con la mirada perdida en el cielo negruzco del paisaje. Con las estrellas luminosas y destellantes, parecían compadecer a la niña, que con los ojos cristalinos y húmedos contaba sus penas. En el auto conducía uno de los hombres de negro y de copiloto su compañero, y junto a la chica estaba William. En ningún momentos se cruzaron las miradas ni las palabras.<p>

Renata pensaba en lo que había sucedido antes de subir al auto, cuando preparaba su equipaje…

_Flashback de Renata_

_"La pequeña ordenaba sus ropas y pertenencias en la maleta, rápidamente. Aún no entendía lo que pasaba, solo sabía que tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su abuelo. Cuando mil preguntas cruzaban por su joven mente, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció George. Era el momento de decirle toda la verdad._

_- Renny, quiero hablar una cosa contigo…_

_- ¿Pero no podríamos hablar después?_

_Con los labios temblorosos, apenas pudo contestar claramente._

_- S-sería mejor que… que lo hiciéramos ahora…_

_Deteniendo su tarea, Renata se sentó en su cama y a su lado hizo lo mismo el anciano._

_- Querida, no te quiero seguir mintiendo, pero… debo decirte que tú eres hija de agentes secretos…_

_La niña no supo cómo reaccionar, si sorprendida, triste o feliz, porque siempre había sido una verdadera fanática de películas, novelas y series de espías, que trataban de personas que se dedicaban a este arte tan extraño, pero curioso._

_- … Hace muchos años, tus padres fueron a una misión a Italia. Les habían encomendado detener y capturar una mafia que controlaba el narcotráfico al sur de Roma –de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas –A las dos semanas, recibí una carta de la O.W.C.A., la organización a la que trabajan… ellos habían sido asesinados en un tren, producto de una bomba instalada en los rieles…_

_Al igual que su abuelo, Renata sentía como las tibias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No era por la forma en la que habían muerto sus padres, ella sabía que habían fallecido, aunque no sabía que habían sido agentes._

_- ¿Y tú…?_

_- Yo ya me había retirado de la agencia hace muchos años… mi deber era cuidar de ti, y lo hice, aunque siempre supe que un día te alejarían de mi lado –y comenzó a reír, no de alegría, sino de burla hacia sí mismo, por estarse engañando todo ese tiempo –Mi pequeña… es el momento. Tú irás a estudiar a la Academia, una escuela para agentes secretos, así como lo hicieron tus padres, tu abuelo y los padres de tu abuelo. Esta es una maldición, la tienes en las venas, vives para servir, para arriesgar tu vida, pero te aseguro que aceptando esta decisión se es más feliz, que fingir ser alguien 'normal', alguien que verdaderamente no eres…"_

_Fin del flashback_

- ¿Te sucede algo, niña?

Era William, quien había dado la primera palabra. Notaba que Renata estaba muy deprimida, pues que fuera arrebatada de un día para otro de los brazos de su abuelo, el ser que había amado durante los últimos 10 años, era un verdadero trauma.

La chica no respondió. Estaba sentida y sentía un profundo rencor contra el desconocido; había decidido que trataría de ignorar como pudiera al hombre.

Pero William era muy astuto como para no darse cuenta del plan. Así que decidió seguirle la corriente durante un rato.

- ¿Has ido a Londres? –volvió a preguntar.

Renata negó moviendo las mechas de colgaban de su cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Te alegrará que ahora lo conozcas. El Big Ben, la Abadía de Westminster, el London Eye, Picadilli Circus… En fin… es una hermosa ciudad. Quién sabe si te conviertes en una gran espía y llegues a proteger a la reina… -viendo que la pequeña aún no se inmutaba a emitir un sonido, se deslizó por el asiento hasta su lado –Jeje, la misma cara puse cuando tenía tu edad. También me revelaron que era de familia espía como tú, antes nunca lo habían hecho. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, allí conocerás muchos amigos, como tu abuelo y yo. Existen muchos riesgos en esta vocación, pero es por eso que los entrenamos para que lleguen a dominar las disciplinas, paso a pasito…

- ¿Podré volver a ver a mi abuelo otra vez? –dijo al fin Renata, mostrando aquellos grandes ojos brillantes.

William no podía responder esa pregunta. Sentía que en la garganta se le atascaba un trozo de manzana, algo le apretaba. Recordaba que luego de haber ingresado a la Academia, nunca más pudo ver el suave y cálido rostro de su tan amada madre.

- Este… si quieres puedo darte una oportunidad para hacerlo… -mintió.

Renata solo atinó a sonreír levemente y regresó su vista a los campos ingleses…

__**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Actualización: El próximo lunes, si Dios quiere.<p>

Espero reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis amados lectores :D! Sé que estoy atrasada con la actualización de este fic ^^;... pero espero que les guste :D

Para los que quieren saber más, en mi página deviantART ya está publicada el capítulo 7 de "La Última Misión", por si no aguantan el suspenso xDDD (aunque hasta ahora no he sido misteriosa en ese asunto...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Última Misión<em>**

_Capítulo II_

Luego de varias horas de largo viaje, el sol comenzó a aparecer por la lontananza, y con él, también los primeros vestigios de una gran ciudad, con sus edificios y una edificación bastante peculiar, con un reloj gigante en el frente.

Ya con los rayos del astro rey cegando sus ojos, Renata se los restregó, después de despertar de su sueño. Su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado, que el cansancio logró por vencerla.

Contemplando con sus manos apegadas a la ventana, a medida que se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad, observaba maravillada como se paseaban las personas a tan temprana luz del día. Las ferias, los autobuses rojos de dos pisos, la curiosa arquitectura de los palacios y abadías. Siempre había escuchado de las interesantísimas leyendas de héroes antiguos, caballeros, reyes y princesas, pero nunca habría creído que un día pudiera conocer el lugar en dónde se hicieros acabo aquellos relatos.

El anciano que la acompañaba sonreía al darse cuenta de la curiosidad de la chiquilla.

- ¿Dónde estamos, señor? –preguntó Renata en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Si en dónde estamos? ¡Es Londres! ¿Qué no ves?

- Sí, pero en la tele no se ve muy grande.

- Es que en la tele no se le muestra como en verdad es, niña.

El vehículo fue alentando un poco la marcha, por el hecho de ya ir en calles un poco más angostas. Pasaron cerca del Big Ben, uno de los sueños que deseaba con anhelo la pequeña peliverdeazulada, pero todavía no podía olvidar a su abuelo, preocupada de qué haría él sin ella en casa.

Cruzando el puente del Támesis y unas cuantas autopistas más, llegaron al otro extremo de Londres, por los suburbios. Casas con jardines decorados con árboles frutales, arbustos; llegando a los barrios bajos más adelante, donde pudo ver la otra cara de la famosa ciudad. Gente deambulaba por las calles con sus ropas avejentadas, vagabundos tratando de calentarse con lo que podían y niños viviendo debajo de los puentes. La niña no pudo sentir más que compasión por aquellos desdichados.

Ya al rato habiendo desaparecido gran parte de los últimos barrios, solo quedaba una carretera, que parecía ser infinita y desierta, bordeando entre praderas, pastizales y algunos árboles. Extrañamente, el conductor frenó el auto, deteniéndose a uno de los costados.

- ¿Llegamos? –dijo Renata algo confundida.

- Más o menos, amiguita, pero por favor, cierra los ojos –le contestó William.

- ¿Qué? –entonces el hombre de negro que iba adelante sacó una especie de lata para aerosol y lo roció en la nariz de la chica, quien luego de emitir un estornudo, sintió que un velo ennegrecido se acercaba a ella y desde entonces no supo lo que pasó después…

* * *

><p>Poco a poco todo se fue aclarando para Renata. A medida que sus ojos se abrieron, la sensación extraña e incómoda, que parecía que le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza era cada vez más convincente. A pesar que ya había podido abrir los ojos, lo único que veía era de nuevo un entorno oscuro, sin señales de nada, ni siquiera un sonido. Por unos minutos pensó que se había vuelto ciega o algo por el estilo, cuando un ruido mecánico rompió el silencio y enfrente de ella se abría lo que aparentaba ser una puerta que se abría de abajo hacia arriba, al revés como lo hacen los puentes levadizos medievales.<p>

Debido a la forma tan brusca al cual sus ojos pasaban de oscuridad a claridad, tuvo que colocar la palma de su mano como sombrilla para protegerse. Cuando todo se volvió más cómodo para seguir observando, cruzó el umbral y lo que se mostró delante era una escena curiosísima.

Un amplio campus como el de las universidades se ubicaba a unos metros, con un pasto verde y mullido, seguramente bastante cuidado por personas que se encargaban de aquella tarea. Más allá había un edificio con un estilo escolar muy obvio en los detalles, hecho de ladrillos y pintado de beige. Lo que dejaba muy intrigada a la niña era que había muchos chicos, de su edad y más, incluso unos de 18 años, pero separados en distintos grupos según los años que tenían.

Los que tenían 10 años como ella, usaban sus ropas normales, estaban un poco aturdidos, ya que eran nuevos. El resto solo vestía un uniforme específico. Las muchachas una blusa blanca con una falda del color que escogieran ellas. Los muchachos pantalones gris, un chaleco a depender del color que eligiesen y camisa blanca con líneas de color a elección que formaban cuadrados.

Se notaba que con respecto al uniforme había bastante libertad, pero había un aire de disciplina entre los que llevaban años de estudios.

Como no quería parecer un bicho raro, se acercó al grupo de los niños con su misma edad.

Entre ellos había mucho parloteo, el ir y venir de palabras, de preguntas de porqué estaban allí y no recibían respuestas por ellas. Renata no emitió ningún sonido, solo escuchaba con atención. Observó hacia el cielo y para su sorpresa, a solo unos cientos de metros encima, había una cúpula de cristal, que mostraba un cielo azul y con algunas nubes, más el sol, pero más que un reflejo, daba la impresión que era una grabación en varias pantallas.

- ¡PELEA PELEA PELEA PELEA PELEA…! –repetía los demás chicos incluyendo a los mayores.

Dejando de mirar el domo, el grito de los jóvenes la sacó de sus pensamientos. Varios niños se rodeaban como hacía antes la gente para ver un circo romano. Intrigada, se abrió paso entre la euforia de los muchachos para encontrarse con esta escena:

La causa de tanta gritería era que dos chicos estaban en guardia para enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Uno de ellos era alto, robusto, por su estatura era verdaderamente obvio que era mayor que ella, imponía autoridad y tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas con los puños cerrados para atacar. El otro, de menor edad, era solo un niño, con cabeza en forma de triángulo, ojos claros celestinos que expresaban una mezcla de temor y furia, como quien no está seguro de lo que va hacer. De cabello castaño oscuro. Sobre su nariz, dos lentes circulares color negro.

- ¡Prepárate para morir, cabeza de pizza! –amenazó el bravucón.

El niño, temblando del terror, levantaba sus brazos para poder defenderse, aunque su oponente aún no lo atacaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Renata a un chico que estaba a su lado.

- El cabeza de pizza estaba comiendo un plátano, cuando Bob pasó encima de la cáscara que había tirado al suelo y resbaló. Ahora quiere venganza, por tanto…

- ¿Por tanto qué?

- Nadie que ha enfrentado a Bob ha sobrevivido un día. ¡Todos lo saben! ¿Tú eres nueva?

La peliverdeazulada entendió que de esta situación, el débil niño no podría contra tal enemigo. Era injusto lo que pasaría, a pesar que no conocía bien al muchacho, haría todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero primero tendría que idear un plan, por muy improvisado que fuera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la gallina no puede dar el primer golpe? ¡Defiéndete! –Bob empujó al chico por los hombros, haciéndolo caer al césped. Todos emitieron un "¡Oooooooh!" de impresión. El atacado se levantó, sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones. Todavía no quería golpear al mató, hacerlo era dictar su propia sentencia de muerte, así que solo le dio la espalda, con la cabeza gacha.

"Por favor… Dios, necesito una idea…" –rogaba Renata en su interior.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. El bravucón, se sintió ofendido al ver que el niño le daba la espalda. Furibundo como un toro enloquecido, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo y se lanzó contra él. El castaño se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la figura aterradora de su enemigo, que sus movimientos se frenaron y quedó en estado de shock.

Todo parecía perdido para él.

De pronto, en solo tres segundos, Bob saltó por los aires y cayó entre los botes de basura que estaban hacia unos metros. Nadie supo cómo pasó, fue tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta.

Hasta que vieron que Renata se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. Estaba justo en el lugar en donde había estado hace un rato corriendo hacia toda velocidad el matón.

Había sido ella…

Había empujado con lo que daba su peso contra Bob para que no hiriera al muchacho…

Lo que significaba que era una…

- ¡VIVA LA GRAN HEROÍNA! –gritó un chico que estaba cerca. Entonces todos saltaron con ganas, bailando y aclamando a la pequeña. Entonces, antes que pudiera ponerse derecha, la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a cuestas por toda la escuela, pero toda la reacción había dejado perpleja a la niña.

- Pero… ¿qué he hecho yo? –dijo ella aunque nadie la escuchó.

- Niña, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó alguien que no pudo ver.

- Renata Abbott –fue su humilde respuesta.

* * *

><p>Ningún profesor se dio cuenta de la hazaña de la nueva alumna. Al rato llegó uno, para darle la orden a los recién llegados de que eligieran el diseño de sus uniformes. No había mucho que escoger, pero Renata supo elegir bien de acuerdo a su gusto. Una falda púrpura y un lazo del mismo color, para hacer juego. No era muy cómodo el vestuario, pero era lo mejor que había. Luego de que los demás buscaran su parte, le dieron a cada uno varias prendas para diferentes ocasiones más uniformes limpios para los días de clases.<p>

Después los despacharon temprano, asignándolos a pequeños dormitorios, con una litera para dos personas.

"¿Esto significa que tendré una compañera?" –fue lo que pensó la niña al escuchar la orden.

Para su breve consuelo, al llegar a su habitación, en la sección de las damas, entró y no había tal compañera. Solo estaban sus cosas, las que no había visto desde que perdió el conocimiento en el automóvil. Revisó si estaba todos sus recuerdos de su abuelo y al asegurarse de que estaba todo intacto y que no habían hurgueteado en el bolso, suspiró de alivio.

Pero no predecía lo que sucedería después…

- ¡Hola! –saludó alguien detrás de ella.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! –dio un salto Renata del susto. Felizmente, solo era una niña de cabello púrpura, ojos color miel y lentes rojos, al igual que su uniforme.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma! –se burló la recién llegada, con un peculiar acento francés.

- ¿Y tú… quién eres?

- ¡Oh! Mis modales –se disculpó mientras dejaba en el piso de madera una mochila llena de peinetas y cartas -¡Soy Francine Bouvier! Vengo de Francia ¡Seré tu compañera de cuarto!

- ¿Compañera de cuarto? –dijo Renata como si no tuviera idea qué significara aquellas palabras.

- ¡Ya sabes! Dormiremos juntas ¿No es genial? ¡Será una pijamada permanente! –contestó entusiasmada –Oye, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí, tú!

- Pues… mi nombre es Renata Abbott…

- ¿Renata? ¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Puedo decirte Renny?

- Renata sería mejor…

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Seremos amigas!

- Bueno… si tú quieres…

- ¡De lujo! ¡Compartiremos todo! Aquí tengo muchas cosas que traje desde Francia ¿No quieres un dulce de caracol?

Renata negó el ofrecimiento, lo que Francine entendió sin problemas.

Pasaron largo rato conversando de cómo llegaron a la Academia. El padre de Francine era un agente inglés, mientras que su madre solo una fotógrafa parisina. A pesar de ser francesa, el hecho que de línea paterna fuera inglesa le daba el derecho de estudiar en Londres y no en la Academia de Francia. Al igual que ella, le costó mucho separarse de su mamá, pero desde que tenía memoria estaba consciente que tendría que partir para ser espía.

Al oír Renata esto último, mordió su labio de solo pensar que George nunca le había dicho la verdad.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, comenzó la aventura…<p>

Renata nunca había pasado una noche tan mala. Había pasado aquella madrugada pensando en su abuelo, en cómo estaría y los ronquidos de su compañera de litera no la dejaba dormir, quien había pedido la cama de arriba.

Había perdido el sueño y cuando pudo recuperarlo, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Para colmo, tocó el timbre para levantarse una hora después, y al despertar lucía unas ojeras dignas de un mapache.

En cambio Francine, lo había pasado genial. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y descansado, todo lo contrario a Renata.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Renny? –preguntó la francesa.

La niña no contestó, creyendo que después volvería a preguntar y le iba a contar lo que había pasado.

- Ah, bueno –dijo Francine para su decepción.

A pesar que hubiese querido escuchar otra cosa, no insistió en el tema.

Para Renata, Francine era una chica un tanto autorreferente, no presumida, algo vanidosa pero una buena persona. A pesar que tenían ciertas cosas diferentes, tal vez podrían ser, como decía ella, amigas. De todos modos Franny (como quería que la llamaran), ya la consideraba así, por lo tanto no habría muchos problemas para llevarse bien.

En un mare magnum de niños, se dirigieron juntas hasta el comedor de la Academia, para la primera comida de la jornada: el desayuno. Además que la institución tenía otros fines aparte del estudio, no había nada diferente a una escuela normal, solo que este tenía un diseño de internado y los estudiantes más avanzados usaban aparatos realmente extraños. Desde monopatines voladores que se podían transformar en skates con solo quitar el soporte para apoyar las manos, hasta arneses y teléfonos celulares semejantes a los más modernos e incluso más de los que hay hoy en día, lo que era extraño para aquellos años.

A los novatos no se les tenía permitido la usanza de las herramientas más básicas para el espionaje hasta pasar la última prueba del semestre.

La peliverdeazulada recogió la porción de alimento que le correspondía y mientras esperaba que Franny sacara la suya, de reojo pudo observar que en un rincón lejano del casino, estaba el muchacho del día de ayer, al cual había salvado del bravucón. Este levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Renata, y esta sintió un pequeño rubor en las mejillas ¡Sentía vergüenza que la haya descubierto!

Trató de evitar de mirarlo de nuevo y bajó el rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Renny? ¡Estás roja! –se percató Francine.

El solo comentario bastó para que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

- ¡Y tienes fiebre! –agregó poniendo su palma en la frente de su amiga –Mejor será que te tomes la leche fría y vayas al baño para mojarte la cara…

* * *

><p>Ya siendo las ocho de la mañana, había llegado la hora de comenzar las clases. Este era el primer día, se podía ver, pues nadie tenía la menor idea de qué libros llevar ni el horario que se habría de tomar. Los que llevaban más tiempo de ellos, habían explicado a Renata que ellos en verano no se iban de vacaciones a sus hogares. El día en que partieron fue el último en que pudieron ver a sus seres queridos. Muchos de ellos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaría, pero otra gran parte se les había ocultado la verdad hasta el mismo día. Los que no estaban preparados, sufrieron mucho por la separación, pero con el tiempo lo supieron llevar bastante bien.<p>

Así que en los veranos se quedaban en la Academia, con ciertas libertades para recrearse entre ellos, pero bajo estricta supervisión de los profesores de Historia Marcial, los que eran tenientes, mayores y los que daban clases a los que cursaban secundaria, eran coroneles.

La primera vez que vio pasar a aquellas autoridades por los pasillos, Renata sentía que le corría un escalofrío en la espalda de solo observar a uno que tenía una horrenda cicatriz que pasaba por encima de su ojo, que estaba parchado.

Había tocado el timbre, así que la niña, seguida de su amiga caminaron hasta ubicarse en donde supuestamente debería estar su salón, y para su suerte, allí estaba la puerta que con letras grandes decía: 5° grado A

- ¿5° grado A? –habló confundida Francine -¿Esta es?

- No lo sé, no me acuerdo con cuál maestro nos habían asignado…

- ¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

- ¡Ay! Tampoco es mi culpa, Franny, además… ¿No que te habían entregado a ti la tarjeta y la perdiste?

Al estar observando el letrero, se dio cuenta que abajo decía otra cosa: Maestro William Hugges.

"¿William Hugges…?" –cavilaba Renata en su mente.

- ¿Qué piensas tanto?

- Oh, nada Fran… Bueno… creo que es aquí…

- ¿Segura?

Ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta, porque la chica ya había entrado al aula. A pesar del recelo de Francine, esta la siguió un poco desconfiada.

Todavía no había llegado el profesor, solo estaban los muchachos que habían llegado antes, quienes como niños y nuevos es el asunto, seguían esas costumbres anteriores como tirarse papeles, avioncitos y los chicos seguían molestando a las niñas que les gustaban mientras ellas escribían diarios, cartas y mensajes.

- Creo que nos adaptaremos bien a esto… -dijo Renata.

- ¿Adaptarnos? ¡Esto es como estar en casa! –exclamó la pelimorada, quien se sentó apresurada a un pupitre reservando uno a su amiga.

Antes que pudiera la de cabello verdeazulado tomar asiento, volvió a darse cuenta que aislado, allí estaba de nuevo el chico con cabeza triangular de ayer y que estaba solo en el desayuno.

- Ammmm… -titubeó -¿Sabes? ¿Podrías dejarme sentar en otro lado Franny?

Creyó que Francine no estaría de acuerdo, pero al final resultó una vez más lo contrario.

- ¡Cómo no! ¡Nos vemos en el recreo! –dijo indiferente al momento en que sacaba una revista.

Ya con el permiso de su amiga, se acercó al puesto vacío que tenía al lado el castaño.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El muchacho no respondió, lo que no le importó mucho a la niña, así que se acomodó de todos modos en el puesto.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, sacó un pequeño reproductor de cassette de música junto a unos auriculares, probando si así podría llamar la atención del chico.

Y resultó como quería…

- ¿Qué escuchas?

- ¿Te gusta John Lennon?

El carácter tímido del cabeza triangular pareció ir desapareciendo.

- ¿Qué si no me gusta? ¡Sé todas sus canciones! –y sacó un pequeño cancionero de una mochila que tenía al lado del escritorio –Mira, aquí tengo varias de él y los Beatles, más acordes de guitarra.

- ¿Y sabes tocar?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y qué canción escuchas?

- "Give Peace a Chance" ¿Quieres? –invitó ofreciéndole un auricular.

Un poco desconfiado, lentamente extendió su brazo el muchacho y tomó del cable para colocárselo a su oído.

Ambos escuchaban la tocata del dúo Lennon/McCartney tarareando la letra:

(Give Peace a Chance-John Lennon/Paul McCartney)

_Ev'rybody's talking about__  
>Bagism, Shagism, Dragism, Madism, Ragism, Tagism<br>This-ism, that-ism  
>Isn't it the most<br>All we are saying is give peace a chance  
>All we are saying is give peace a chance<em>

_Ev'rybody's talking about  
>Ministers, Sinisters, Banisters and canisters,<br>Bishops and Fishops and Rabbis and Pop eyes,  
>And bye bye, bye byes.<br>All we are saying is give peace a chance  
>All we are saying is give peace a chance<em>

_Let me tell you now  
>Ev'rybody's talking about<br>Revolution, Evolution, Mastication, Flagelolation, Regulations.  
>Integrations, Meditations, United Nations, Congratulations<br>All we are saying is give peace a chance  
>All we are saying is give peace a chance<em>

_Oh Let's stick to it  
>Ev'rybody's talking about<br>John and Yoko, Timmy Leary, Rosemary, Tommy smothers, Bob Dylan,  
>Tommy Cooper, Derek Tayor, Norman Mailer, Alan Ginsberg, Hare Krishna,<br>Hare Krishna  
>All we are saying is give peace a chance<br>All we are saying is give peace a chance_

Estaban en el coro, cuando llegó el maestro de la clase.

- ¡Hombros derechos, cabeza atrás! –fue la primera orden, con un vozarrón.

Los niños, obedecieron, incluso los más revoltosos.

Era él, el profesor William Hugges ¿No era aquél que había traído a Renata a la escuela? La niña lo creía más comprensible, pero era el mismo. Tal vez con ella sería diferente.

Lástima que se haya equivocado…

- ¿Y ese reproductor de música, señorita Abbott? –le dijo al ver que tenía en sus manos el aparato.

- Este… es mío, señor… ¿Sucede algo?

William arrebató el cassette y lo acercó a su oído.

- En esta Academia no se permite música que atente contra la moral y las buenas costumbres –explicó secamente.

- ¿Moral… buenas costumbres?

Y sacando un mazo del bolsillo de su chaquetón, destruyó el artefacto dejando solo los tornillos y los pedazos.

- ¡Mi música! –lamentó Renata.

- ¡Alumnos! ¡Este es su primer día de clases! Sé que muchos de ustedes no tenían ni idea que vendrían que estudiar a acá, pero ese no es mi problema. Aquí vienen a convertirse en los mejores agentes de la O.W.C.A., lo quieran o no, lo serán. Tal vez hasta ahora hemos sido demasiado suaves con ustedes, mas les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán más duras de lo que parecen ser. ¡El día de hoy veremos sus aptitudes físicas e intelectuales! ¿Quiénes aquí tienen dos padres agentes?

Casi todos los presentes levantaron la mano, incluyendo Renata.

- ¿Y los que tienen solo un padre agente?

El resto, entre los cuales estaban su compañero y Francine, indicaron a sí mismos.

- Bien… como verán, a depender de su aptitud serán clasificados como agentes o espías, para los que no saben la diferencia se las explicaré. Los agentes realizan la tarea de luchar contra enemigos en el área de campo, con solo un oponente, mientras que los espías, hacen el trabajo sucio de los agentes si no pueden hacerlo ellos, incluso teniendo que realizar la tarea de eliminar el objetivo, de manera intelectual y estratégica. ¿Cómo sé esto? Yo fui un espía, los mejores logran serlo y eso lo veremos ahora si algunos de ustedes llegan a serlo cuando terminen la primaria. Los que lleguen a ser espías, serán separados de los agentes en una clase distinta, incluso tendrán la oportunidad de estudiar en otra Academia, en otro país y con más libertades como ir a una escuela normal para poner en práctica la integración en las masas. Desde entonces, no se les tiene permitido salir del domo, y dudo que alguien pueda hacerlo. Cada una de nuestras escuelas en el mundo está hecha como esta, diseñada para que ningún estudiante se pase de listo y escape, así que ni siquiera lo intenten, no funcionará.

La calma relativa estaba haciendo sentir el temor por lo que podría pasar en el futuro y los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

- ¡Silencio! Aquí no vinieron a divertirse. Sabrán lo que es el sufrimiento y es solo el comienzo. Si no obedecen al pie de la letra, irán castigados a las fosas subterráneas de la escuela. Si no quieren saber qué hacen ahí, entonces no hagan algo que haga que los alimentemos con pan duro roído por las ratas y agua rancia. Ahora, todos al patio.

Sin chistar, los chicos salieron del aula rápidamente sin hacer que el maestro se enfureciera.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? –susurró Renata al niño.

- Pues… sí, sí quieres…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Antes de responder, dudó unos segundos.

- Mi nombre es Danny Flynn…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Muy bien... la fecha de actualización sigue siendo los lunes... como de costumbre hacia adelante :D<p>

Respondo reviews:

**phinbella2012: **¡Gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Ya sabes dónde leer el siguiente ;)

**Doof-fan: **También me dio pena... es decir... yo escribí esto xDDD. Muchos dicen que saco las escenas de "Harry Potter", pero... lo extraño es que yo nunca he leído ni visto las películas ^^;, aunque me gustaría...

* * *

><p>Esos son todos... y recuerden ¡EL VIERNES "EL CÓDIGO MAESTRO" 8DDD!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A mis queridos lectores... hoy vengo a publicar completamente este fic :). Ya lo había estado en deviantART, pero desde hace un par de meses que no ocupo esta cuenta, así que iré subiendo los capítulos de uno. Ya que está terminado, lo prefiero así para los que están leyendo "El Código Maestro" :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Última Misión<strong>  
><em>

_Capítulo III_

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Renata trató de hacer todo lo posible por sacar de su nuevo amigo toda aquella timidez que lo abrumaba tanto. Le costó muchísimo, pero al menos logró hacer que no le tuviera tanto miedo a ella y a Francine.

Aquél año fue realmente duro. Lo más complicado fue cuando tuvieron que hacer un proyecto de Ciencias: transformar sustancias aparentemente inofensivas e venenos nocivos. El grupo de Renny, Franny y Danny tenían todo bajo control, cuando la pelimorada, en un descuido entre su parloteo, dejó caer una minúscula gota en la fórmula, haciendo explotar el laboratorio, dejando chamuscados a los maestros que pasaban cerca de allí, quedando también sus compañeros ennegrecidos por el experimento fallido.

La maestra de Ciencias, se acercó a los chicos y probó la sustancia como si fuera una comida.

- ¡Chiquillos idiotas! ¡Aparte de hacer explotar la mitad de la escuela, ni siquiera obtuvieron el mínimo de la calificación! ¡Esta sustancia podría matar tan rápido como una mantequilla derretida! ¡Al menos podrían haberse sacado un 8 si hubieran podido darme un dolor de estómago! ¡Un 0!

Para colmo, ni siquiera pudieron apelar a un segundo intento, aparte de que luego de la reprimenda de la profesora, vino el profesor que estaba a cargo de ellos, William Hugges a terminar el trabajo junto al director de la escuela, un hombre de unos 30 años, que usaba una peluca pelinegra y era un tanto narigón, que se decía llamar Francis Monograma.

Luego del segundo reto del maestro, los llevaron a la dirección.

- Maestro Hugges, ¿estos son sus estudiantes? –interpeló el director con voz severa aún mayor que la de William.

- Este… ¡Sí, señor! –respondió con temor. Comprendieron entonces los niños, que la situación era bastante seria. Si algo atemorizaba al profesor Hugges, era digno que todos también temieran. William era un hombre del cual era muy ajeno al miedo.

- Bien… Los cadetes Daniel Flynn, Francine Bouvier y Renata Abbott…-y con la mirada estudió la facha de Danny, Francine y Renata. Danny sentía que un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda, Franny que le hormigueaban en los brazos. La única tranquila era Renny, que trataba de verse segura y respetar aquella figura de autoridad -¡Tú, estás muy flaco! –juzgó Monograma golpeando la cintura del muchacho con una regla de madera -¡Y tú, he escuchado como hablas! ¡Pronuncia bien! –gritó a la niña francesa por su peculiar acento.

- ¡Sí, señor! –respondió Francine humillada y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Por último, observó atentamente la diminuta figura de Renata, que por ser la menor de los tres, en comparación era bastante baja.

- ¡Y tú! ¡Eres muy pequeña! ¡Crece ya!

- Mejor lávese la peluca –murmuró la peliverdeazulada.

Los demás compañeros se rieron por lo que había dicho Renata.

Para desgracia de la chica, el hombre escuchó su irónica burla, entonces con la misma regla golpeó la mesa de la oficina, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.

- ¡Ya mucho han hecho en esta Academia y deben aprender las penurias que les sobrevendrán más adelante! –gritó con su vozarrón -¡Ustedes mocosos, pasarán la noche que se merecen en las fosas subterráneas! ¡Se nota que necesitan unas buenas vacaciones!

De solo escuchar las palabras "fosas subterráneas", los tres muchachos tragaron saliva con nerviosismo. Ya muchos de los que habían estado ahí les habían contado cómo fue alguna vez su estancia en aquellas prisiones lúgubres y húmedas, que muchos tenían mordeduras de ratas que quisieron robarles el escaso alimento.

- Pero… -trató de apelar por los chicos, en especial por Renata, por la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo, el abuelo -¡Señor Monograma, solo son niños…!

- ¡Que pronto servirán a la organización! ¡No reclame si no quiere perder su cruz de hierro! –contestó seco el director.

El ambiente sin luz que la iluminase permanecía en silencio como quienes estaban en ella. De pronto, un haz que iluminación exterior se abrió paso luego de que alguien abriera la puerta blindada que daba al subterráneo. Los que vieron como se abría ocultaron su vista y ellos mismos de la ajena luz que los enceguecía luego de tanto tiempo sin haberla vuelto a presenciar.

- Bueno chicos… bienvenidos a la realidad –dijo William.

A la vista de los tres alumnos, delante de ellos se extendía un mundo totalmente desconocido. De solo echar una mirada se sentía un terror interior total.

- P-p-pero maestro…

- Lo siento, Renata, pero órdenes son órdenes. No puedo hacer mucho por ustedes más que… -el anciano sacó de su abrigo de cuadrillé una pequeña linterna y se la entregó en las manos de la niña –Toma, esto te servirá.

- ¿Una linterna?

- ¡Oye, le hice una promesa a tu abuelo y será mejor que aceptes la ayuda que te doy! Si no fuera por él te trataría como todos los demás. ¡Ahora váyanse! Vendré el viernes luego de las clases por ustedes si es que siguen vivos.

- ¿V-v-v-vivos? –dijeron todos al unísono, mas antes que pudiesen haber terminado la puerta ya estaba cerrada y sus ojos apenas podían distinguir sus propias narices.

- Oigan chicas, creo que el profesor Hugges lo decía en serio, así que será mejor que no nos… -sugirió Danny cuando entonces se dio cuenta que sus amigas se había separado de él –separemos… ¡Así son las mujeres! Ni aunque les pongas cadenas se quedan quietas…

Ambas niñas estaban juntas tratando de ubicarse en la oscuridad. Palpando las paredes húmedas por la respiración de los que estaban allí castigados, intentaban si podían encontrar un mínimo rastro de vida humana. Una persona, un niño que las pudiera guiar. Era imposible ya que todos con esta nueva compañía se sentían nerviosos y que su espacio estaba siendo invadido por seres de luz que venían del "otro mundo". Cuidaban de no respirar tan fuerte para que no los oyeran, abriéndoles paso sin tocarlas, cuando uno de ellos tropezó con una lata vacía que alguna vez guardaba frijoles.

- ¡Auch! –fue lo que se escuchó luego del crujido del envase metálico al ser aplastado y el deslizamiento de los demás muchachos para que no fueran vistos.

- ¿Ah? –se percató Francine. Afortunadamente en el techo había una rendija que daba los rayos del sol que pudo ver frunciendo un poco la vista a un jovencito, como dos años mayor que ella, moreno y de ojos grises. Solo es pudo destacar de su apariencia, pues no podía definir detalladamente con tan poca iluminación.

- ¡Hey, Renny! ¡Mira! –señaló al muchacho, que rápido como un rayo se ocultó bajo las sombras de nuevo -¡Oye!

- ¡Escucha! ¡No queremos hacerte daño! En realidad… ¡No queremos hacerle daño a nadie! Somos niñas… como ustedes… -intentaba la peliverdeazulada ganarse la confianza de los otros niños –También nos castigaron y… ¿podrían acogernos aquí?

- ¿Acogerlas? ¿A ustedes? –habló alguien con un tono sarcástico -¡Aquí cada uno se cuida por su lado! ¡Seguramente ustedes se quedarán unos días! ¡Unos aquí pasan hasta meses! ¡Incluso uno llegó a ser encerrado por un año…!

- ¿Es en serio?

- ¡Nadie aquí bromea! ¿Cierto, chicos? –todos asintieron al comentario -¿Y cuánto se quedan aquí?

- Hasta el viernes…

- ¡Esos son solo un par de días! No pasarán uno para que comiencen a extrañar las comodidades de "arriba". Si tanto piden una "ayudita", que este vago las acompañe –alguien empujó de su escondite al mismo muchacho que había llamado la atención a las amigas. Este cayó de nuevo, solo que esta vez de rodillas, frente a frente de Renata y Francine. Las dos lo miraron con compasión y este a su vez, con miedo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la pelimorada con su típico carisma.

Este se confundió entero y en vez de contestar, se pasó casi todo un minuto tartamudeando sin poder responder.

- OK… Nosotras somos Renata y Francine. También venimos acompañados de nuestro amigo Danny… por cierto… ¿Dónde está Danny?

Renata observó a todos lados, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

- ¡Vaya que me demoré en encontrarlas! –interpeló el cabeza triangular a las niñas. Este estaba todo sucio, porque no había hecho lo que ellas habían hecho de palpar con sus manos el camino. Además tenía un soberano moretón en la cara y la nariz aplastada.

- ¿En dónde estabas?

- Mientras ustedes me dejaron abandonado en la oscuridad sin siquiera acordarse de mí hasta ahora… creo que estaré mejor en… una eternidad –respondió sarcástico.

- Ah, bueno –dijo la niña indiferente -¿Y nos dices tu nombre?

Antes de contestar se puso a sudar frío… era notable que era muy tímido, aunque por el brillo de sus ojos que se podían ver por lo poco que había de luz, se veía que encerraba un espíritu muy efusivo.

- Soy Wesh Dómine… soy uno de los alumnos de la clase de séptimo grado...

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

- Pues… por traer conmigo unos cassettes de Los Beatles… -contestó agachando la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? A nosotros por hacer explotar el laboratorio…

- ¿Hicieron explotar el laboratorio? –se asombró el morocho, entonces emitió un silbido –Ustedes ahora se han convertido en mis nuevos héroes –agregó arrodillándose frente a Francine y besándole la mano derecha mientras esta se sonrojaba entera.

- Nah, solo fue un accidente –respondió la pelimorada con modestia –Oye, por tu acento me fijé que pareces ser de Francia….

- Así como yo también lo he hecho, preciosa madeimoselle. Mi madre era una espía inglesa y mi padre un simple juglar gitano de París. Aunque mis padres murieron antes de que tuviera memoria de ellos, siempre me crié en las calles hasta que vinieron a mi cueva debajo del puente en Notre-Dame cuando me encontraron los "Hombres de Negro" y me trajeron aquí –terminando su breve relato, se dejó deslizar por la pared silbando una dulce armonía.

- ¿"Hombres de Negro"? –exclamaron los tres chicos en un tono intrigado.

- Así se les llama a los que te vienen a buscar cuando es la hora de integrarse a la Academia.

Renata recordó entonces que estaba en lo correcto. Eso significaba que los dos que acompañaban a William cuando fueron a su hogar eran los famosos Hombres de Negro.

- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando fueron en tu búsqueda? –preguntó Danny.

- Pues… primero me escondí, no sabía a lo que venían. Luego al encontrarme en un barril de madera me echaron al suelo, aunque intenté defenderme me tomaron de los brazos firmemente. Antes que pudiera librarme golpeé a uno en el estómago y cuando pude escapar, una mujer de bata blanca de atrapó de nuevo y al instante me inyectó una cosa verde en el hombro. Fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro y… ¡Heme aquí!

- No sabía que ellos hicieran eso… -dijo Renata.

- Solo lo hacen cuando impones resistencia. Incluso pueden llegar a borrarte la memoria de los recuerdos que tuviste antes de venir para entregarte otra identidad, sin saber cómo fuiste o quién eras antes, pero llegan a ese extremo si es un niño abandonado y rebelde. Supe eso porque uno de los que están aquí no podía recordar nada de cómo vivía antes, de a poco comenzó a hacer memoria y cuando comenzó a contarnos lo que le habían hecho, vinieron a buscarlo y nunca más lo volvimos a ver…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

- Creo que era Bob o algo así… ya nadie tiene conciencia de cómo era, ya que apenas nos podemos ver entre nosotros con esta oscuridad…

- ¿Bob? No es ese chico que te amenazó la otra vez Danny...

- Tal vez sea él, porque era muy conflictivo al mostrar la mínima demostración de desafío. Le gusta que la gente sienta temor por él…

- Por cómo lo describes es una exacta copia de la personalidad de ese muchacho…

A medida que pasaban las angustiantes horas de cautividad, soportar el castigo impuesto por el director era una total tortura. La luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no quedara ya vestigio de ella.

Así pasaron toda la noche. Se notaba que todos estaban durmiendo, aunque no se escucharan ni los ronquidos de nadie, a excepción de Danny, que era el que tenía el sueño más pesado y estaba echado en el pasillo junto a Francine.

Renata durmió aparte. Acurrucada en un helado rincón, el frío del lugar era insoportable que fuera normal que ella empezara a tiritar.

Además del ronquido del castaño, la niña castañeaba los dientes por el dolor que le causaba el frío. Entonces Danny despertó con el sonido.

- ¿Necesitas algo Renny? –fue a decirle el chico.

- ¿Qué… te hace pensar… que es… así? –contestó con voz trémula porque era obvio que estaba como un témpano de hielo.

- OK… toma esto –le entregó su chaleco de lana azul marina –Espero que esto te ayude a tener un poco de calor.

La pelimorada puso una cara de intriga por la conducta de su compañero aunque este no la pudo ver.

No pudo decirle ni gracias porque Danny ya había vuelto a dormirse al lado de su otra amiga.

"¿Es posible que haya gente con su misma alma en este mundo…"

- ¡Espero que hayan pasado una buena estadía en el palacio! –dijo sarcástico Monograma mientras salían los tres compañeros. Cerca de la puerta estaba Wesh, con su típica timidez primeriza, pero curioso por la excesiva luz que entraba al calabozo por el umbral -Y tú, mocoso… ¿Qué no vas a salir? ¡Ya terminó tu confinamiento!

- Gracias, señor –susurró el morocho, aunque en el fondo estaba que gritaba de la emoción por salir por primera vez por largo tiempo al mundo exterior.

Ya iban lejos conversando entre ellos sobre lo que harían los siguientes días. Detrás de los tres los seguía Wesh.

- ¿Y tú que nos sugieres? –preguntó Francine al nuevo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué?

- Ah, vamos, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pues… sería genial que dejásemos todo al ritmo de lo que acontezca… ustedes entienden… ¡Carpe diem!

- ¿Carpe… qué? –se confundió Danny.

- ¡Carpe diem! Es latín para aprovecha el día…

- Así como aprovecha el día es el español de carpe diem –terminó Renata.

- Así es, por supuesto…

(Carpe diem-Phineas and Ferb)

_Well we hope you all_

_enjoyoed the show, hope it_

_was not anti-climatic._

_Now there´s something we_

_want you to know and we_

_don´t want to sound didactic._

_But if there´s one thing_

_we can say, I know it_

_sounds a bit cliché._

_There´s no such thing_

_as just an ordinary day._

_And you don´t have to_

_build a rollercoaster_

_to find your own way_

_to make the most of these_

_days of summer._

_You can dance to_

_the beat of_

_a different drummer._

_Just grab those opportunities_

_when you see´em._

_´Cause every day´s a_

_brand new day,_

_you gotta carpe diem._

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_You don´t have to_

_build a rollercoaster_

_to find your own way_

_to make the most of_

_every minute._

_No more waiting_

_for the right_

_time, you´re in it._

_Just grab those opportunities_

_when you see´em._

_´Cause every day´s a_

_brand new day,_

_baby carpe diem._

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Every day´s a_

_brand new day,_

_baby carpe diem._

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Every day´s a_

_brand new day,_

_baby carpe diem._

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Oohh, oohh, oohh,oohh_

_Every day´s a_

_brand new day,_

_carpe diem._

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo IV_

Los meses vuelan, los que alguna vez fueron pequeños crecen y así hasta hacerse mayores, con las suficientes fuerzas para subsistir por sí mismos…

- ¡Renataaaaaaaaa! –se oyó fuerte la voz del joven Danny.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Mis lentes?

- No sé… creo que un pájaro de lo llevó…

- ¿Un pájaro? Tonta, estamos en un domo, nada puede entrar o salir… ¿No será que tú los tienes?

- Nooo, para nada –dijo esto último con una carcajada.

Así, vuelan las clases, llegan las vacaciones navideñas… con una aparente libertad… en realidad, aparente, pues vivir en la misma escuela hasta los 18 años es una total prisión, sin poder salir de ella, ni escuchar música, ni nada de lo que tanto los jóvenes disfrutan…

Aquella iba a ser su primera Navidad en la Academia. La escuela permitía celebrarla, así como dependiera de la religión que fuera cada uno de los estudiantes, así lo hacían los muchachos judíos con Janucá.

Aunque una tradición bastante difundida allí era de dar regalos entre ellos, como un presente para los amigos…

Lamentablemente, ningún regalo para Renata iba a servir para soportar la tan inesperada noticia que recibiría aquella Nochebuena…

La joven peliverdeazulada trababa de sacar los témpanos de hielo que estaba sobre el techo de una de las oficinas del campus. A pesar que del domo no podían caer gotas de lluvia o como aquél día caían copos de nieve, cada día un hombre estaba encargado de limpiar los tejados del colegio para sacar la basura de la canaleta. El frío entraba por los ventiladores que hacían que llegara el aire fresco. El agua de congelaba y terminaba en enormes estalactitas colgando de los edificios.

Aparte de ella, estaban los demás compañeros de su curso. Ese día les tocaba a ellos la tarea de retirarlas.

- ¡Miren, ha llegado correo! –apuntó Wesh a William, que tenía la responsabilidad de entregar las cartas dirigidas a sus alumnos

Inmediatamente todos dejaron sus palas y corrieron donde su profesor casi apretujándolo.

- ¡Soldados, firmes! –dio la orden y entonces todos se alinearon uno detrás del otro –Aquí tengo algunas cartas dirigidas a ustedes… veamos quienes tienen la suerte que recibir una carta de sus padres.

El maestro sacó del bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro decenas de sobres. Cada uno fue recibiendo según le correspondía...

- ¡Giffin!

- ¡Presente, señor!

- Su carta.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

- ¡Turner!

- ¡Presente, maestro!

Así el bolso se fue vaciando cada vez más, hasta que solo quedaron tres cartas. Curiosamente los únicos que no recibieron sobres en ese momento eran Danny, Renata, Wesh y Francine.

Significaba que uno de ellos no recibiría carta ese año…

- ¡Flynn!

Danny dio un paso al frente, extendiendo sus manos para tomar entre ellas el mensaje.

- ¿Pero cómo? Sí yo no tengo…

- Padres. Claro que no, pero de acuerdo al orfanato tiene el deber de darte una pensión cada fin de semestre –explicó el profesor.

El chico abrió la carta, descubriendo que además de unos cuantos dólares estadounidenses, había un mensaje escrito:

_"Nunca te olvides de nosotros. Firma: Anne y tus hermanos del orfanato"_ –decía esta.

- ¿Hermanos? –preguntó Renata.

- ¿Ah? Sí, ellos son mis amigos…

- ¿Y quién es Anne?

- La que escribió la carta por todos los demás. Ellos creen que me adoptaron, a excepción de los directores, que piensan que estoy en otro hogar por una transferencia. La verdad es que yo no supe que mis padres eran agentes hasta que llegué a esta Academia.

- ¡Señorita Renata Abbott! ¡Silencio en la fila! El siguiente es Dómine, Wesh y Bouvier, Francine –y les entregó sus respectivas cartas.

- ¿Wesh? –se intrigó la peliverdeazulada.

El joven sacó sin que lo vieran una navaja y cortó el costado del papel.

- ¿Una pensión? Pero sí ni siquiera viví en un orfanato…

- Debe ser un bono por indigencia. Agradece que lo poco que te dan sirve de algo aquí…

- ¿Para qué?

- Ahorrar –contestó irónico William.

- Señor Hugges… -dijo Renata en un susurro –Me pregunto si hay carta para mí…

El maestro observó con pena a la pequeña, tratando de ocultarla porque no quería parecer débil frente a los demás muchachos.

No emitió ni una sola palabra durante largo rato, hasta cuando dio un suspiro.

- Será mejor que me acompañes, Abbott –ordenó en un tono de voz muy lúgubre. De solo oírla, la pequeña sintió que debía prepararse para lo peor. Aunque quizás cinco minutos no serían suficientes para prepararse para una noticia como esta.

La niña temblaba, no de frío, a pesar que este estaba presente en el ambiente, sino por los nervios.

Llegaron a una habitación, semiapenumbrada con unas cortinas plegables y un escritorio en un rincón, más dos sillas. Era obvio que era una oficina, bastante concurrida y con cientos de libros y aparatos extraños y avanzados para la época en el suelo, despertaba la intriga de Renata al verlos.

- Renata… -habló el maestro, tocando su cara con las manos. Caminaba de un lado para otro, sin poder decir una palabra más. Comenzaba a sudar frío y las manos le tiritaban como si millones de hormigas le pasaran por encima. Finalmente sacó de su abrigo un cigarro y lo encendió para luego sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Sr. Hugges… ¿necesita una toalla? –le ofreció la pequeña al ver como goteaba sudor su maestro.

- No… no… no te preocupes –tartamudeaba el hombre, llevando los dedos a sus empapados cabellos –Es que… es difícil… decirte…

- ¿Decirme qué?

Entonces los ojos grises del anciano penetraron los de la chica, en un sentimiento de temor y tristeza, soltando las palabras que debían ser dichas, de forma entrecortada…

- Tu abuelo… hace dos semanas… según lo que me contaron era un día de lluvia… una exploradora estaba vendiendo galletas. Nadie abrió la puerta. Ese día la ventana de la casa estaba abierta… entonces observó y allí estaba George… tenía los ojos vidriosos, sentado en una silla mecedora con la vista hacia un retrato tuyo… él falleció.

La niña escuchaba el relato del profesor con atención, hasta que llegó a la parte final ¿Su abuelo, su tan querido y amado abuelo había muerto? ¿Y ella no estuvo allí para acompañarlo en sus últimos momentos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le pudo esperar? Ella saldría hasta que cumpliera 18, ¿no era mucho esperar unos 8 años más?

Finísimas lágrimas cristalinas corrieron por sus mejillas. William sacó una carta, negra con bordes plateados y se la entregó en las manos de la jovencita. Ella quedó mirándola por mucho rato, entre sus ojos nublados. Al abrirla pudo ver que era un cheque, con unos cuantos números en él y un pequeño papel escrito con una ordenada letra con lápiz de tinte dorado

- Es una herencia, pequeña, lo poco que George pudo dejarte. Lo podrás retirar cuando seas mayor y ese es una carta dirigida a ti. La encontraron junto el cuerpo de tu abuelo y puedo intuir que era importante que llegara a su nieta y la leyeras.

Lentamente, Renata comenzó a leer las letras plasmadas en el mensaje. Cada palabra era un tesoro para ella, un regalo y a la vez una tristeza que inundaba su corazón.

_"Querida Renata:_

_No creas que dejarte me es tan fácil… como quisiera poderte esperar, hasta verte ya una mujercita, hermosa como cuando me presentó tu padre a su noviecita._

_La vida es como el sol. Nace al alba y muere en el crepúsculo. Quienes cruzan el límite entre la vida y la muerte hasta el fondo, nunca han podido volver y contar por completo la mayor aventura de todas…_

_No te pude esperar, pero espero que tú puedas hacerlo para cuando podamos volver a vernos, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes…_

_Tu abuelo…"_

- Renata, cuando él escribió estas palabras estaba agonizando… se lo puede ver. Aunque las letras están ordenadas, su mano temblaba al escribirlas. Lo siento tanto, pequeña… George era mi amigo… el mejor que tuve y entiendo tu…

- ¿Entender? –rompió el silencio la joven, con voz quebrada y sarcástica -¿Entender? ¿Usted sabe lo que es perder a quién fue el que te amó, cuidó y alimentó durante 10 años? ¿A quién te arropaba por las noches, te peinaba y cantaba canciones? ¿A la persona que te vestía hasta que por fin pudiste abrocharte un abrigo? ¿No será mejor la pregunta a quién consideraste lo más cercano a un padre o a una madre? Él lo era todo para mí, la razón por la que despertaba todas las mañanas en esta absurda y estúpida escuela…

- Renata, por favor…

- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si nunca hubiese pasado ese maldito accidente con mis padres… ¡Odio que hubieran sido agentes secretos! Si nunca lo hubiesen sido, jamás mi abuelo se habría encargado de mí, y tampoco ese día usted hubiera ido a secuestrar…

- ¿Secuestrar? ¡Renata, por favor, ya basta! Yo no te fui a…

- ¡Detesto simplemente! ¡Yo no pedí nunca ser agente! ¡No pedí ingresar a esa Academia! ¡Nooo…!

- ¡RENATA! –entonces el maestro la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola, como para hacerla entender -¡Tal vez yo sí tuve los padres a mi lado, no como tú! ¡Pero eres más afortunada que yo, porque antes de venir a estudiar a la Academia discutí con mis padres! ¡Jamás pude pedirles perdón, cuando regresé ya era tarde! Lo peor del mundo es que con tus mismas palabras y sentimientos, mates a tus padres… ¡Es mil veces peor, porque es cuando tienes conciencia de que tú lo hiciste! ¡Ser un agente secreto es tanto una bendición, como una maldición, querida! ¡Arriesgas tu vida, por buenas causas! ¡Como lo hicieron tus antepasados! Pequeña, tal vez serlo sea uno de los más hermosos regalos que te pudo dar tu abuelo, su oficio, lo que es una gran honra para él. Sé que George siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti y lo seguirá haciendo…

- Pero…

- Ya no hay pero que valga, no existe camino de regreso ¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¡Ese es tu destino, lo llevas en tu sangre y será así con tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos…!

_"Si no quieres fallar a esa persona que amas, no falles en tu misión…"_

* * *

><p>Francine, Danny y Wesh seguían afuera golpeando los pámpanos de hielo con unas palas para que estas cedieran y cayeran al suelo sin hacerles daño, cuando apareció Renata, con los ojos vidriosos, rojos y la cabeza gacha… sus párpados parecían caer pesadamente, de un color morado oscuro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Si antes de irse estaba bien?<p>

- Renny… ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó el castaño.

- Nooo… solo… quiero estar un rato sola… -murmuró por lo bajo la niña y salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al edificio en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella –sugirió Franny.

- ¿Yooo? ¿Y por qué yo?

- ¡Danny!

- Está bien… pero sabes cómo se pone Renata cuando no hacen caso de sus órdenes.

El muchacho salió en búsqueda de su amiga, dejando de lado la pala.

- Si supiera que él es el único que la puede calmar en momentos como estos… -murmuró la pelimorada.

Caminó varios metros por los jardines congelados por el agua de las canaletas. Del poco tiempo que llevaban en el colegio sabía dónde estaban cada uno de los edificios asignados, el comedor, las oficinas, los salones, la biblioteca, laboratorio y taller de ciencias mecánicas…

Entre ellos, los dormitorios.

Uno de ellos era enorme, hecho de ladrillos rojos. La enredadera con sus hojas aún florecidas (extraño para una época invernal) subía y subía por cada una de las ventanas, por cada habitación de las mujeres. La de Renata y Francine no era la excepción, la rama que llegaba a la suya era una de las más florecidas de todas. Los pétalos caían sutilmente, rozando el rostro puntiagudo del niño.

Rápidamente, Danny entró por la puerta principal del edificio. Una de las entradas debía ser la que daría a la pieza indicada.

Al final llegó a una: la habitación número 144.

Con su mano, suavemente golpeó la puerta de roble.

- ¿Renny? ¿Estás allí? –silencio -¡Por favor contesta! ¡Soy Danny!

Nadie respondió a sus llamados.

Luego de 15 minutos de intento, era obvio que esa era su dormitorio, era la única que estaba cerrada por dentro.

- ¡Bueno, si estás con esas…! –cedió el niño. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Bajó nuevamente las escaleras para llegar a las afueras. Observó fijamente la enredadera. Se veía que era resistente, que podría servir para la idea que estaba formulando en su joven mente. Sin perder el tiempo escaló por las ramas, aunque su peso no las hacía ceder. Iba sin sentir rastros de cansancio, más que un pequeño esfuerzo por soportar todo su cuerpo al sujetarse de los tallos. Así en unos minutos, llegó a la ventana, donde pudo ver apoyada la cabeza de Renata contra el marco, sentada en el suelo observando hacia la oscuridad.

Pero para colmo, no se podía entrar. La ventana estaba cerrada por dentro. Ella quizás ni le abriría para entrar.

Más valía intentarlo…

- ¡Renny! ¡Renata! ¡Por favor ábreme! –golpeaba el cristal para llamar su atención.

Y como esperaba, la chica se dio cuenta y miró con sorpresa a su amigo.

- ¡Danny! ¡Qué locuras haces! ¡Te vas a matar!

- ¡No me importa! –ante estas palabras, al instante el tallo de la enredadera comenzó a romperse –Quiero decir, sí… por favor, déjame entrar…

Viendo que la vida del niño peligraba a esas alturas, abrió el cerrojo y dejó tironeó de los brazos a Danny para que pudiera caer a la cama. Al final resultó todo lo contrario y llegó a parar al suelo, achatándose su nariz.

- ¡Jajajaja! –se reía la muchacha.

- ¿Te parece gracioso que estuviera a punto de morir!

- Noo, a punto no. Mira tu cara ¡Jajajaja!

Extrañado, se revisó en un espejo que tenía en colgado en una de las paredes y con horror vio su nariz ligeramente doblaba… ¡Qué ligeramente! Esta daba un doblez de 90° grados.

- ¡Por tu culpa me suceden estas cosas! –acusaba Danny.

- ¿Por qué es mi culpa, si claramente te dije que no me siguieras?

- Francine me lo ordenó. Tú sabes que ella nunca entiende lo que le dicen…

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Te dejas dominar por todo el mundo! ¡No tienes carácter!

- ¿Y tú, la niñita llorona? ¡Por Dios, Renata! ¡Madura!

- ¡Tal vez si no hubieses venido, esto no habría pasado!

- ¡Bueno! ¿Y por qué no construyes una máquina del tiempo y arreglas todo, si para ti es tan fácil?

- ¡Ves! ¡Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio!

- ¿Y tú me vas a negar a que no, la chica optimista?

Finalmente ya no tenían más frases con las que reprocharse, cuando cada uno se sentó en un rincón con la vista hacia la pared. Estaban enojados en uno contra el otro. Luego de un rato, a los dos les empezó a pesar lo que se habían dicho, como un remordimiento, esa cosita que muchos dicen que se llama conciencia… después de todo ambos habían sido crueles en lo que dijeron…

- ¿Sabes? Hoy día me contaron que mi abuelo había muerto –dijo con voz lúgubre Renata.

- ¿En serio? Digo… lo siento mucho…

- Seh… después de todo, él ya me había dicho que son cosas que suceden tarde o temprano…

- Como crecer, ¿no?

- Lo malo es que ahora ya no tengo razones por las cuales terminar de estudiar aquí...

- Pero sabes que no es algo que tú elijes… es un deber…

- ¡Maldito deber! ¿Quién fue el tonto que inventó esto?

- Lo que es yo, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –decía esto Danny colocando sus brazos cruzados, recostando su cabeza en ellas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… antes de venir aquí yo vivía en un orfanato… no tenía un propósito claro, más que volverme un adulto gris y servir sin emoción… Digamos que cuando ingresé por primera vez, que sería un agente secreto o un espía con suerte… creo que se ha vuelto la aventura más grande de todas, que está por comenzar…

- Nunca lo había visto así…

- ¿Veías las películas de James Bond?

- Sí, era fanática.

- Las pocas veces que pude ver una de esas en el hogar con los demás chicos, me fascinaron las batallas, el vestirse de traje de negro y que las niñas te alaben por ser el más heroico de todos… ¿no es fabuloso?

- Pues sí…

- Es que ya no tengo a nadie que me espere después de salir… estoy sola y no tengo a nadie…

- ¿Nadie? Y sí sé lo que no es tener a nadie… ¡Al menos tuviste un abuelo que te cuidaba! ¡A mí me cuidaban porque a los encargados les pagaban! Y nunca recibí eso llamado amor, o una familia… de todos modos, al llegar a la Academia me dieron todo eso, no los maestros ni los profesores, pero aquí tengo una familia…

- ¿Y quiénes?

- Pues tú… Francine y Wesh se han convertido en mi familia… no de sangre, pero la tengo… sé que puedo contar con ustedes, y tú de nosotros… ¿y qué dices…?

Danny se levantó del piso y salió por la puerta, dejando la pregunta abierta, para que la contestara Renata en su mente… no necesitaba saber la respuesta por sí mismo, él ya la sabía…

(Tears in Heaven-Eric Clapton)

_Would you know my name__  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would you feel the same  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>I must be strong and carry on  
>'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven<em>

Would you hold my hand  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would you help me stand  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>I'll find my way through night and day  
>'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven<p>

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
>Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please<p>

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
>And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven<p>

Would you know my name  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would you feel the same  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>I must be strong and carry on  
>Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven<p>

- ¡Danny, espera! –salió corriendo del dormitorio la pequeña.

- ¿Si?

- Pensé en lo que me dijiste y… tienes razón… debo dejar el pasado atrás… pero caminaré hacia el futuro, por ustedes y por mi abuelo…

- ¡Así se hace! Ahora ponle al mal tiempo buena cara, pues qué crees ¡Mañana es Navidad! Y… si no puedes esperar… quédate aquí, que ya vuelvo…

Confundida, la peliverdeazulada se quedó allí, parada en el pasillo. Al rato regresó su compañero con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul con estrellas estampadas.

- ¡¿Es para mí? –gritó emocionada.

- Si quieres puedes abrirlo ahora…

- ¿No será mejor que lo haga mañana?

- ¡Para nada! ¡Quiero ver tu cara ahora!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pequeña rompió el papel y adentro estaba el presente: Un hermoso marco hecho a mano, con detalles plateados, azules y dorados y una foto de ella y sus demás amigos juntos. A Renata nuevamente le corrieron unas cuantas lágrimas por las mejillas, pero esta vez de la emoción.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

- Bueno… reconozco que recibí ayuda de Franny, jeje.

- ¡Está hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias, Danny! –entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que este se retorciera de no llegarle aire para respirar -¡Ups! Lo siento…

- ¡No importa! –y la volvió a abrazar -¡Ahora seca esas lágrimas que los chicos nos esperan afuera!

- ¡Sí, ya voy! Solo déjame guardar esto…

Renata volvió a la pieza, ordenando con cuidado un velador para colocar encima el retrato. Un débil rayo de luz cruzó el domo hasta donde estaba ella. La niña levantó la vista para observar el cielo, que representaba a su abuelo sonriéndole con orgullo desde la lejanía, con sus ojos brillantes, semejantes al fuego del sol…

- Muy pronto nos veremos abuelo… pero no ahora…

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo V_

Si pudiera contar todas las cosas que sucedieron luego de aquella Navidad ¡No terminaría nunca! Sería como contar la arena del mar o encontrar dos copos de nieve idénticos, es literalmente imposible en una sola vida…

Lo que siguió durante los siguientes meses no tenía relevancia como los primeros días en la Academia. Renata era una excelente líder y constructora en ese tiempo de pequeñas armas de acuerdo a lo que les permitían hacer en la escuela, Danny un investigador y elaborador de planos muy detallista y Francine muy sigilosa cuando se le proponía, literalmente una roca muda para no llamar la atención. Al último año de primaria estuvieron discutiendo sobre quienes quedarían para ser espías o agentes secretos, no soportaban la idea que tendrían que ser separados de sus clases. Además de las horas de estudio, no tenían mucho tiempo para hacer relaciones externas.

Así fue corriendo de a poco los días, semanas, meses, hasta que llegó la hora de terminar las clases, estando a punto de comenzar otro verano y de ahí, otro año de estudios, en la secundaria.

* * *

><p>- ¡Señores! Este es su último examen. Aquí su carrera y el resto de su futuro están puestos en juego –decía una señora con voz exigente, entregando las pruebas -¡Si pasan impecablemente de esta serán agentes! ¡Si son los mejores, solo uno de esta clase llegará a ser un espía como tal!<p>

- ¿Qué pasa si reprobamos? –preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

La mujer se acercó de nariz a nariz al chico, como si fuera una pregunta obvia y tonta la que había hecho.

- ¿Sabes quiénes son los barrenderos y asistentes de esta Academia?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, espero que te haya quedado claro. Aunque se hayan sacado la mejor de las notas durante la primaria estos años, esta evaluación corresponde a un gran porcentaje de su promedio en esta etapa de su vida. Será mejor que pongan todo su empeño, alma, corazón y sangre en esto ¿Quedó claro?

- Sí señorita… -murmuraron todos.

- ¿¡SÍ QUÉ!

- ¡Sí señorita! –gritaron ante la orden de ella.

Cuando tocaron la primera campana, que era la señal del inicio de la prueba, todos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a tachar las respuestas que consideraban correctas, de las más fáciles y rayando hojas con el lápiz en las preguntas de desarrollo.

A Danny, Franny y Renny no les complicaba tanto el examen. Eran muy capaces, habían estudiado los tres juntos durante todo el año y se sentían preparados para contestar cada una de las alternativas sin ningún problema.

Pero solo uno de ellos lograría la tan preciada tarea de seguir los estudios y convertirse en todo un espía.

Luego de varias horas, los últimos que habían terminado entregaron sus pruebas, ya hace mucho rato los tres amigos habían completado todos los espacios en blanco de la hoja.

- ¿Cómo crees que te fue en la prueba? –preguntó Francine a sus amigos mientras guardaban unos libros en sus casilleros.

- Pues… suponemos que bien. Nos matamos y quemamos las pestañas estos últimos meses frente a los libros –se reía Renata.

- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti?

- ¿Ah? –se sorprendió Danny –creo que bien… supongo…

- ¿Cómo supongo? ¡Eres el más inteligente de los tres –dijo la pelimorada.

- Bueno… solo dije "supongo" porque no es bueno cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

- En eso tienes razón –susurró la chica de cabello verde.

- OK… solo nos queda esperar hasta que entreguen las calificaciones… entonces sabremos si seguiremos juntos los siguientes años –se lamentó el muchacho agachando la cabeza.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¡Este podría ser nuestro último año con los tres juntos, pero valdrá la pena! ¿Qué acaso no estaríamos orgullosos si uno de nosotros terminara la primaria con honores? Por esa persona yo estaría feliz –animó Franny –Además, tenemos el verano ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos pedir? ¡Carpe diem!

* * *

><p>La espera por los resultados era una tortura cada día. Danny la pasaba sentado aquél principio de las vacaciones sobre un balcón que daba vista a todo el campus de la escuela y al techo del domo, que era de cristal resistente pero que permitía que se pudiera ver aquella bola de fuego que todo el mundo llamaba sol. Para comodidad de ellos la temperatura era agradable ahí, mas qué cosas no daría por sentir aquella brisa de verano, que desde afuera se veía como algunos árboles de la pradera se mecían como ninfas danzantes, como si fuera una fiesta en honor al verano.<p>

Francine se comía las uñas de los nervios.

Renata pasó todo el verano tranquila, como una lechuga. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy callada en ese sentido.

En cuanto Danny, no perdía el tiempo. Dibujaba en su escondite, de vez en cuando para estar solo. Se había conseguido una croquera con hojas limpias, amarilla y estampada de ornitorrincos ¡Siempre ese animalito le causó una gran curiosidad! ¿Un pato con cola de castor? ¡Vaya qué extraño!

Realmente estar encerrado como un pájaro con las alas cortadas era angustiante. No podían vivir así ¡Simplemente no podían! Pensamientos como esos cruzaban la mente del castaño cuando pasaban volando cerca de allí las primeras golondrinas que venían del sur para pasar la temporada. No había forma de escapar ¿o la había? ¡Nada es imposible! ¡En lo absoluto! Sin darse cuenta, de hecho por el tiempo que pasaba observando la cúpula, había estado estudiante durante medio mes la estructura, de qué estaba hecha y si se podía atravesar. Producto a fuerza humana no se podía ¿pero si construía algo para hacerlo? ¿Dónde y cuándo sí que lo descubrieran? Era arriesgado, una muy mala idea. Si no se podía desde el cielo, entonces desde la tierra. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Un día, cuando estaba en el balcón trazando líneas en el papel, sin percatarse había estado elaborando un plano ¿Un plano de qué? ¡Vaya que le parecía una fabulosa idea al niño! Pero necesitaba ayuda y apoyo, y solo tres personas estaban disponibles para él.

Aquella tarde Francine, Renata y Wesh se encontraban conversando en la cafetería para pasar el tiempo.

- ¡Hey, muchachos! –corrió hacia ellos el chico de cabeza triangular.

- ¡Danny! ¿Dónde te habías metido estos días? –lo regañó Franny.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, amigos. Perdemos tiempo. Tengo un plan, y si ustedes están de acuerdo, no creo que falle.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Miren esto –y les mostró a escondidas el plano. Era una idea, de cómo salir de ahí. Había que trabajar en un túnel excavando sobre el suelo.

- ¿QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS LOCO DANIEL FLYNN? –gritó Renata.

- ¡Shhhhh! Por favor, esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de ver el mundo exterior.

- ¿Pero a dónde iríamos, Danny? Esto nadie lo ha hecho jamás…

- Hasta ahora –respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

- No lo sé, pero me parece una idea genial –lo defendió Francine.

- ¡Franny! –hizo un puchero la peliverdeazulada.

- Renny, también estoy de acuerdo con estos dos –se unió Wesh -¡No podemos encerrados en este domo para siempre!

- ¿Acaso la estupidez es una enfermedad?, porque creo que se contagiaron…

- No seas aguafiestas, Renny ¡Vamos, será divertido! ¿Qué perderíamos con el intento?

- ¿Y si nos regresan de nuevo al subterráneo? ¡No soportaría otra noche ahí!

- Por favor… si nos envían a los tres, al menos estaremos juntos. Algunos hasta me conocen si vamos –trató de convencerla.

- No sé… allá ustedes. Yo me quedo aquí. Si quieren arriesgarlo todo por escapar, ustedes asumirán las consecuencias.

- Vamos, amiga –la codeó el de los lentes –no te quedes el verano sola aquí… solo vamos por un rato, para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de pasar tu adolescencia en la Academia ¡Será divertido!

La niña no se inmutó.

- ¿No quieres correr por los campos en donde vivías antes? ¡Nadie se dará cuenta que nos fuimos!

Silencio…

- ¿Carpe diem?

Renata, frente aquellas dos simples palabras dirigió una mirada de lástima a su amigo. Danny sabía que si le decía esto ella cedería sin dudas. Pero se equivocó. La jovencita volvió a mirar al suelo sin siquiera contestarle.

- Bueno… si quieres unirte a nosotros, solo ve al manzano que está en dónde tú sabes dónde. Así que nos vemos…

Y los tres se retiraron del lugar.

"¿Así que nos vemos?" pensaba la peliverdeazulada "¿Acaso cree que cederé? Es un idiota ¡Exacto! ¡Danny es un idiota! Se cree muy inteligente, pero y lo será, pero en sí es solo un necio soñador que no piensa las cosas ¿Escapar? ¿Y por qué he de hacerlo? ¡Tengo todo lo que quería y quiero aquí ¡En el domo!"

* * *

><p>De acuerdo avanzaban las semanas de trabajo. Aquél manzano era un escondite perfecto para realizar todas las operaciones necesarias sin ser descubiertos. Consiguieron algunas palas que se utilizaban el invierno para sacar el hielo del tejado. Al fin y al cavo, ese lugar no era cubierto por la cúpula gigante. Aquí se sostenía aquella en una especie de muralla semejante a tierra muy sólida. La única opción oficial de entrada y salida era una caverna firmemente sellada y que solo era abierta dos veces al año. Cuando los nuevos estudiantes llegaban y los graduados eran despedidos de la Academia.<p>

Nadie sabía qué había pasado al final con todos los chicos que terminaban sus estudios y salían por aquél umbral gigante con puertas de acero. Los profesores solo estaban permitidos de informar a los alumnos que luego de estudiar en la Academia debían ser agentes encubiertos bajo apariencias de civiles y les entregaban una beca para que eligieran cualquier carrera en alguna universidad de uno de los países natales de donde vinieran y le asignaban a cada uno un enemigo al azar en un sorteo (que obviamente era realizada por una viejísima computadora para nuestra época) según les correspondiese.

Para realizar la obra, también se vieron facilitados de la bodega del colegio, con unas vigas de madera de pino con las cuales sujetas la cavidad.

- ¡Vamos chicos, sigan cavando! –los animaba Danny, que él también trabajaba –Wesh, para que no se caiga la tierra sobre nosotros, acomoda los pilares a los costados...

Arduas tardes de trabajo y ahí abajo el calor era agotador. La ropa sucia la lavaban ellos mismos antes que enviarla a la lavandería para no levantar sospechas, sin darse cuenta que ya las estaban levantando…

Renata, en cambio, no emitía ninguna palabra del asunto. Creía que lo que hacían no era correcto, mas no estaba dispuesta a traicionar a sus propios amigos acusando su actividad.

De vez en cuando iba a echar una mirada a los matorrales en donde se ocultaban. Sin que ellos la vieran los observaba un poco, ya que estaba preocupada por ellos, si los habían descubierto o no.

Justo cuando iba a mitad del camino, Francine se topó con la pala frente a una roca que obstruía el camino.

- ¡Danny! ¡Pero si tú habías estudiado que en esta zona no había rocas! –se quejó la pelimorada.

Preocupado, el castaño examinó el pedazo de piedra que los detenía, levantándose los lentes cada vez que fruncía el ceño.

- Hmmm… esto va muy mal, muy mal… -meneaba la cabeza de chico en forma negativa.

- Si Renny hubiese estado aquí no tendríamos este problema ¡Ella sabría qué hacer! –se lamentó Wesh.

- Si Renata no está aquí es porque ella no quiso y será mejor que aceptemos su decisión –respondió Danny en forma molesta.

- Estás enojado con ella porque no se presentó como tú esperabas –se reía el morocho.

- Bueno… solo esperaba menos obstinación de su parte ¿Acaso no piensa que hay otros mundos además de este?

- Tampoco nosotros lo creíamos antes. Ya se le pasará ¡Confía en ella! Y si no… bueno… ella se lo pierde ¡Es una gran aventura!

- Solo quería compartir algo con mis mejores amigos…

- ¿Y por qué están tan tristes? ¿No se supone que esto sería divertido?

Nadie de los tres que estaban excavando allí había dicho esto último. Todos elevaron las linternas que llevaban y alumbraron a quién había hablado. Era Renata, vestida especialmente para trabajar con ellos ¿Había recapacitado o qué

- ¡Renny! –se emocionó el joven, pero se avergonzó luego y se puso serio –Ah… seh… hola Renata…

- ¿Renata? Oh, bueno… -murmuró triste la chica, pues solo su compañero la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba molesto con ella –Pues… venía a ayudarlos… ¡Pero no grites victoria, porque sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea! ¡No te sientas que has ganado!

- Solo estás fastidiada porque estás acostumbrada a siempre salir ganando –se burlaba Danny.

- ¡Cállate, charlatán! Ahora continuemos esto para que salgamos y volvamos lo más rápido posible…

Reanudaron el proyecto con la nueva a la cabecilla junto al muchacho de los lentes. Al principio volvieron a tener el problema de qué hacer con la roca que obstaculizaba el paso. La respuesta al dilema de parte de Renata era obvia: había que rodearla, pasando por debajo de ella. Eso daba un giro radical a lo que decían los planos, pero valía la pena.

- ¡Continúen! ¡Solo son unos cuantos metros más de tierra! ¡Lo vamos a lograr! –alentaba la peliverdeazulada.

- Ya siento el viento veraniego… -decía Francine.

- Los trinos de los pájaros… -soñaba Wesh.

- El calor del sol… la luz natural… -cerraba los ojos Danny imaginando el paisaje de la pradera inglesa.

Mas algo comenzó a salir mal. Pronto el suelo empezó a inundarse de agua, mojándole los tobillos y de a poco siguió con todo el túnel. Algo habían olvidado…

- ¡LAGO SUBTERRÁNEO! –gritó el castaño -¡ESTO SE VA A INUNDAR! ¡SALGAN PRONTO!

Inmediatamente los chicos salieron gateando (el túnel era demasiado angosto como para salir erguidos) del lugar a medida que el agua subía con una rapidez que aumentaba segundo a segundo.

- ¡Ay! –gimió Franny al resbalarse con una de las paredes de tierra, que ahora era barro y era fácil deslizarse por él. Abajo se derrumbaba el túnel hecho, el trabajo de los niños -¡Auxilio! ¡Me estoy cayendo!

- ¡Toma mi mano! –la ayudó el morocho, que la tironeó del brazo para sacarla del líquido que la había apresado, dejándola toda empapada.

Cuando todos estaban a salvo, el pasadizo subterráneo ya había colapsado por completo y no quedaba nada de la salida secreta que habían construido.

- Eso estuvo cerca –jadeaba la pelimorada.

- Más que cerca ¡Casi nos ahogamos! –indicaba Wesh.

- Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito lago subterráneo todo hubiera resultado como esperábamos –se lamentaba Danny rechinando los dientes.

- Es por eso que esta Academia se construyó aquí –dijo una voz.

- ¿Eh?

El que hablaba era William, el maestro. Ante su gran figura, todos los muchachos se alinearon uno detrás de otro. Era obvio que estaban en problemas. Habían intentado escapar, y eso era una falta más que imperdonable, aunque era lógicamente imposible, merecía un castigo memorable.

- Ajá… -fruncía el ceño el profesor -¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?

Nadie respondió nada. Mas Francine, como la más ladina de los cuatro, empujó a Danny, dejándolo en el medio, como señal que él había sido.

- Ah, con que el muchacho de las ideas locas…

- S-sí… señor… fui yo… -murmuró en un tartamudeo -¡Pero si hay alguien que deba sufrir un castigo, soy yo! ¡No culpe a mis amigos! ¡Ellos solo me apoyaron! El verdadero culpable aquí soy yo y es mejor que pague por lo que han hecho ellos.

El hombre se rascó su corta barba blanca en señal de intriga.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Bien saben que no pueden salir de aquí…

- Bueno… ¿sabe? Solo queríamos volver el mundo de nuevo… solo por un rato...

- Jóvenes… -contestó dando un suspiro –No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes… volverán al exterior, a su debido tiempo… tampoco saben que los maestros tampoco podemos salir del domo, solo muy limitadas veces. La única vez que pude salir fue solo cuando me dieron la orden que buscar a Renata. Solo eso… Sé que ustedes no eligieron esto, pero quedarme aquí, para servirles a ustedes en su educación fue una elección mía. Yo la elegí, y deberían estar contentos que haya sido yo el que descubrió su plan antes que Monograma o los otros profesores…

- ¿No nos acusará?

- Si tú lo dices…

Y dio un giro, dándoles la espalda.

- ¿Saben? Muchos han intentado escapar, pero su idea me ha parecido la más tonta, original y la que estuvo más cerca de lograrse de todas…**  
><strong>

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo VI_

Los resultados de los exámenes habían demorado más de lo que habían pensado. A mediados de julio avisaron que las calificaciones se darían a conocer en el comienzo de las jornadas de clases, por principios de septiembre.

- ¡Esto es injusto! –gritaba Franny -¿Nos quieren hacer esperar para qué? ¿Para matarnos de los nervios? ¡Tenemos el derecho de saber cómo nos fue!

- No hagas berrinche –decía Renata –Podemos vivir con la duda un poco de tiempo. Dejemos de preocuparnos por las pruebas. Mejor esperemos tranquilamente a que termine el verano.

- ¡Pero esto dura una eternidad!

- ¿Y no es eso la mejor parte de todo esto?

* * *

><p>Ese verano fue avanzando lentamente hasta terminar. La vida de estos tres muchachos, junto Wesh, el mayor del grupo lleno de aventuras y diversiones en grande. Pero nadie imaginaría que tendría que terminar lo mejor que le puede pasar a un joven para la aventura más grande de su infancia…<p>

Todo comenzó el día anterior al inicio de las clases.

"Se supone que hoy deberían entregarnos las notas" –pensaba la peliverdeazulada al despertar ¡Y para su sorpresa debajo de la puerta estaba un sobre! Inmediatamente la recogió y con una tijera del escritorio de su habitación - A ver… ¿qué dice?…

_Señorita Renata Abbott:_

_Usted rindió el examen de admisión a secundaria en esta Academia. Los siguientes son los resultados:_

_Ortografía: 10_

_Gramática: 10_

_Aritmética: 10_

_Geometría: 10_

_Álgebra: 10_

_Física: 8_

_Química: 6_

_Biología: 10_

_Historia: 9_

_Geografía: 10 _

_Campo Espionaje y Artes Lógicas: 9_

**_Promedio: 9,2_**

_En consecuente, usted, de acuerdo al promedio entre sus calificaciones en la prueba y las notas de todos los años cursando en esta Academia, usted se gradúa de primaria a secundaria._

_Facultad asignada: **Agente**_

- Uf… si no hubiese pasado lo de la explosión con el veneno en ese año, sí que hubiera tenido un 10 en Química.

De pronto golpearon la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó la niña.

- ¡Soy Danny!

- ¡Danny! ¡Tú sabes qué no puedes venir de esa forma al edificio de las chicas! ¡Está prohibido!

- Seh, pero la situación lo amerita ¡Abre la puerta!

Renata la abrió y en ella entró el chico castaño, sin lentes, con el cabello alborotado y todavía en pijama. A su amiga le dieron unas ganas tremendas de reírse.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? ¡Muestra muestra!

- ¡Ay, por favor! Ten paciencia, que el mundo no se va acabar porque no lo veas –se burlaba ella –Veamos… ¡Pasé!

- ¿En serio? ¡Por supuesto qué pasaste! ¿Qué no era obvio? ¡Déjate de tonterías, que quiero saber a qué clase pasaste!

- Ah, perdón, "señor malhumorado"… ¡Soy agente, tonto!

- ¿De veras? ¡Yo también! ¿Y con qué promedio pasaste?

- Te lo digo si tú me dejas leer tu sobre.

- Si estás con esas… -y le lanzó los papeles. Casi se desparraman por el suelo que Renata tuvo que sujetarlos bien fuerte cuando los tuvo en sus brazos. Antes de leer le sacó la lengua a su Danny como si fuera una niña chica.

_Señor Daniel Flynn:_

_Usted rindió el examen de admisión a secundaria en esta Academia. Los siguientes son los resultados:_

_Ortografía: 6_

_Gramática: 8_

_Aritmética: 10_

_Geometría: 10_

_Álgebra: 10_

_Física: 8_

_Química: 10_

_Biología: 8_

_Historia: 10_

_Geografía: 10 _

_Campo Espionaje y Artes Lógicas: 9_

**_Promedio: 9_**

_En consecuente, usted, de acuerdo al promedio entre sus calificaciones en la prueba y las notas de todos los años cursando en esta Academia, usted se gradúa de primaria a secundaria._

_Facultad asignada: **Agente**_

- ¡Ja! ¡Te gané!

- ¿Cómo que me ganaste? –dijo el chico furioso -¿Qué promedio tuviste?

- 9,2 ¡Soy más inteligente que tú!

- Pero tú sacaste un 6 en Química por lo tonta que fuiste en no reforzar esa asignatura –y se comenzó a reír.

- ¡Qué arrogante eres! ¡Y mira! ¡Te fue mal en las dos asignaturas de Lenguaje! ¿A qué llamas a eso?

- Uh, golpe bajo…

- Calladito te ves más bonito. Deja de presumir tus notas… espera…

- ¿Qué?

- Oye… ¿y Franny?

- ¿No que ustedes comparten la misma habitación?

- Eso se supone… pero… ella no está aquí… ¿a dónde habrá ido? ¡Mira, allá viene!

En efecto como la chica decía, Francine regresaba al dormitorio con un sobre en sus manos. ¿Qué extraño? El de ella era azul, mientras que los de la mayoría eran de color blanco… ¿qué significaba entonces?

- ¡Franny! –la saludaron sus amigos -¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? –se extrañó arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Qué cuentas?

- Ah, bueno… -respondió con voz cansada –Solo que…

Y les mostró su carta. Con curiosidad, quién la leyó fue el de los lentes. La examinó antes y a medida que iba leyendo párrafo por párrafo sus ojos se agrandaban hasta llegar al porte de platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –se asustó la peliverdeazulada.

- Pues… -le entregó para que lo supiera por sí misma.

_Señorita Francine Bouvier:_

_Usted rindió el examen de admisión a secundaria en esta Academia. Los siguientes son los resultados:_

_Ortografía: 10_

_Gramática: 10_

_Aritmética: 10_

_Geometría: 10_

_Álgebra: 10_

_Física: 10_

_Química: 10_

_Biología: 10_

_Historia: 10_

_Geografía: 10 _

_Campo Espionaje y Artes Lógicas: 10_

**_Promedio: 10_**

_En consecuente, usted, de acuerdo al promedio entre sus calificaciones en la prueba y las notas de todos los años cursando en esta Academia, usted se gradúa de primaria a secundaria._

_Facultad asignada: **Espía**_

- Espera –comenzó a decir cuando terminó –Quiere decir esto que… ¿eres una espía?

Franny asintió solamente. Parecía no estar muy entusiasmada con la noticia.

- Esto debe ser una broma –agregó -¡Tuviste 10 en todo!

- Debe ser suerte –contestó Franny.

- Fuiste la que más estudiaste de los tres ¡Era obvio que aprobarías! ¿No estás feliz? –dijo el castaño.

- Pues… no quería separarme de ustedes… creo que es inevitable –decía mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa.

- Oh, amiga… no te sientas mal por eso –la abrazaba Danny -¡Siempre vamos a ser amigos, no importan las circunstancias! Tal vez no nos veremos mucho, pero tú siempre nos recordarás y nosotros también… ¿Cierto, Renny?

- ¿Ah? Seh, sí, sí… -respondió ella, alejándose.

Al muchacho no le convenció mucho las palabras.

- Déjame hablarle un poco…

- ¿Ves? Ella me odia. Seguro que está molesta conmigo. Sabía qué si llegara a pasar lo de que uno de nosotros se volviera espía, tendríamos que aceptarlo… ahora sé que nunca estuvo dispuesta al trato…

- Tú lo dijiste, que estarías feliz por quién llegara a serlo. ¿Por qué no estás feliz? Tú eres la espía, eso es lo mejor que pude haber imaginado de ti…

* * *

><p>La joven Renata observaba el campus de la Academia desde el balcón de su pieza. Allí contemplaba cada vez que le perturbaba algo que sucedía. Sin hacer ruido, Danny se acercó sigilosamente para que ella no sintiera que estaba a su lado. De puntitas caminaba, pero su cuidado resultó en vano.<p>

- Sé que estás allí, Danny –dijo de pronto, mientras el otro se preguntaba si falló en algo para que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste?

- Ay, amigo… eres tan predecible… te crees complicado, pero para mí resultas ser como un libro abierto que puedo leer cuando sea y como quiera.

- Qué presumida eres…

- ¿Presumida? Una cosa es presumir y otra creerse lo que se es.

- Seh, lo que tú digas… Cambiemos de tema, ¿y por qué ese repentino escape?

- ¿Escape? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un conejo?

- Pues con esos dientes que tienes no te haría mal unos frenos –y se largó a reír el niño.

- ¡Grosero!

- No me importa lo que digas, crees que puedes ganarme con tu lógica absurda.

- Oh, absurda, y tú con tus respuestas que no tienen ninguna utilidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo inútil?

- No, dije que tus respuestas lo eran, pero si le vez de esa forma, entonces podría decir qué eres un inútil…

- ¡Ya, yo vine para otra cosa y te metes en otra! Sé que te pones así cuando te molesta algo, y lo que te molesta es que Franny se convierta en espía, estudie en otro grado y no la veamos más ¿Eso es?

- ¿Qué? ¡No es eso!

- ¡Mira, yo sé que lo es! ¡Te tirita el ojo!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Qué sí, sí lo es! Renny, reconoce que estás enojada por lo que te dije. No vas a estar furiosa solamente porque Francine estudiará algo diferente… ella está triste porque tú estás así…

- ¿En serio?

- Lo que menos quiere es que nosotros estemos tristes o enojados por su causa…

- Bueno… solo quedará la resignación…

- ¿Resignarse? OK, es un comienzo, mas lo que te aconsejaría es que la apoyaras en estos últimos días. Nosotros no elegimos venir aquí, pero hay que reconocer que es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Afuera no teníamos futuro…

- Quién sabe, Danny… tal vez tú no, pero yo he visto por completo cómo es el mundo allá afuera, en libertad…

* * *

><p>- Ah, no exageres, Franny –consolaba Wesh a la pelimorada -¡Serás una espía! ¡Qué cosas no daría por serlo!<p>

- ¡No digas eso! –le hizo un zape -¿Acaso nos dejarías botados por un simple cargo?

- Bueno… daría todo excepto la amistad que tengo con ustedes ¡Mas deberías estar feliz! Además… te tengo un regalo.

- ¿Regalo? –gritó sobresaltada -¿Regalo? ¿Cómo que regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué clase de regalo?

- Repetiste mucho la palabra "regalo".

- Déjate de decir tonterías y dámelo.

- No te lo puedo dar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te lo daré si no te veo una sonrisa en esa hermosa carita que tienes –le replicó el morocho –Así que regálame eso y yo te daré la sorpresa.

- Eres realmente detestable…

- Oh, no, con esas palabritas feas menos te mostraré lo que te tengo.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices… -y con menos ganas que una gallina que no puede volar, intentó sonreír y lo logró, mas aquella sonrisa estaba algo chueca.

- Con eso me basta ¡Ten! –y le pasó un pequeño artefacto extraño. Medía menos de 5 centímetros, era plateado con azul y tenía una cadena del mismo color para colgarlo al cuello. Inmediatamente ella se lo puso alrededor del suyo, ordenando su cabello.

- ¡Qué lindo, un collar! –se emocionó.

- ¿Collar? ¡No es un collar! Bueno… se usa como uno para aparentar que lo es. Es un simple _pendrive…_

- ¿Pendrive?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste la clase de Tecnología?

- ¿Para qué, si no tenía prueba?

- Ay, que tonta… un pendrive es un dispositivo USB que puede almacenar grandes cantidades de archivos digitales con solo conectarlo a una computadora. En el mundo exterior no existen muchos, solo nuestra organización los posee por ahora y te entregan uno cuando te gradúas… creo que es demasiado tiempo para ti, ya que eres madura y sé que con esta cosa le darás un buen uso…

- ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?

- Sé que es feo decir cómo lo hice, pero me escabullí por el Laboratorio de Tecnología y Ciencias para conseguir uno. Oí que los guardaban allí y me propuse regalarte uno.

- Hmmm… para la próxima prométeme una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que cuando hagas locuras, invítame porque también quiero participar –respondió Francine soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Jajaja!, en definitiva eres una malcriada.

- ¿Tú crees? Bueno… así soy, je.

Sin previo aviso, hubo un apagón, dejando a oscuras los lugares cerrados de la escuela. No pasó más de un minuto cuando se oyó una explosión subterránea y al instante regresó la luz.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –murmuró la niña.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Están bien? –llegaron corriendo Renata y Danny.

- Sí, eso… ¡Cuidado!

Cientos de cáscaras de naranja volaron desde el suelo hacia arriba, para luego volver a caer a tierra, cayendo en tejados, árboles, e incluso se metían por las ventanas inundando las habitaciones de los estudiantes, además de los salones de clases y oficinas de los profesores.

Ya terminada la lluvia de naranjas, el director de la escuela salió furioso a ver la escena.

- ¡Quién fue el maldito mocoso que destruyó mi hermosa Academia! –vociferó Monograma -¡Respondan!

Nadie dijo una palabra, ni siquiera para toser.

- ¡Respondan o si no les saco la cabeza uno a uno! ¡Empezando por él! –y agarró del cuello a Danny, impidiéndole respirar.

- ¡Danny! –trató de salvarlo Renata, mas Wesh la detuvo.

- Si intervienes será peor –le contestó en un susurro. Ante esa respuesta, ella no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Director! –le fue a su encuentro el profesor William, que se encontraba embarrado en jugo de naranja -¡Por favor, suelte al niño!

- ¡Estos estudiantes deben saber quienes mandan aquí! ¡Si no les demostramos las consecuencias de sus actos, jamás aprenderán a ser buenos agentes y espías!

- ¡Señor, estos niños no tienen la culpa! ¡Tal vez solo fue una simple fuga de la bodega de alimentos!

- ¡No! Si fuera así yo lo sabría. Esto fue hecho por rebeldes, que no quieren volver a clases el día de mañana…

- Este… señor, le prometo que antes que termine esta semana encontraremos al o los responsables de esto, pero suelte al alumno, por favor.

- Por estas situaciones se te considera el maestro más débil de toda la Academia –mientras decía estas palabras, liberó al castaño, quién se alejó de inmediato hasta sus amigos sobándose la nuca –Mas si no cumples lo que me dijiste, tomaré a ese flacucho y lo llevaré a las fosas subterráneas hasta que termine su enseñanza en esta institución ¿Le quedó claro?

- Sí… señor – manifestó en forma entrecortada.

Los dos tomaron caminos separados dejando a los niños perplejos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –suspiró Francine –No podrá descubrir quiénes fueron lo que hicieron explotar la bodega ¡Es muy poco tiempo para una investigación para una sola persona!

- Será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas, Danny. Te espera una larga estadía en el sótano –decía Wesh, lo que no animaba mucho al chico de los lentes.

Mientras tanto, Renata pensaba en alguna solución del dilema de su compañero.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Y si nosotros resolvemos el misterio? ¡No puede ser tan difícil para un grupo como el nuestro! –propuso la de cabello verdeazulado.

- Por favor… somos solo niños… ¿quién nos haría caso, si descubriéramos por suerte el responsable? –contrapuso pesimista Danny –Será mejor que me vaya despidiendo…

- ¡No digas eso! ¿Qué no es nada imposible? ¡Somos tres agentes y una espía y juntos resolveremos este misterio!

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo VII_

Al primer lugar donde había que iniciar la investigación era en la bodega de los alimentos, donde se guardaba la comida que se serviría los días siguientes. Los auxiliares de la Academia limpiaban los restos de cáscaras que había en los patios y demás lugares del colegio. Era una tarea complicada, y más si ese día había explotado donde guardaban las provisiones y cientos de naranjas se encontraban desparramadas por cada metro cuadrado de la escuela.

- Creo que ya sé qué habrá de postre mañana… -le dijo al oído Wesh a la niña de cabello morado.

- ¿Y ya piensas en comer?

- Bueno… los misterios me dan hambre y nunca dejo pasar una excepción… -y recogió una naranja de un arbusto.

- ¿Qué no sabes qué eso estuvo en el suelo, no? –lo miró con repugnancia Renata.

- Después de todo ustedes no son mi problema ¡Provecho!

- Si no fueras mi amigo te abofetearía…

- ¡Silencio! –los acalló Danny –Venimos a resolver un crimen, así que no hay que hacer ruido, y menos si ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Recuerden que hace unos minutos solamente ocurrió la explosión…

- ¡Ay, sí! ¡El detective Sherlock Holmes al rescate! –ironizó la muchacha.

El castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto y examinó atentamente el cuarto. Estaba impregnado de aroma cítrico en su alrededor, inundado de jugo de naranja y repleto de gajos. Todos allí sintieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar por el nivel de acidez, así que se cubrieron el rostro con unas bufandas que seguro debían ser de los encargados de la limpieza.

- ¡Uf! ¡Con esto jamás comeré naranjas…! –replicaban con repugnancia las niñas.

- ¡Qué delicaditas! En tanto yo este es mi paraíso ¡Y fíjense! ¡Ya no estoy refriado! –dijo con alegría Danny respirando a todo pulmón.

- En cambio, yo soy alérgica a las naranjas… -tosía Francine, alejándose de las montañas de basura.

- ¡Shhhhh! Ya les dije que silencio –volvió a acallarlos el castaño –Todo está muy calmado, más de lo normal…

Entonces, una sombra se presentó en la cocina, que estaba cerca de allí. Cerró la puerta bajo llave y como la bodega de las frutas tenía un congelador, bajó a temperatura en donde estaban los chicos a -5°C.

- Danny… ¿no escuchaste algo extraño por ahí?

- No, para nada –respondió tranquilo el chico.

- ¿No sienten que hace un poco más de frío?

La pregunta resultó incómoda para todos los que estaban allí adentro.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –sugirió Wesh, quien se dirigió a la salida. Inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear la puerta de acero -¡No… no se abre! –jadeaba.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe abrirse! Es decir… no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí ¡Vamos a terminar congelados! –Franny estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

- Tranquilos, muchachos –trató de mantener la calma Renata –Saldremos de aquí… o sea… debe haber una salida. Jeje, no nos dejarían morir de frío… ¿o sí?

El comentario dejó más helados de lo que estaban.

- Mejor no arruines más las cosas, Renny. Para colmo, estoy rodeada de naranjas…

* * *

><p>En menos de media hora, los jóvenes agentes más la espía primeriza se encontraban más que tiesos por el frío que ya se había hecho sentir en sus cuerpos. Las narices de cada uno destilaban agua y los lentes de Danny estaban escarchados. Para no perder calor se mantenían en constante movimiento, cosa que con el paso de los minutos se hacía cada vez más difícil a medida que sus articulaciones se congelaban, comenzando por los de los dedos a las rodillas y codos.<p>

- ¡Ah! –se quejaba el chico de cabello castaño.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó la peliverdeazulada, quien se había rendido hace rato y estaba tumbada en el suelo, durmiendo.

- No siento… mis piernas…

Ante la respuesta de su compañero, Renata empezó a preocuparse por la situación. Observó a su alrededor y no había mucha diferencia de estado en sus otros amigos del grupo. Francine estaba tiritando, al borde de la inconsciencia y Wesh no estaba mejor que ellos. De todos, la única que todavía conservaba fuerzas era ella.

- Esto no se puede quedar así –se dijo.

- ¿Qué? –habló confundido el muchacho al ver a la joven que subía por las cajas de abarrotes hasta una escotilla que había en el techo.

- Solo quédate en silencio, necesito concentrarme…

Confiando en su compañera, no la siguió molestando con sus palabras. La niña ya arriba forcejeó contra la abertura para ver si cedía a una salida al exterior. Todo era en vano, esta se encontraba congelada por las bajas temperaturas, reforzada en hielo.

- ¡Rayos! Con manos humanas esto no dará resultado… -gritó enojada –A menos…

Rápidamente bajó de nuevo para escarbar por los rincones de la bodega, ante las miradas confundidas de los demás. Luego de mucho tiempo de búsqueda, halló lo que esperaba encontrar.

- ¡Eureka! –exclamó triunfal, alzando un pedazo de fierro, a la mirada inservible para quien no tiene imaginación.

- ¿Y de qué servirá eso para salir de aquí? –le expresó en forma despectiva el morocho.

- Oh, solo espera y verás –y de un solo golpe, rompió varias capas de escarcha que estaban pegadas a la compuerta. Aunque fue certero, varias veces tuvo que hacerlo para que estas fueran retiradas por completo.

Al final, ya logrado su idea, pudo abrir la escotilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los chicos se encaramaron en las cajas (subiendo como si fuera una escalera) y escaparon de su prisión helada a la calidez de las afueras.

- ¡Eres una heroína! –la abrazaba Franny -¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?

- Pensando –rió la niña.

- ¡Ojalá fuera tan inteligente como tú! Si pudiera, te entregaría mi título para que tú fueras espía…

- ¡Bah! No es para tanto… ¡Pero no nos salgamos del tema! ¿Quién habrá sido el que nos encerró en la bodega?

- ¿Y el que disminuyó la temperatura…?

- Pues es el mismo que hizo toda esta función… -habló tajantemente Danny mientras se sacudía su ropa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Quién tiene más razones para hacernos daño?

Nadie dijo nada ante aquél detalle obvio.

- Bueno… hago caso a las palabras del niño de cuatro ojos –se burló Renata.

- ¡Oye!

- Ya en serio, su teoría no es nada mala… al menos ya tenemos una pista, y un tema más personal por la cual pelear…

* * *

><p>No continuaron con la investigación hasta el día siguiente…<p>

Estudiaron un poco la situación, y pudieron observar que la causa por la cual estaban sucediendo estos eventos no era por una sola simple casualidad (a pesar que eso ya estaba demostrado desde el principio), sino por una razón en particular: el comienzo del nuevo semestre de clases.

¿Qué significaba? Que esperaban sabotear la escuela en sus inicios, y así poder escapar de la Academia.

La finalidad era muy parecida a la de ellos cuando deseaban salir en vacaciones del colegio, pero el asunto ahora que los responsables estaban dispuestos a herir personas para lograrlo.

Era peligroso, pero necesaria la investigación.

- Ahora debemos descubrir cuál será su siguiente objetivo –estudiaba la peliverdeazulada unos planos que había hecho el castaño- Ellos esperarán una confusión, para entrar a la cabina que abre la entrada de la escuela y salir. Mas necesitarán una hora, un lugar, un momento en que se junte demasiada gente para ejecutar su plan…

- ¡Yo tengo una! –exclamó a los cuatro vientos Wesh –Ustedes saben que el segundo día todos se juntan en el Aula Magna de la Academia para el acto de iniciación. Es la ocasión perfecta, donde todos los maestros, inspectores y otras autoridades del establecimiento estarán preocupados de los alumnos ¡El crimen perfecto como dirían! Mas eso será el día de mañana…

- Suficiente tiempo para estudiar todo esto a fondo, compañero –contestó Renny en forma marcial –ahora descansemos, tomen leche o lo que sea… seguiremos más tarde…

Lo anterior ocurrió a las 6 de la mañana. Ya todos a esa hora estaban listos, pues era el primer día de clases, había que prepararlo todo, limpiar las habitaciones, ordenar los nuevos cuadernos que les proporcionada la organización. Era un alivio que todo les fuera dado en ese ámbito, ya que ellos no podía comprar los materiales y libros de texto y lo otro es que no se podía, pues no podían ir a las grandes ciudades a comprarlos.

- Es hora de ir a clases muchachos… -dijo Renata –La secundaria… ¿Preparados?

Los jóvenes asintieron ante lo dicho por ella.

- Bien… aquí nos separamos… ¡Estaremos en contacto, Franny!

- ¿Amigas? –le ofreció la mano la pelimorada.

- Amigas –respondió estrechándosela –Y no te pongas a llorar, que todo estará bien ¿Tranquila?

- ¿Llorar? ¿Y qué no tú no eres la llorona aquí? –contestó en forma burlona Francine.

- Ya vete, sino esto se volverá un mar de lágrimas –y en eso, a pesar que sonreía, se secó una pequeña lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

Ya hecha la despedida, terminando con el resto de la pandilla, Franny corrió a la nueva aula que le habían asignado a los espías de primer grado en secundaria.

- Una menos… -murmuró Danny -¿Y tú Wesh?

- Pues nos vemos, camaradas… ustedes saben que yo voy a un grado mayor que a ustedes… ¿Y Danny?

- ¿Si?

- Cuida bien a la pequeña Renny, mira que es tan frágil…

- ¡No soy frágil! –bufó molesta.

- Lo que tú digas, pero vigílala bien…

- No te preocupes, la estaré observando segundo por segundo –decía el de los lentes.

* * *

><p>Daniel y Renata estaban sentados juntos, como acostumbraban todos los años. Haberse separado de Francine igual había sido un golpe duro, mas ambos estaban felices por ella, como correspondía ser. Además, las chicas se podrían ver por las noches, pues compartían habitación…<p>

Para colmo, el primer día, la maestra (pues ya no les hacía clases el profesor Hugges), quien era la misma que los había inspeccionado en el examen global, no descansaba de sus ideas pasadas y el primer día les dio la carga de realizar una prueba de todos los contenidos ya hechos los años anteriores.

- ¡Pssssss! ¡Pssssss!

- ¿Eh? –se sobresaltó Renny, al escuchar que Danny buscaba llamar su atención.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo haremos para detener al chico sin que nos echen de menos en clases?

- Pues… no sé cómo… -respondió en un murmullo, para que la maestra no los oyera mientras hacían el trabajo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -¡Ya sé! Solo necesitamos un par de uniformes, los pompones de Artes que hicimos esa vez, una muñeca inflable y un esqueleto…

- ¿Esqueleto?

- ¡Calla! Cuando toque la campana iremos por esos artículos y solo sigue mis instrucciones…

- ¿Quién hace tanto escándalo? –bufó la profesora.

Afortunadamente, ambos muchachos reanudaron sus actividades sin que nadie sospechara nada de lo que habían estado hablando entre los dos.

* * *

><p>Con Francine todo era muy distinto. Ella era parte de una clase única, donde solo iban los espías de su grado. Eran apenas 10 alumnos y la primera asignatura que debieron realizar fue la de Educación Física, para preparar su cuerpo a situaciones arriesgadas en el área de campo.<p>

Para ello, la clase tenía un espacio especial para el aprendizaje. Esta era una cancha, donde se simulaban toda variedad de terrenos que existía en el mundo, natural o artificial. Desde la jungla y desierto, a las grandes ciudades y la altitud de un rascacielos.

- ¡Ya, señoritas! –gritó el maestro canoso pero robusto, vestido con un buzo y un silbato en el cuello -¡Esta es nuestra primera clase! ¡Así que a cada uno les haré una prueba de rendimiento físico que medirá si son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser espías! Tal vez se hayan ganado el puesto por el mérito intelectual, pero gran parte de esta tarea implica desarrollo corporal en una misión. Si los capturan ¿Los defenderán sus mamitas? ¡Pues tendrán que lidiar ustedes mismos por su mugrosa vida? ¿Han entendido?

- ¡Sí señor! –respondieron los estudiantes sin reparos.

El profesor echó una mirada acusadora a todos los niños de la fila. Muchacho por muchacho, niña por niña (aunque la cantidad era pequeña y equitativa) y de entre los alumnos. Casi como si el destino le estuviera jugando en contra, fue elegida Franny.

- Tu nombre…

- Francine Bouvier, maestro –susurró la joven.

- ¡No balbucees! Mira que con ese acento hablas como boba. Bien… al frente…

Sin rebeldía, dio unos pasos adelante, hasta el centro de la cancha, que en ese momento tenía una superficie lisa y estaba dividida en diferentes baldosas negras con cuadrículas verdes fluorescentes.

- Alumnos –les ordenó a los demás chicos el profesor –A la cabina…

Ya abandonada la pelimorada, sin saber lo que pasaría, el hombre y los estudiantes estaban estáticos en la sala de comandos.

- Ahora veremos qué haces, flacucha… -y pulsó un botón rojo que se encontraba en el compartimiento.

Las ventanas del salón de los paneles de control se oscurecieron, haciendo que Franny no pudiera verlos (solo que ellos sí). Ante ella se presentó una pequeña mesa grisácea, en la cual reposaba un casco, que sin dudarlo se lo puso encima de la cabeza.

Ya puesto, al instante pudo ver un campo de batalla, en dónde habían varios espías enemigos rodeándola para atacarla al más mínimo movimiento. Era obvio que era un simulador y ellos solo hologramas que eran visualizados por proyectores, mas si la llegaban a herir, lo que le hicieran sería real por medio de la electricidad que utilizaba el casco.

- Pero qué… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya uno de aquellos personajes extraños la habían atacado con una katana en el hombro. Aunque fue leve, de inmediato sintió que una lengua de fuego cruzaba por él. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas producto del dolor que le causaba.

Sin quejas volvió a levantarse. No tenía nada a la mano para defenderse. Entonces intuyó que debía arreglárselas por fuerza propia, fue cuando recordó las clases de yudo y karate que había practicado desde principios de su estadía en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeros la observaban con terror y el maestro no se inmutaba. Solo estudiaba atentamente sus movimientos, nada se le escapaba.

Rápida como un rayo fue derrotando cada uno de los espías sin que la toquen ni un solo cabello. Solo ella los hacía caer y les aplicaba llaves que les había enseñado William antes de que terminaran la primaria.

No pasaron si quiera unos cinco minutos y ya todos sus oponentes estaban deshabilitados para luchar, lo que significaba que el "juego" había acabado.

- ¡Bravo! –aplaudía sin mucho entusiasmo el profesor –Le he hecho clases a muchos estudiantes, pero ninguno logró derrotar a todos sus oponentes con tanta rapidez cómo tú. Tal vez te hayan herido, mas eso es lo de menos.

- ¿Eso significa que estoy bien?

- No bien… tal vez bien para ser principiante, pero la mejor que he visto ¡Y espero que todos ustedes logren un desempeño como el de ella? ¿Me oyeron?

Luego de aquella mañana, Francine se convirtió en una de las más populares de su clase ¿Qué popular? ¡La más popular! A pesar de ser el primer día, los halagos y palabras que les decían sus nuevos "amigos" aumentaban su orgullo y muy rápido olvidó su misión personal que tenía con Renata y los demás…_  
><em>

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo VIII_

A la hora del primer receso, Danny, Renata y Wesh se encontraban conversando juntos en el pasillo, junto a los casilleros, ideando la estrategia para poder conseguir lo que necesitaban para salir desapercibidos de sus respectivas clases. En eso estaban cuando Francine salió de su sala rodeada de un séquito de muchachos de su grado que alababan sus proezas hechas anteriormente.

- ¡Franny! –corrió hacia ella la peliverdeazulada -¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Sabes? Estábamos planeando…

- ¿La conoces? –le preguntó John, uno de los muchachos del grupo en el que se encontraba la niña de cabello morado, con quien había simpatizado mucho aparentemente

Aquellas palabras lo había dicho él con tanto desprecio que se sintió avergonzada de que la relacionaran con sus antiguos compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Renny aún esperaba la respuesta.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio cuando su supuesta amiga la observó con una ironía burlesca.

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando –fingió sonrojada-Y no me llames Franny, soy Francine Bouvier.

- P-pero…

- ¿Pero? Y creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más. No te conozco y ahora déjame sola. Debo hablar con mis amigos.

- ¿Amigos?

Sin responder ante la duda de Renata, la chica se retiró con su corte, ante la mirada confundida de los jóvenes agentes.

- ¿Pero qué le sucede a Franny? –dijo con extrañeza Wesh.

- Se comportó de una forma muy, pero muy rara…

En cambio Renata no emitía ningún comentario al respecto. Realmente el comportamiento de la que alguna vez fue su amiga le dolió bastante. Sabía que eso pasaría, que si uno de ellos se transformaba en espía se le subiría el cargo a la cabeza, cosa que detestaba con todo su ser.

La habían decepcionado, lo que la hería profundamente…

- ¿Te sientes bien, Renny? –se preocupó Daniel.

- Nooo… sigo… seeeh… solo… sigamos sin Francine –contestó cabizbaja.

Lo último hizo que ambos muchachos abrieran sus ojos como platos. Jamás Renata había tratado a uno de sus amigos por su nombre real, a excepción de Wesh.

- ¿Seguir sin Franny? –exclamó el castaño -¡No podemos! ¡Es la única espía de nosotros y la necesitamos!

- Pues yo lo creo –agregó obstinada -¿Cree que somos inferiores a ella? ¡Pues bien! Pero no seguiré su jueguito…

- Por favor, cálmate…

- ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? En primer lugar casi nos matan de frío hace poco y ahora esto… ¡No lo soporto más! –y pesadamente cayó en una especie de silla de parque que estaba en el pasillo, presionando sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos.

- No otra vez… -suspiró el chico.

- Querida –intentó tranquilizarla el moreno acariciando su cabello como un hermano mayor-Al menos trata de calmarte hasta que todo este circo termine… tal vez Franny nos haya fallado, mas procura mantenerte firme. No le tengo rencor a ella, pero me duele más que esto te haga sentir tan mal… ¿prometes no perder la cordura mientras todo esto dure?

La joven suspiró hondamente antes de asentir con la cabeza en señal de sí.

- Muy bien… -la soltó Wesh –Será mejor que arreglemos todo para estar preparados…

* * *

><p>Francine se encontraba aún con sus compañeros de clase, paseando por la escuela a lo que durara el recreo. En subsiguiente, ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Le remordía la conciencia haber negado su amistad con los muchachos, en especial con Renata. Todavía recordaba la expresión de la chica en ese momento. Por dentro se sentía sucia y traicionera.<p>

- ¿Te sucede algo, Francine? –le inquirió John.

- No… nada… es que aquí se está muy encerrado y… eso es todo…

- ¿Cómo no va a sentirse uno encerrado en este domo? ¡No existe libertad para hacer nada! –dijo esto frunciendo el ceño. Entonces se percató que la de cabello violeta lo estaba observando extrañada y recuperó la compostura –Este… lo siento… a veces digo cosas locas y ya sabes…

- No, no lo sé –contestó tajante.

- Bueno… seguro debes estar cansada de tanta compañía… es decir… ¿por qué mejor no lo hacemos… solos?

La idea perturbaba un poco a la joven, mas el semblante relajado de su nuevo "amigo" hacía desaparecer sus sospechas y pronto se sin confiada a su lado.

- Y… -murmuró el chico.

- Pues… está bien… -respondió dubitativa.

- ¡Fuera todos! –bufó repentinamente John.

Al instante, los compañeros huyeron como si hubieran visto un demonio.

- OK… ¿empezamos?

* * *

><p>John era un joven, obviamente de la misma edad de Francine. Tal vez un poco más alto que ella, de cabello claro, no rubio, pero sí de un color castaño bronceado. Era muy atractivo, y no lo decía solo ella, sino muchas niñas de la Academia, aunque eran prohibido los noviazgos en la escuela, siempre eran llamados "amigos con ventaja", algo más que solo significaba lo mismo, pero con otro nombre.<p>

Era obvio que Franny estaba en su siguiente "amiga".

Pasearon juntos por los diferentes patios llenos de verdor y flores (aunque sea una escuela, por ser un internado y tener niños metidos las 24 horas había que tener algo de colorido), por los invernaderos, hasta llegar a los pasillos principales. Curiosamente en ese lugar no habían muchos chicos, tal vez porque prefirieron disfrutar el "exterior" o que ciertas personas no permitían que los demás pasaran cerca…

- Este… John… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Vamos, querida… entremos.

Y este abrió una de las puertas de un casillero.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –hizo una mueca de disgusto Franny.

- Nada malo, quiero mostrarte algo…

- ¿Y por qué no lo traes aquí?

- ¿Acaso no eres una de nosotros?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo soy?

Mientras desafiaba al muchacho, sin darse cuenta aparecían de todas partes sombras, sombras desconocidas, que iba a su acecho.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quiere saborear la libertad?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sin poder evitarlo, maliciosamente John la tomó de la cintura. Fue cuando supo que no venía nada bueno para ella.

- ¡Suéltame! –intentó zafarse, y lo logró, mas aquellas lúgubres siluetas la agarraron por los brazos, inmovilizándola.

- Vaya, y yo que iba a compartir mi plan contigo. Eres fuerte, Francine, pero no lo suficiente para nosotros.

- ¿Qué planeas? –la voz de la pelimorada, aunque decidida, en el fondo estaba asustada, y más entre aquellas personas tan oscuras que la sujetaban.

- Te lo iba a decir, pero como veo que no estás dispuesta a pagar el precio, será mejor que…

Y antes que el malvado chico pudiera terminar su frase, aquellos desconocidos la empujaron al casillero, encerrándola con llave.

- … Esperes mientras terminamos nuestro "trabajito" –finalizó John con una risa siniestra.

- Eres un imbécil, desgraciado y un…

- Oh, no, esas palabras no las puede decir una señorita.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy una señorita? ¡No soy una niña, John! Por algo soy espía…

- Y era por eso que te tenía fe… mas fallaste. Eres una decepción para los espías.

- No sé lo que tendrás en mente, pero los maestros de detendrán…

- ¿Maestros? Ni ellos sabrán quién los golpeó –reía sarcástico -¿Sabes por qué…? Porque nosotros somos los que produjimos la explosión… ¿entiendes? Tenemos esto en nuestro poder –y sacó de su bolsillo una bomba, anaranjada, con la apariencia de una naranja, mas se notaba que era falsa –Esto es lo que causó todo… ¡la bomba cítrica!

- ¿La bomba cítrica? –se extrañó la joven.

- No seas tonta, seguro escuchaste la clase de ciencias. Todo esto lo hice casi por obra accidental… ¡Nunca supe que esto me sería útil algún día hasta este año, cuando la perfeccioné! Con solo una ¡Una sola! Puede destruir todo un pasillo, con el sumo cuidado. Eso hice, con la bodega. Para mi suerte ese día habían naranjas, así que robé algunas y la usé para mi creación. La idea que fueran usadas naranjas fue casualidad. La bomba en sí no es letal, solo explota y lanza lejos lo que toca, como distracción al enemigo. Está hecha de bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre, lo básico en fermentación, además de otros químicos menores que reaccionan. El ácido cítrico de la naranja fue el toque final. Con ella, la gente queda dormida al instante, como un somnífero. Lo de la explosión de hace unos días no resultó cómo esperaba, mas hice unas cuantas modificaciones y estaba listo… en definitiva saldríamos de la Academia antes de lo esperado.

Lo último que había dicho "saldríamos de la Academia" intrigó mucho a Francine.

- ¿Y para qué quieres salir? O mejor dicho… ¿por qué me querías a mí?

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Supe que fuiste una de las pocas personas que han intentado escapar de la escuela en su historia y la que ha estado más cerca de hacerlo… en definitiva… tú nos servías, pues eras espía y tenías ese antecedente. Pero veo que no eres tan ambiciosa como creía…

- Todavía no has respondido mi primera pregunta.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Afuera, en el Exterior, existe una guerra, y no nos han dicho.

- ¿Guerra?

- Una guerra, pero no de esas sangrientas que nos cuentan las clases de Historia. Es una guerra sin balas, sin sangre derramada, sin muertos. Es una Guerra Fría, y cuando salgamos de aquí, seremos los conejillos de indias, que irán al frente, para servirles de espías al lado al cual pertenecemos, contra el bando contrario.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Una "guerra fría" ¡Es absurdo! Todas las guerras tienen batallas…

- Esta no… ¡Es verdad! Nosotros no queremos ser parte de ella. Si tú tampoco, sé inteligente y únetenos, y seremos libres, sin responsabilidades… solo tú y yo…

Y terminó su clásico discurso de villano.

La oferta sonaba tentadora. Además que lo que le había contado sobre esa "guerra fría" parecía muy convincente y real, pero era una idea ilógica.

- Lo siento, señores… -suspiró la muchacha –pero no puedo aceptar su invitación.

Y de una patada se liberó que sus opresores. Rápida como un rayo salió corriendo de aquellos oscuros pasillos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que la perdieron de vista, y no pudieron alcanzarla.

* * *

><p>Danny, Renata y Wesh estaban en la oculta sala de "Multitaller", donde se encontraban los materiales que necesitaban para su plan. La idea era elaborar unos señuelos, que se asemejaran a ellos y que pudieran engañar a sus profesores. Lo que se proponían era algo tonto, incluso la misma peliverdeazulada opinaba lo mismo.<p>

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¡Esto no engañaría a nadie! –decía en forma despectiva la chica.

- Bueno… algo es algo… -justificaba el castaño –tenemos que intentarlo… al menos para que podamos salir sin que nos descubran…

- Pero es una total estupidez. Queremos engañar a personas que en su juventud fueron alguna vez espías y agentes ¿No se darán cuenta?

- Entiende, que nuestra maestra no tiene buena vista, y el de Wesh es medio ciego, así que hagamos el intento.

- OK, confío en ustedes, pero a medias…

Mientras trabajaban con los muñecos de papel maché, llegó Franny, jadeando, donde estaban ellos.

- Oh… viniste… -murmuró reacia Renata.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho, Renny… y a ustedes también, chicos –se disculpaba la de cabello morado –Solo que tengo que decirles algo…

- ¿Cómo qué cosa? –sonrió sarcástica la joven –Que ya no somos tus amigos, que nos tirarás como un pañuelo sucio al suelo, nos pisotearás y olvidarás. Ya lo dijiste, Francine. No somos tus amigos…

- Renata, no… -trató de intervenir Danny, quien sentía que las disculpas de Franny eran sinceras, así como Wesh.

- ¡Calla, Danny! –lo empujó hacia un lado Renata –Ya no soportaré más que nos traten como trapero…

- Dirás TÚ no soportarás más…

Entonces comenzó una discusión muy fea entre ambos compañeros, con el moreno de árbitro, que intentaba separarlos. Franny ya no aguantaba más la pelea.

- ¡Basta! –bufó molesta la chica francesa, cosa que muy pocas veces pasaba, mas todo lo que e había pasado durante el día la había puesto de muy mal humor –Si por causa mía hacen todo esto, será mejor que ya no sea más su amiga…

El muchacho de lentes, quien se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido, quiso detenerla.

- Franny, yo no…

- Está bien, Danny. Yo no estoy enojada con ninguno de ustedes. Solo quiero lo mejor para cada uno de mis amigos, así que creo que es lo correcto. Si van a resolver todo esto, háganlo sin mí.

Triste y cabizbaja, la joven se retiró del salón, ante la mirada compasiva de los dos varones y la acusadora de la niña de cabello verde y azul.

Después, Danny encaró con los ojos a su otra compañera.

- ¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó Renny.

- Bueno… solo esperaba un poco de compresión para tu amiga que durante tanto tiempo te aconsejó…

- Y que nos apuñaló por la espalda en público…

- Rencorosa… -murmuró entre risas el chico, junto a Wesh.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada –carcajeaba el morocho –Pero, ambos creemos que eres algo rencorosa…

- ¡Claro! O sea YO soy la culpable de todo esto. Estamos en una situación seria, de investigación. Hay que tener algo de profesionalismo…

- Renny, somos niños…

Ante eso no podía discutir, iba a decir algo más para justificarse, cuando sintió que la golpeaban por la nuca, y que caía al suelo y todo se nublaba.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, alcanzó a ver que sus otros dos amigos eran golpeado de la misma forma como lo habían hecho con ella.

* * *

><p>Todo fue oscuridad y tinieblas. Silencio, como un sueño. Un sueño que de a poco se volvió doloroso. Quien sentía todo era Renata. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo observar que la habían amarrado con gruesas cuerdas alrededor del cuerpo. Sus manos estaban maniatadas y al lado suyo estaban Danny y Wesh, todavía desmayados.<p>

Con horror vio hacia abajo y descubrió que los tres estaban pendiendo del techo del gimnasio de la Academia. Estaban todos los cursos y grados de la escuela, profesores y Monograma estaba por iniciar el primer acto del año.

A su lado se encontraba el maestro William, quien estaba nervioso. Era obvio. Sabía que en cualquier momento podrían atacar los responsables de la explosión y que él pagaría los platos rotos, por no haberlo impedido.

- ¡Chicos, chicos, despierten! –remeció suavecito a sus amigos para que despertaran.

Estos dos tenían un enorme chichón morado en un costado de sus cuellos. Se notaba que les dolía, pues al tocarlos hacían unas muecas de molestia.

Hasta que al fin recuperaron la conciencia.

- ¡R-R-Renny! –tartamudeaba el castaño. Este ya no usaba sus lentes. Seguro que cuando los arrastraron hasta allí se habían caído en la sala -¡Renny! ¿Dónde estamos?

- Será mejor que los veas tú mismo.

Observó hacia abajo y casi grita de susto al ver toda la gente que había.

- ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! –lloraba.

- ¡No seas llorón! –lo retó Wesh –Si pudiera sacar mi mano, te golpearía… No podemos llamar la atención.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Como si fuera obvia la respuesta, el morocho miró hacia arriba y en donde se sujetaba la cuerda en un fuerte nudo, una silueta oscura estaba por cortar las hebras. Cada vez que subían el volumen de la voz, la daga que estaba dispuesta a romperla se acercaba más y más para hacerlo.

Para evitar el fin de sus vidas, murmuraron.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –susurró Danny.

- Nosotros no podremos. Si tan solo hubiera otra persona que lo hiciera… -musitaba Renata.

- Franny nos hubiera servido en este momento –masculló Wesh.

Renny le dirigió una mirada asesina al mencionar a su ex-amiga.

Pero como si las oraciones fueran respondidas, la mismísima Francine apareció y se deshizo del enemigo.

- ¡Eso Franny! –gritaban los dos muchachos. Mas abajo las personas no escuchaban lo que decían. Estaban demasiado alto como para saberlo.

La muchacha amarrada no decía una sola palabra. Era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que se había equivocado en lo que pensaba en que ella se había olvidado de su amistad.

La que venía en su rescate estaba dispuesta a subirlos y desatarlos, cuando John, el causante de todo este embrollo, fue a su encuentro.

Lo curioso es que no movió ni un dedo por un momento, ni siquiera se acercó a Franny, pero una risa siniestra invadió su blancuzco rostro, como si tuviera algo macabro en mente.

Y así era: Sacando de su bolsillo la temida bomba, la que tanto había hablado a la joven. Con terror, Francine se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría, así que tenía dos opciones. O salvar a sus amigos y que la bomba explotara sobre todos ellos, o quitarle el arma y dejarlos morir de una caída de más de 30 metros de altura.

Difícil dilema, mas como espía que era, su decisión fue pensada con sabiduría y con una rapidez envidiable.

Se lanzó con todo su peso a la cuerda en la que pendían los tres chicos. Estos primero creyeron que ella se iba a suicidar (cosa que no fue). La pelimorada, ya sujetándose de esta, sobre las cabezas de ellos, empezó a balancearse en forma expedita para llegar hasta el techo. Ya estando lo suficientemente alto, sacó una pequeña navaja suiza que había sacado de la bodega (ya saben, lo que había pasado hace dos capítulos atrás) y cortó de la soga, para que los cuatros cayeran en los balcones en donde se encontraba John.

- ¡Quieres terminar toda esta locura y entregarte! –le gritó Francine.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Estoy cerca de lograr todo lo que quería! Solo tengo que lanzar esto al suelo y ¡Boooom! Adiosito a todos…

- ¿Tú crees? –y como cerca de ella había una caja en la cual había diversos utensilios de cocina, entre ellos una sartén. Franny la sacó de inmediato y con ella golpeó certeramente en la nuca, tal como lo habían hecho aquellas personas oscuras, lo que lo dejó inconsciente.

Como el rubio, al caer al suelo, la bomba salió disparada al techo, y luego se disponía a explotar al tocar el piso.

- ¡La bomba! –se horrorizó la pelimorada. Pero para su consuelo, Renata se lanzó al mismísimo estilo Tarzán con la cuerda como si fuera una liana y alcanzó atrapar el arma, sin que los alumnos y profesores abajo se dieran cuenta.

Al ver que su líder había sido capturado, aquellos que eran sus secuaces (las sombras, que en realidad eran agentes y uno que otros espía alumno cómplice de sus actos), escaparon, cosa que no les serviría, porque después de que John hablara, era seguro que los atraparían.

- ¡Franny! –vino a su encuentro Renny, aunque después su voz suave se volvió dura. Estaba reacia a pedirle disculpas –Esteee… Francine… volviste…

- Seh, volví, porque sabía que ustedes necesitarían ayuda. Ya John nos había querido eliminar una vez, era obvio que lo volvería a intentar.

Ante el comentario irónico, los compañeros comenzaron a carcajear.

- Ah, bueno… es bueno que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad… -suspiró feliz Renata.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? –le codeó Danny a la pelimorada.

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta ¡Dí algo! –le murmuró a oído.

Renata entonces supo a lo que se refería y bajando la cabeza, musitó unas palabras ininteligibles.

- ¿Ah? –no pudo escuchar Franny.

- P… Fra…

- ¿Qué?

- Que me perdones, Franny… -masculló entre dientes la adolescente.

- Creo que no oí…

- ¡QUÉ ME PERDONES, FRANCINE BOUVIER! –gritó al borde de la histeria.

Nuevamente, todos rieron con ganas. Era divertido ver cuando la muchacha perdía los estribos.

- ¡Jajaja! Está bien… -se moría de la risa la de cabello morado –No importa… la que debería pedir perdón soy yo. No sabes cuántos malos ratos te hice pasar…

- Bueno… Entonces perdonémonos mutuamente y terminamos esto… creo que fueron suficientes aventuras por hoy…

- No lo creo… -dijo Danny –La secundaria recién empieza, y nuestras vidas como agentes y espías no comienzan como tal… No pidas peras, cuando el árbol te da manzanas…

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo IX_

El resto de la secundaria fue aburrido comparado con su inicio.

A medida que pasaban los años, Renata comenzó a ver a Danny con otros ojos. Ya no como su amigo o "hermano de otra madre", sino distinto, ni siquiera ella misma se lo explicaba…

¿Sería amor? ¡Bah! Lo encontraba absurdo e inmaduro. No podía, ellos eran amigos, y seguro él no se fijaría en alguien como ella: aburrida, loca e inadaptada.

Y Danny, un muchacho noble, alegre, calmado y creativo… era imposible…

A pesar que Francine se encontraba en otras clases, estudiando a como le quemaban las pestañas para graduarse de espía, a menudo se juntaban en los recreos, y conversaban con la peliverdeazulada por las noches en el camarote hasta que ya no les quedaba voz, hablando de sus planes, lo que hacían sus compañeros varones y cada aventura que hacían entre ellos.

No hay mucho que contar… solo que así siguió el año y el otro, y el próximo y los que vinieron después, hasta que terminó todo el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>"¿Te habrás olvidado de mí? Seguro que sí… ya han pasado cuatro años desde nuestra graduación… Yo no te he olvidado… no quiero perder esos hermosos recuerdos… tu amabilidad, inocencia… ni la calidez de tus abrazos cuando me calmabas y le acariciabas como si fuera tu hermanita pequeña, y yo quería ser algo más… Al enjuagar mis lágrimas cuando estaba desanimada, venías tú, y verte era como el cascabeleo de varias campanas, preparadas para el árbol de Navidad… mas yo estoy aquí y tu más allá de los mares…"<p>

Pensaba tristemente la ya joven adulta Renata Abbott en un bar del centro de Londres. Estaba muy desanimada, mientras bebía un café y escuchando la opaca melodía de una chica vestida de negro recitando poemas con un estilo emo-gótico. Cada vez que terminaba sus versos, en vez de aplaudir, el público tronaba los dedos, cosa que hizo nuestra muchacha enamorada platónicamente de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo despedirse como tal. Se sentía una tonta y estúpida por haber discutido con Danny el día anterior de su partida.

Sabía que él estaba en Estados Unidos. Francine y Wesh, que tampoco los había visto se encontraban en Francia, estudiando en sus respectivas universidades.

Renata estaba estudiando medicina. Había tenido varias misiones ya con varios compañeros los cuales eran heridos y tenía que ser de doctora para sanarlos. Era una carrera muy complicada, así que decidió terminar los deberes en un lugar tranquilo como ese bar, alejada de toda la agitada vida de la ciudad inglesa.

- ¿Está ocupado?

Era un joven, alto, de cabeza rectangular, castaño y usaba lentes. Le estaba pidiendo si podía sentarse junto a ella.

Renata, pensando que solo era un truco para tenerla como su novia, estrategia que muchos habían intentado, pero dudó un segundo, cuando el chico tropezó con la pata de una de las sillas que había cerca.

¡Curiosidad! La misma actitud de torpeza de recordó a Danny… tal vez no era un mal muchacho, después de todo…

- Si quieres, puedes sentarte… -respondió lacónicamente Renny.

El castaño se acomodó en la silla, frente a frente de la joven. Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolso. Por la portada de este pudo ver que era de la historia de la humanidad en el Paleolítico. De seguro debía estudiar antropología o algo por el estilo, cosa que interesó un poco a la chica.

Distraída observando los movimientos de este, Renata no pudo darse cuenta que a su lápiz se le estaba acabando la tinta. Cuando lo hizo, preocupada buscó en su mochila si había otra lapicera de repuesto, cosa que no tuvo éxito.

- Si quieres toma el mío… -le ofreció una pluma de color azul su compañero de mesa.

Ella lo observó con una ceja levantada, como desconfiando de su actitud. Al final, Renata se retiró del bar, dejando al chico desconcertado.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de ahora? –se decía despectiva afuera del local-¿Creen que nos derretiremos a la primera solo porque son unos galanes y fingen ser adorables con nosotras? ¡No somos tontas! ¡Las mujeres no somos tontas!

Eso último lo dijo en voz tan alta (literalmente gritando) que toda la gente que pasó cerca de ella la miró con cara extraña.

- ¡Sí! –fue la única señal de apoyo de una señora gorda que vendía naranjas en un puesto.

Roja de la vergüenza, Renny se apartó del lugar. Ya se había humillado demasiado en un solo día.

No había caminado más de dos cuadras cuando uno de sus accesorios que le habían asignado en la agencia, un brazalete con una pequeña pantalla comenzó a sonar en su muñeca. Como habían personas a su alrededor, se ocultó en un callejón sin que nadie la viera y encendió en trasmisor.

Era la inspectora Iniciales, la que estaba a cargo de informarle sus misiones.

- Agente R.A.0074, la necesitamos a usted en el aeropuerto de Londres. Le asignaremos una misión en Estados Unidos…

- ¿Estados Unidos? –se emocionó la joven, pero luego recuperó su compostura –Este… sí, señora… a sus órdenes.

- Te acompañarán el agente D.F.6083 y W.D.9470. La espía F.B.5017 será su guía y la que los supervisará.

- ¿Quiénes son específicamente los que estarán conmigo en esto?

- No podemos decirle. El general de alto mando W.H.8427 no nos permite decirle. Al parecer quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Renata conocía ese nombre en clave. Era el de su viejo maestro William Hugges. No lo veía en años…

- ¿Una sorpresa, eh? Estaré allí en cuanto pueda, descuide. Lo tengo todo controlado.

- Excelente. El avión partirá antes del amanecer. Para entonces apresúrese…

* * *

><p>En aquél mismo día, Danny, quien se había convertido en un joven bien hecho y derecho, caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad de Danville, ciudad que había sido su hogar antes de ir a la Academia. Allí había sido criado en un orfanato, pero ahora vivía gracias a la beca que la O.W.C.A. le había proporcionado.<p>

Estudiaba antropología. Creía que siguiendo esa carrera tendría una vida más ligera y libre de emociones en contraste de su doble vida de agente secreto.

Llevaba en sus brazos una montaña de libros, enciclopedias, cuadernos y agendas. Se dirigía a la oficina del profesor de Historia. Había tomado la responsabilidad de ser su asistente y ganarse su simpatía, además de aprender un poco de las materias.

Todos lo trataban de nerd, a pesar de ello era muy social, aunque callado y sin buscar problemas, pero demasiado inocente en ciertas cosas, lo que siempre era víctima de burlas de parte de las chicas más hermosas del campus, que de cierto bien no les atraía, veían en él un juguete al cual aplastar cuando se les diera la gana.

Pero entre las populares había una, solo una que lo hacía volar entre las nubes, que daba vuelta su mundo, volando entre pajarillos en el cielo, y lo volvía tímido y sumiso como un niño…

Era ella, la bellísima Linda Flynn, de cabello sedoso y pelirrojo, como las hermosas hojas del otoño, que caían de sus árboles hacia la tierra.

"¡Déjate de soñar, Danny! Ella es popular, preciosa, graciosa e inteligente… seguro no se fijaría en alguien como yo…" –pensaba él cuando distraído no atendía la clase.

Se disponía a abrir la puerta que llevaba donde su maestro, cuando alguien chocó contra él y todo lo que llevaba encima cayó al suelo, en una avalancha de papeles que lo dejó sepultado.

- ¡Ay! –se sobaba el joven la cabeza -¡Fíjate por donde cami…!

Antes que pudiera terminar, la figura graciosa y anhelada de Linda, la chica de sus sueños apareció frente a sus ojos. Había tropezado y pasado a traer al muchacho Flynn sin querer.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho… -se disculpó la pelirroja –Déjame ayudarte…

- No, solo… fue mi torpeza, yo recogeré todo… -respondió nervioso.

A Danny le temblaban las manos y estaba sudando frío, mientras se maldecía por dentro a causa de su timidez.

Haciendo una pequeña mueca de preocupación, la universitaria levantó algunas carpetas. Se sentía una tonta al no ayudarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

- No te preocupes… yo puedo solo… solo dejaré esto en la sala de maestros…

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a beber una malteada con nosotros?

Estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero observó detrás de Linda y había un grupo de jóvenes populares, quienes le daban una mirada amenazante y asesina. Habría podido lidiar con ellos con sus maniobras de karate y yudo, mas el protocolo de la agencia no le permitía lucir sus capacidades en público.

- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer –masculló entre dientes.

Linda se decepcionó de su respuesta y fue tras sus amigos a la heladería.

El castaño pronto comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

- ¡Yo salía con esa chica! –decía una voz –Ah, que hermosa era… ¡Era pelirroja! Y yo me acercaba a ella para solo hablarle…

Asustado, Danny se dio la vuelta y con alivio vio que era uno de sus compañeros, de su misma clase, el cual había compartido con él desde que llegó al país. Encorvado, cabellera de su mismo color, acento alemán y nariz punzante, era Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien siempre le gustaba ir detrás suyo, pues creía que eran amigos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –lo encaró.

- Nah, nada… -contestó relajado Doof –Todas son iguales, arpías… así son las mujeres… yo salí con ella hace unos días. Me rompió el corazón…

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues que las mujeres son unas arpías…

- ¡No, lo otro!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo último que me dijiste.

- ¡Ah!, sí, que hace poco tiempo salí con Linda Flynn, pero me dejó solo porque la llevé en el maletero al cine…

El joven ya no escuchaba lo que le decía su loco amigo. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido y en la oportunidad que había dejado pasar.

- ¡Hey, Danny! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Me decías?

- ¡Deja de volar por otros mundos y pon tus pies sobre la tierra! Luego me acompañarás a mi casa para terminar mi nuevo inador… lo necesito listo para llevárselo a mi mentor –hablaba Heinz mientras leía una lista

- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos, descansar un rato… dejaré lo que me encargó el profesor y vamos por un café, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Por favor! El mal no descansa…

- ¿El mal?

- Digo… este… solo iremos a mi casa y me ayudarás con mi invento.

- No sé si pueda…

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Di que sí! –y botado al piso se aferró a la pierna de Danny y este lo arrastraba en el piso.

- ¡OK, tú ganas! ¡Iré por mis planos que están en mi casillero!

- ¡Gracias, eres la mejor persona del mundo! –lo abrazaba Doof eufórico.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame hacerlo y así terminaremos más rápido todo esto!

* * *

><p>Daniel se disponía a sacar su cuaderno de dibujo, cuando al abrir su casillero cayeron al piso del pasillo cuatro boletos para el Festival Musical de Danville, el cual se celebraba en verano, pero por unos problemas se fijó ese año en otoño. Había escuchado que varios artistas de la ciudad participarían con sus bandas, entre ellos la olvidada pero famosa banda Love Händel.<p>

- ¿Cuatro boletos? –los observaba con extrañeza -¿Pero quién…?

- ¿Te los dio? –terminó su frase una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Era Linda, quien con una sonrisa se presentó delante de él.

- Es para quienes invites al Festival. Me presentaré en el concierto como cierre del show…

- ¡Oh! Pero… yo no sé a quién invitar… además… no me gusta estar en las butacas entre la gente…

- ¿Quién dice que estarás en las butacas? –rió ella -¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

- Un poco la guitarra…

De su espalda la joven sacó una guitarra clásica un poco dañada en su fachada, pero funcionaba muy bien, y más aún, cuando Danny puso sus dedos en las casillas y rasgueó las cuerdas. Al principio estaba algo oxidado, ya que hace muchos años no la tocaba, antes de ingresar a la Academia, mas pasaron unos cuantos minutos y tocaba el viejo instrumento prodigiosamente, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

- Lo siento… no toco muy bien…

- ¿No tocas? –se horrorizó Linda –Chico, sin contar como comenzaste eres todo un músico con esa guitarra.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y por eso te quiero proponer que seas mi guitarrista en el Festival…

Lo dicho por la muchacha, hizo que Danny pasara de una felicidad tremenda a un temor y nervios sin descripción. ¿Él? ¿Presentarse en el Festival con miles de personas observándolo?

- Es una buena propuesta… pero no puedo aceptarla… -respondió tartamudeando.

- Si es miedo por la gente, no hay porqué tenerlo… las personas se fijarán en mis movimientos, no en los tuyos…

- Sí, pero… no estoy preparado…

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Puedo decirte que solo faltaba de alguien que te pidiera tocar y ya estás listo!

Danny dudó unos segundos y al final respondió que sí participaría. No podía decirle que no a la chica que amaba, una parte de él se lo prohibía…

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo X_

- Muy bien, Danny, ¿partimos ya…?

Doof quedó boquiabierto cuando vio que su amigo estaba con Linda. No soportaba verla, la encontraba presumida y tonta. Y se disgustó más en ver al castaño de lentes con ella.

- ¡Hola! Solo Linda vino a conversar unos asuntos conmigo y…

- ¡Ven acá! –le tiró de la oreja y mientras Danny pataleaba, la pelirroja veía la escena confundida.

- ¿Nos vemos el viernes para el ensayo? –le gritó la joven a Daniel.

- ¡Auch! ¡Allí estaré! ¡Auch! –respondió él quejándose.

Ya alejados de la muchacha, discutieron en el baño.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –le regañó Heinz.

- Nada, solo me invitó a ser su guitarrista en el Festival, cosas mías…

- ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que hacen! Creen que siendo buenas y amables contigo te tienen…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi vida, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella… Además… -revisó su reloj -ya es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer…

El castaño se disponía a dejarlo solo, pero Doofenshmirtz le cerró el paso.

- ¡Te digo que no! Irás conmigo a terminar mi proyecto…

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¡Ni siquiera somos muy cercanos!

- Al menos quería ser un buen compañero.

Danny ya no tenía nada más que decir. Estaba cansado y no quería seguir peleando con él.

- Bueno… ¿me ayudas, sí o no? –le preguntó el de acento alemán.

- OK… bueno, ya, seguro que luego me dejarás en paz después de todo esto…

- ¡Te lo dejo firmado si quieres!

* * *

><p>Ambos fueron a la casa de Doof con sus herramientas y planos en mano. Aunque el joven Flynn aún no estaba muy seguro de su decisión, mas se sentía bien ayudando a su "amigo", solo porque le daba lástima que fuera menos comprendido que él mismo.<p>

Entraron por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el living. Ordenado y lleno de diplomas en la pared del hermano de su compañero, Roger Doofenshmirtz, lo que hacía hervir la cabeza de Heinz a más no poder.

- ¿Quién es el de la fotografía de centro?

Se alzaba en el muro arriba de la chimenea el cuadro de un hombre moreno, con bigote, una sombrero y poncho mexicanos.

- Es mi tío José Doofenshmirtz. Ah, esa historia te la contaré otro día, ahora comencemos a trabajar.

En el cuarto de Doof sacaron las cosas que estaban desparramadas por el escritorio. Lápices, papeles, restos de cinta adhesiva, migas y trozos de pan, hasta que pudieron hacer un espacio y se pusieron a trazar en limpio nuevos planos. A Danny le intrigó que Heinz quisiera construir un rayo inador para apagar el sol.

- ¿Y por qué deseas hacer esto? –no evitó preguntar.

- ¿El rayo? ¡Ah, no es para mí! Mi tutor, el profesor Destructicom me pidió que lo contruyera, para cosas suyas…

- Seguro debe trabajar en alguna sociedad afiliada a la NASA…

- Nah, es un rebelde de la comunidad científica. Lo entiendo, esos anticuados de las academias de ciencias no aceptan ideas.

Para pasar el tiempo conversaron de demás cosas triviales, hasta que empezaron a armar el artilugio. Una especie de pequeña bazooka, que aparentemente no hacía nada más que disparar balas, pero Doof tenía en su poder un concentrado de hierro puro, algo que se consigue fácilmente derritiendo una sartén o el hierro sacado en bruto. Daniel se impresionaba que tenía conocimiento sobre la vida de las estrellas y que la única sustancia que mataría literalmente una estrella es el hierro.

- Y… ¡ya está! –gritó triunfal el alemán –Tenemos el aparato listo… solo nos queda enviarlo al profesor –entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta -¡Oh, seguro llegó el cartero!

En efecto, era el cartero, quien se disponía a llevarse el inador. Lo empaquetaron en una caja y el hombre lo cargó a su camión. Danny y Doof alcanzaron a ver como el vehículo se perdía en el horizonte junto a su invento.

Ya terminada toda la tarea se acomodaron en un sofá, vieron unas cuantas películas y bebían una soda, cuando el comunicador en forma de brazalete que tenía Daniel comenzó a sonar en pitidos. Afortunadamente Heinz no escuchó, lo que hizo que respirara calmado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Danny? –le notó extraño el joven extranjero -¿No te gusta la película?

- No es eso… necesito ir al baño…

- ¡Ah, la naturaleza llama! Al fondo a la derecha…

Ya había terminado de decir dónde era, pero este ya había corrido directo al sanitario.

- ¡Wow! Creo que la soda hizo su efecto… -se dijo Doof.

* * *

><p>Ya solo en el lavado, el castaño encendió su trasmisor.<p>

- Agente D.F.6083. Necesitamos que ingreses a nuestros cuarteles inmediatamente. Te daremos tu nueva misión… -era Wanda, la mayor de esa zona que estaba a cargo de él, como su superiora.

- ¡Genial! Digo… ¡A sus órdenes!

- ¡Ah! Y serás asignado mientras dure su misión a dos agentes y una espía.

- ¡Oh! Cuando lleguen los recibiré, pero ahora es tarde y…

- ¡Y otra cosa más! Llegaron hacia 10 minutos…

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Llegaron? –se asustó el muchacho.

- Sí, y debes pasar a recogerlos en el aeropuerto en este instante. Hace mucho rato que te estábamos llamando y no contestabas, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Este… solo ocupándome de mis obligaciones civiles –se excusó como si la causa fuera algo importante.

- Que sea la última vez que hayan estos contratiempos. Ahora ve rápido y repórtate en el cuartel subterráneo más cercano que encuentres cuando estés con ellos.

* * *

><p>El joven Flynn esperaba paciente en espera de quienes batallarían junto a él en este nuevo trabajo de agente secreto que tendría que ejercer. En el aeropuerto de Danville pasaban varias personas, de distintas nacionalidades. Con curiosidad observó que tres jóvenes, dos de su misma edad y el otro un poco más alto lo que sugería que era el mayor, estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, conversando animadamente. Danny pudo ver sus caras, una imagen borrosa y distante regresó a su mente, de tres niños y volvió a observar de reojo ese grupo.<p>

El chico de más años era moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños; una de las muchachas tenía pelo color violeta, sus ojos parecían almendras con un brillo miel y la más pequeña, un poco más baja que él, era peliverdeazulada, arreglada con una larga cola de caballo que caía en uno de sus hombros y ojos azul profundo. Curiosamente, los chicos que estaba imaginando encajaban muy bien con la fachada de esos tres, como si fueran una versión ya adulta de cada uno, mas algo no le permitía recordar…

De pronto, la de pelo verde y azul se dio la vuelta y al instante reconoció a nuestro castaño.

- ¿Danny? ¡Danny! ¡Eres tú! –gritó entusiasmada, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, ante la mirada confusa del joven Flynn -¿Qué acaso no recuerdas? ¡Soy Renata! ¡Renata Abbott, de "tú-sabes-dónde"! –terminó esto riendo últimamente.

Luego de unos segundos de esfuerzo para tratar de recordar, al fin pudo hacer memoria de ella y de los otros que la acompañaban.

- ¡Oh, Renny! –le devolvió el abrazo -¿Cuántos años han pasado?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no importa ya! Estamos juntos… nunca habría pensado que volveríamos a vernos, yo ya me había acostumbrado a no hacerlo jamás…

* * *

><p>Después de una larga charla de reencuentro, sobre lo que había sucedido en sus vidas, Danny recordó que debía llevarlos con su superior al mando, la mayor Wanda.<p>

Buscaron durante un buen rato una entrada secreta a una guarida en la cual reportarse. A pesar de lo complicado, encontraron una, dentro del baño para discapacitados del aeropuerto, en el excusado, lo que resultaba un asco terrible a todos.

- Y… -dudaba Francine, la más delicada -¿Quién entra?

Nadie dijo nada. Era obvio que ninguno quería.

- Entren ustedes dos –dijo Wesh haciéndole una ligera reverencia a las jóvenes –Las damas primero…

- ¡Oh, no! –bufó enojada Renata –El anfitrión primero…

Danny la miró en forma asesina.

- Ustedes son los invitados, mi baño es su baño…

- Ni siquiera es tu baño...

- No es el baño de nadie.

- ¡Silencio! –los acalló Franny –Como la que está a cargo de esta tropa haremos esto. Wesh, tú te subirás antes.

El morocho hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras Renny y Danny se burlaban a sus espaldas por su mala suerte.

- ¡Y no se rían, porque a ustedes también les tocará!

Eso desilusionó a ambos.

- Renata y Daniel serán los siguientes y al final yo…

- ¿Y por que tú al último? –reclamó la peliverdeazulada.

- Ten un poco de lógica, querida. Yo cuidaré la retaguardia. Cuando saltemos todos debemos dejar la puerta abierta para que otra gente entre ¿No lo habías pensado?

Como tenía muchísima razón, Renata terminó de hablar.

- Bien… ¿preparados?

Dando un suspiro cada uno, aguantaron la respiración y en filita india de adentraron en las aguas turbias de un salto. Como el orden mandaba, Wesh, Danny y Renata bajaron por las amplias tuberías hasta llegar a su término, en las fosas y alcantarillas, donde según las leyendas moraba un ser al cual denominaban la "Bestia", un cocodrilo que se alimentaba de peces dorados muertos que desechaban por el inodoro.

- Espero que la leyenda no sea cierta… -masculló entre dientes el castaño, que era el único que sabía del animal.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Nada, Renny! ¿Cuánto se demorará Franny en cerrar una simple puerta…?

Y como si su pregunta fuera respondida, la mujer de cabello morado cayó a las aguas. Para su mala suerte, había caído en una parte donde había más profundidad, así que se embarró entera de una cosa oscura y maloliente de los pies hasta la cintura.

- Por favor, díganme que no es lo que pienso… -rogó Francine.

- Sep, sí lo es… -dijo burlesca su amiga.

Iba a regañarla, cuando una sombra gigantesca y amenazante apareció. La joven francesa puso cara de horror al ver quién estaba en verdad detrás de todos sus compañeros.

- Franny, ¿qué te pasa? –el americano estaba todavía con la risa en la garganta por lo que había pasado.

- Co-co-co… -tartamudeaba sin poder terminar.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Levántate y apresú…!

Habían dado la vuelta cuando se encontraron frente a frente con el cocodrilo más grande que se pueda conocer en el mundo. Estaba lamiéndose el hocico, como esperando a que corrieran para comenzar la persecución y luego atraparlos y comerlos.

- Cuando… diga… tres… corremos, ¿ya?… -susurró inmóvil Danny para que el cocodrilo no escuchara.

Los tres asintieron nerviosos, sin mover un músculo…

- Muy bien… ¡Tres!

Y ya dada la orden del castaño, escaparon por las alcantarillas esquivando a la bestia cada vez que se disponía a arrancarles un pedazo de carne.

- ¿Sabes? Si salimos de esta, te juro que te voy a matar Danny –lo amenazaba la chica inglesa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo? –se quejó este.

- ¡Porque a ti se te ocurrió meterte a esta entrada!

- ¡Hey, dejen de pelear y vengan aquí!

Era Wesh. Había encontrado una puerta anexa que daba a un cuartel de la O.W.C.A. Inmediatamente los otros restantes fueron a lo que daban sus piernas para entrar y salvarse. Casi la francesa no lo logra, y a pesar que casi pierde una pierna en la boca del reptil, llegó al fin y el moreno cerró rápidamente la puerta, haciendo que el cocodrilo chocara con ella y se rompiera todos los dientes.

- Eso estuvo cerca… -jadeaba Danny.

- Más que cerca ¡Me deben una! –respondió molesto el moreno.

**Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XI_

Ya adentro del cuartel, pudieron ver que una enorme pantalla se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Danny corrió hacia ella para ingresar la clave que daba acceso a la comunicación con su mayor.

- Hace más de una hora debieron estar aquí –los retó Wanda.

- Lo siento, mayor. Tuvimos percances en el camino por ese cocodrilo.

- ¡Ah! Ya le he dicho a Monograma que saque ese animalejo, pero no me hace caso.

- ¿Y cuál es la misión? –preguntó Renata.

- Escuchen con atención. En varias plantas nucleares, que han revisado sus inventarios, se han dado cuenta que les han robado una caja de plutonio por cada industria. El FBI rastreó al ladrón y llegaron a la conclusión que estaban en manos de un profesor de ciencias renegado por sus colegas. Se hace llamar Destructicom.

Al oír el nombre de ese personaje, el castaño sintió que un escalofrío recorría por su espalda.

- La policía no puede capturarlo pues no sabe dónde vive. Al parecer tiene su guarida secreta en el océano Atlántico, pero ninguno de nuestros escuadrones ha podido encontrar su ubicación. Ha permanecido desaparecida por varios años, ya que el profesor tenía ya sus antecedentes por contrabandear en el Congo Belga y piratear LP's de Michael Jackson… Ahora planea su venganza: Incendiar el sol.

Ahora todo encajaba. Daniel se había metido en terribles aprietos ¿Incendiar el sol? Eso no tenía sentido, es una bola de fuego, pero a lo mejor su idea no era específicamente eso, sino apagarlo con hierro, la debilidad de las estrellas.

Había ayudado a Heinz, su alumno el mal en construir el aparato. Si hubiera sido advertido anteriormente hubiera detenido todo chantajeando a Doof para que le dijera todo sobre su maestro. Ya era tarde, debía arreglar todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y lo más importante: llevaría tiempo. ¿Cómo le haría para ir a la tocata en el Festival con Linda y a la vez salvando el mundo?

- ¿Y cómo nos haremos pasar por civiles aquí sin levantar sospechas de nuestra doble identidad? –habló Wesh.

- Ustedes será ingresados a la universidad de Danville como simples estudiantes de intercambio en sus respectivas facultades. Solo continúen con sus estudios, sin olvidar el verdadero propósito de su misión: Encontrar y detener al profesor Destructicom lo más rápido que se pueda.

* * *

><p>Daniel rentaba un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad. Allí alojó en su casa a sus compañeros de misión. A las mujeres les cedió su dormitorio, mientras los ambos varones se hicieron un hueco en dos viejos sillones para dormir. Estaban viendo televisión, mas el joven de Danville no parecía estar muy atento al programa, sino estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.<p>

- ¿Sucede algo, amigo? –se preocupó el moreno.

- ¿Eh? Solo… nada… mis cosas…

- ¿Y no me cuentas nada? ¿Olvidaste que somos como hermanos y nos contábamos todas las cosas? ¡Oh, claro! Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué ni siquiera te acordabas de Renny…

- ¿Te gusta molestarme hasta conseguir lo que quieres?

- Me da la satisfacción de que te gano y saco algo en limpio –y soltó una carcajada que resultó molesta a Danny.

- Bueno… si contándote me dejas en paz… es una chica.

El morocho comenzó a interesarse por el tema.

- Una chica, ¿eh? ¿Y es linda?

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Es la más linda de todas!

Renata, quien hace mucho rato no podía conciliar el sueño, se había levantado al oír la conversación de sus dos amigos. Se alarmó al escuchar al muchacho Flynn mencionar a una mujer, así que a escondidas detrás de la puerta puso atención a sus palabras.

- ¡Wow! Debe serlo, para que te hayas enamorado. Nunca lo habías hecho. ¿Y por qué te gusta?

- No lo sé. Solo… ni siquiera me gusta ¡Estoy totalmente enganchado a ella! La forma en que me mira, camina, su cabello es rojo y brillante como el fuego que me quema… hasta su nombre es precioso y queda con ella: Se llama Linda…

La joven sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos al escuchar el nombre de la que se había robado a su enamorado. Desde entonces sintió un odio profundo a Danny, estaba celosa y molesta que a lo mejor una chica que ni siquiera le prestaba atención lo hubiera encantado y a ella, que siempre estuvo con él la tratara de invisible.

- ¡Linda! ¿Cómo Linda Blair?

- ¡No juegues! ¡Si es verdad lo que te digo!

- ¡Ya, ya! Relájate, te creo… pero todavía tengo dudas. Jamás habías estado interesado por una mujer… es decir… muchos en la Academia creían que estabas enamorado de Renny.

- ¿Renny? ¡Por Dios, Wesh! No es que no la quiera, pero ella es y siempre será como mi hermanita menor. Además… mírala, se nota que no le gusto…

- ¡Bah! ¿Y por qué no?

- No digas tonterías. Si tuviéramos algo entre los dos, ni aunque le correspondiera, jamás lo nuestro resultaría…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en una vieja mesa de madera redonda que estaba en la cocina del departamento. Los tres extranjeros estaban comiendo cereal con leche en un bol de porcelana gastada. Todavía Danny no se sentaba, y cuando llegó a comer, todos lo saludaron alegremente, mas Renata no dijo una sola palabra.<p>

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué le sucede a Renny? –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -¿Dormiste bien hoy?

- ¡Cállate, cabeza de pizza! Será mejor que te apures si queremos llegar temprano –respondió agresiva.

Muy molesta se levantó y dejó el tazón a medio vaciar.

- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa? –decía Wesh.

- Debe estar estresada con el viaje… supongo –creyó Daniel.

- Debió haber tenido una pesadilla. Estaba durmiendo, pero pude sentir que ella se levantaba en un momento –habló Francine.

- Sea como sea, algo le pasa… ojalá no sea nada por lo cual preocuparme…

* * *

><p>Ya en el campus de la universidad, los cuatro agentes secretos llegaron juntos como aquellos viejos tiempos, en los que ni siquiera se los podía despegar el uno con el otro.<p>

Habiendo llegado, todavía faltaba para que comenzaran sus clases. Algunos las tenían un poco más tarde, solo que Franny era la que debía ir a su facultad más temprano, así mientras los otros esperaban sus respectivos turnos en la cafetería.

- ¡Hola, Danny! –lo saludó Doof que llegaba recién. Llevaba una pesada mochila sobre sus hombros. Hace mucho su doctor le recomendaba no usarla tan cargada de cosas, pero se reusaba y ya le estaba quedando una enorme joroba en un costado.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien… ¿y quiénes son tus amigos? Parecen ser nuevos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ellos? Son unos estudiantes de intercambio que vinieron a estudiar por un tiempo aquí. Me los encontré y creí que sería bueno enseñarles la escuela…

- ¿Los conoces? –preguntó receloso el alemán –Se comportan de una manera tan familiar contigo que…

- Bueno… antes estudiábamos juntos en Inglaterra. Amigos del pasado… -en efecto, Danny no estaba mintiéndole, solo ocultando ciertos hechos.

- Nunca me habías contado de tu vida anterior…

- Es que no le gusta hablar mucho de nosotros… -se metió en la conversación Wesh –Han pasado tantos años que uno ya no recuerda…

- Entiendo… ¿y podrías presentármelos Danny?

- ¡Oh! ¿Y mis modales? –se avergonzó el castaño de Danville –El que te acaba de hablar es Wesh Dómine, la sentada en la derecha es Renata Abbott y la de cabello morado es Francine Bouvier.

- _Enchanté__, mon bon ami –_expresó Franny su placer por conocerlo desplegando su encanto francés.

- ¡Wow! ¿Eres francesa? –exclamó fascinado Heinz estrechando su mano.

- _Oui, cher._

- ¡De lujo! Yo soy alemán, de Druselstein.

- Se nota por tu acento –se molestó un poco ella –Aunque nosotros no pensamos muy bien de los alemanes…

- Oh, claro… -se dio un golpazo en la cabeza Doof –La Segunda Guerra Mundial, seh…

- Bueno… aunque me criaron odiando alemanes, tú no eres bueno que digamos…

Heinz bajó la cabeza rojo de la vergüenza.

- Eres mejor -agregó la joven, lo que hizo que le volviera el alma al cuerpo a él.

- ¿Y… qué estudias?

- Pedagogía en artes –contestó simplemente ella dándole una sonrisa.

Entonces tocó la campana de la clase de la francesa, a lo cual recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a partir.

- ¿Te veré algún día? –la detuvo por el brazo Heinz.

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –rió graciosa.

Ya habiéndose perdido Francine en una esquina, Doofenshmirtz dio un suspiro de enamorado y cayó pesadamente sobre una silla en la mesa donde estaban los demás estupefactos.

- Te gusta –le dijo con voz picarona Danny.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que hice un voto de nunca enamorarme! –gritó furioso.

- He visto esos ojos varias veces y sé de lo que estoy hablando.

- Seh, claro –susurró sarcástica Renata –Bueno… yo conozco a Franny, y creo que es verdad. También te corresponde.

- ¡Es mentira!

- Reconócelo, Doof. Estás enamorado –canturreaba burlesco su amigo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una vil patraña! ¡Un engaño! ¡Imposible!

- Nada es imposible si puedes hacerlo…

- Te crees tan inteligente… pero estás en las mismas que yo. ¡Ve a besar a tu noviecita!

Todos quedaron helados con lo último que dijo Heinz. Cada uno de los que estaban allí sabían de lo que hablaban. Danny estaba pálido entero y comenzó a toser para evitar hablar del tema.

Renata vio que era su oportunidad para encarar a su amigo, a pesar que ya sabía, debía hablar de esto para acabar esta incertidumbre.

- Daniel, ¿de qué está hablando? –decía la de cabello azul y verde con el ceño fruncido.

- Este… de nada, Doof está loco…

- Sé que no está hablando solo por hablar ¿No me quieres contar nada?

- Bueno… yo…

Justo entonces apareció Linda. Cuando la vio Wesh supo al instante que era ella de quien hablaba Danny la noche anterior. Hermosa, de cabello y labios rojos y una sonrisa que te hacía suspirar. Incluso sus ojos expresaban una alegría sin precedentes.

Venía junto a su mejor amiga, una joven bajita, robusta y morocha. Era Vivian García-Shapiro.

- ¡Hola Danny! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –saludó simpáticamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Tenías que decir mi líneas? –la regañó su compañera.

- ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! –exclamó entusiasmado Daniel -¿Vamos a practicar para el recital?

- Pero si te dije que lo haríamos el viernes…

- Seh, pero en cuanto más pronto mejor… -y tomándola de la mano, se levantó de su silla y caminaron velozmente con Vivian a un lugar apartado para continuar la práctica con la guitarra.

Los otros tres no podían creer que Danny se hubiera puesto tan nervioso y los dejó abandonados con solo ver a Linda aparecer.

- Entonces ella es… -se dijo en voz baja el morocho.

- Ya se lo advertí: todas son iguales. Un día se va a arrepentir de todo esto –habló el alemán con desprecio.

Renata solo guardaba silencio. Reconoció a la muchacha al primer momento en que la vio. No sentía odio por ella, solo un malestar tremendo por ni siquiera haberle Danny dicho la verdad de que estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así?

Estaba sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena. No había caso con Flynn: sería un despistado sin remedio para siempre…

**Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XII_

Afuera de la cafetería, en una pequeña plazuela en la que poca gente circulaba por esos lugares, Danny, Linda y Vivian practicaron con sus instrumentos allí durante un rato.

La morena tocaba el bajo, Danny la guitarra rítmica, mientras de Linda, como vocalista, la solista.

- Muy bien. Seguro ya se aprendieron bien la canción –decía la pelirroja.

- Este… a nosotros no nos diste la letra… -dijo Danny.

- Bueno… es porque no es necesario mucho protocolo para aprendérsela. ¡Es muy sencilla! Como verán, escuchen…

(I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!-Phineas and Ferb)

_I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharon-a,_

_ And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a,_

_She's Lindana...  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She's Lindana  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna have  
>Fun fun fun!<em>

_I'm not Veronica or Alison or Donna!  
>And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a!<em>

_She's Lindana...  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<em>

_She wants to have fun  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She's Lindana  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun  
>I wanna, wanna, wanna have<br>Fun fun fun!_

- ¡Wow! –aplaudían los dos chicos que hacían de público.

- ¡Así de simple! Solo tienen que dejarse llevar por la letra. Seguro ya se la saben ¿Pueden sacar los acordes?

- ¡Sí, señora! –exclamó Vivian, escribiendo en un papel las diferentes notas musicales a tratar. De pronto, el ringtone de su viejo celular empezó a sonar, a lo cual contestó el aparato y escuchó sin decir una palabra mientras una voz le gritaba al otro lado -¡Ups! Creo que tengo que irme. Lo siento, mis padres me necesitan urgente y no podré estar en la clase de hoy… bueno… espero que me perdonen…

- ¡No hay problema! Nos vemos otro día. Al menos contigo estoy segura que lo harás bien sobre el escenario.

Ya los dos solos, continuaron estudiando la canción, pero algo extraño pasaba, el castaño estaba tan absorto admirando la belleza de la joven que se equivocaba en cada verso, cada palabra, cada melodía.

Al final, ya cansado de solo hacer el ridículo, Danny dio un suspiro, tomó su mochila y le entregó la guitarra prestada sin decir nada a Linda, quien estaba confundida de porqué el muchacho se comportaba de una forma tan extraña.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

- Recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Lo hacemos en otro momento…

- ¡No! Pues… me agrada estar contigo… en serio…

- ¡Por favor! Soy un pésimo guitarrista. Debería dejar de lado todo esto y preocuparme de estudiar, que es lo que debería estar haciéndolo ahora…

- No eres un mal músico, te lo aseguro. Solo es… práctica. Además, la primera vez lo hiciste fantástico… ¿por qué ese cambio tan abrupto?

- Solo que yo… -se volvió a sentar junto a Linda. La tomó de las manos y observó con su mirada penetrante los de ella, para descubrir tan solo una pizca de amor correspondido, solo una gota de amor por él, lo haría el ser más feliz de toda la tierra –Linda, he querido decirte una cosa desde que te vi. Linda, yo… yo…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo te…

A medida que hablaba, salían menos palabras de su boca y su rostro y el de ella se acercaban más y más, y por ende, sus labios también. Estaban cerca, solo hacía falta un empujoncito mínimo para darle ese tan querido beso que esperaba de su amada.

Como si el destino quisiera jugarle en contra, tocó la campana de su clase. Lo que apenas pasó fue que sus mejillas estaban una sobre la otra. Mas la joven retiró la suya. Danny pudo ver que estaba sonrojada y tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Daniel… no lo sé… estoy confundida… -susurró Linda –Siempre… he atraído a los hombres… no sé si tú seas distinto… aunque tu esencia me diga lo contrario… no… yo no puedo seguir con esto…

Se tapó con sus manos su rostro y se fue corriendo, con los ojos humedecidos. Mas antes Danny la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole seguir más. Este la tenía fuertemente apretada, pero no lo suficiente como para herirla o sentir dolor.

- Por favor… déjame…

- No, no lo haré –respondió serio –necesito una respuesta ahora mismo… ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué viste en mí para ser tu guitarrista? No soy como los demás chicos con los que te juntas…

- Solo… vi… que eras diferente… tu modo de pensar, sensibilidad… tu personalidad… no se ven ese tipo de personas en estos tiempos… nadie como tú… los demás son ignorantes, frívolos y no piensan más que en ellos… eres bueno… mucho más de lo que pensaba y creía que eras…

- No digas eso… Linda, yo te amo, mas nunca jamás pensé en estar a tu lado hasta que tú me invitaste a tu concierto… dudé si esto era un simple sueño o la realidad… dime algo… ¿Me amas?

La pelirroja quedó largo rato en silencio. Nerviosa se mordía el labio, hasta que una fina y pequeña gota de sangre color carmesí corrió por su mentón al suelo.

- Danny, siempre vi algo en ti… no sabía cómo llamarlo… la mayoría se acercaba a mí y buscaba llevarme a citas, fiestas para aprovecharse de lo tonta que soy… tú solo me mirabas de lejos sin decir una sola palabra… somos iguales, en dos mundos opuestos… no puedo creer que no lo vi hasta que chocamos frente a frente la tarde pasada… ahora sé… que te amo…

Poco a poco apoyó su cabeza al del joven. Este la estrechó suavemente a su regazo. Fue un momento delicioso, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida…

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas hasta el término de la jornada. Al salir primero Francine esperó a sus demás amigos hasta que estuvieron todos reunidos en el jardín frontal de la universidad.<p>

El último fue Danny, quien venía pensando embobado en lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Sentía dichoso y una sensación agradable corría por sus venas.

- ¿Y? –dijo súbitamente Wesh cuando lo vio llegar.

El castaño levantó sus cejas extrañado.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Linda, picarón?

- Esa información es clasificada –fue tajante en su respuesta el chico de Danville.

- Esperen, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –se interesó en el tema Franny.

- Danny por fin tuvo un momento de oportunidad con su chica.

- ¿En serio? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- Ya les dije que… ¡Hola Renny!

El muchacho de lentes esquivó las interrogantes al ver que llegaba Renata. Esta estaba disgustada y volvió a ser indiferente al saludo cuando notó su presencia.

- Seh, hola –respondió la joven y luego se dirigió a sus otros compañeros -¿Y de qué hablan?

- ¿No supiste? Nuestro castaño favorito tiene novia… -le murmuró al oído Francine.

- ¡Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de eso! –gritó desesperado Flynn.

Justo en ese instante pasó junto a él Linda acompañada Vivian, quien se detuvo junto a él.

- Nos vemos el viernes… -susurró la chica pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó más atontado que ebrio en Año Nuevo.

A Renata le dio una rabia tremenda y para no hacer notar lo que sentía volteó su cabeza para no ver la escena.

Cuando volvió a enderezarse la joven ya se había ido.

- Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras –rió Wesh.

- ¿Y qué hacías con ella? –preguntó la celosa peliverdeazulada.

- Bueno… ya no hay nada que ocultar –suspiró Danny –Hace unos días Linda me pidió ser su guitarrista en el Festival de Danville que se hace todos los años. Ella cantará en el cierre del evento y no había nadie que tocara la guitarra…

- Y tú te ofreciste…

- Solo… ella me insistió y acepté…

- Se nota que no te costó tanto –le codeó pícara la francesa.

- ¿Y cómo? Que yo sepa tú no tocas la guitarra –dijo sorprendido el moreno.

- Es que antes de conocerlos en el orfanato las monjas que nos cuidaban apreciaban muchos los talentos, en especial los que servían en el coro de los cultos en la iglesia…

- Entonces Linda te encontró tocando y…

- Oh no… me prestó su instrumento y quiso probar si yo podía y dijo que era bueno…

- Se ve que esa muchacha te tiene fe para ser tan torpe…

- ¡No soy torpe! –como si el destino le jugara en contra al castaño, este tropezó con un cable eléctrico que estaba en el suelo –Auch, estoy muerto…

- Jaja, si quieres conquistarla por completo tienes que ser todo un galán –se carcajeaba Franny.

- Como si ustedes pudieran… -se desempolvaba su traje Danny.

- ¿No sabemos? Solo acomódate y te daremos los pasos para ser uno y conseguir la chica de tus sueños… ¿Cómo la conociste?

- Bueno… creo que es difícil de explicar, pero creo que sería mejor con una canción… ¿quién tiene una guitarra?

Caminaba cerca de allí un chico con una hermosa guitarra criolla azul. Wesh se acercó donde él para preguntarle si se la podían prestar.

- ¡Toma todo lo que quiera, pero déjame tranquilo! –gritó el desconocido.

Extrañado, el moreno solo contestó con un "está bien" y le pidió que le entregara el instrumento.

- ¡Quédatelo pero apártate! –y se fue corriendo dejando el objeto en las manos confundidas del morocho.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loco?

- Nah –se reía la joven de cabello violeta -debe haberte confundido con un vago con ese pelo enmarañado que tienes…

- Jaja, muy graciosa –respondió sarcástico -¡Mira Danny! Ahora tienes una guitarra…

- ¿Para mí? –se impresionó este.

- ¿Y de qué me serviría? No sé tocarla…

- Ammm… gracias… -y puso la guitarra en su regazo, rasgueando las cuerdas lentamente al principio y a medida que avanzaban los segundos volcó todo su corazón expresando lo que sentía en una canción…

(I've just seen a face-The Beatles)

_I've just seen a face,  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met.  
>She's just the girl for me<br>And I want all the world to see  
>We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.<br>Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>And I'd have never been aware.  
>But as it is I'll dream of her<br>Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.  
>Falling, yes I am falling,<br>And she keeps calling  
>Me back again.<br>I have never known  
>The like of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things  
>And kept out of sight<br>But other girls were never quite  
>Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da.<br>Falling, yes I am falling,  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again.  
>Falling, yes I am falling,<br>And she keeps calling  
>Me back again. I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met.  
>She's just the girl for me<br>And I want all the world to see  
>We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da.<br>Falling, yes I am falling,  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again.  
>Falling, yes I am falling,<br>And she keeps calling  
>Me back again.<br>Oh, falling, yes I am falling,  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again._

"Debe ser una chica muy especial como para que Danny se haya enamorado de ella" –pensaba meditabunda Renny, con el orgullo algo herido al saber que alguien se había adelantado a conquistarlo.

- No sabía que fueras tan profundo, Danny –dijo Francine.

- La música es uno de los mejores lenguajes cuando se trata de amor…

- Tan guardadito que te lo tenías –le palmeaba la espalda Wesh -¿Y ya te besó?

- Bueno… ya qué… sí…

Todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción cuando el castaño dijo que la había besado.

- ¡Don Juan! ¡El más tímido de los cuatro y ya tiene novia!

- No es mi novia…

- ¡Ya acéptalo! ¡Es tu novia, la besaste!

- En Norteamérica que nos besemos no significa que lo seamos… solo… fue un beso, nada más…

- Pero no puede ser… -habló enojada Franny –debes hablar con ella y pedirle que sea tu novia…

- Eso es imposible…

- ¿Y por qué? Te besó, significa que le gustas…

- ¿Crees que es fácil llegar con un ramo de flores y decirle "nos besamos, eres mi novia, ¡salgamos!"? No, las cosas en la vida real no son tan sencillas como la gente piensa…

- Ya sé lo que pasa… ¡No tienes confianza en ti mismo! Vamos… anima esa cara, que tienes mucho potencial… solo sácate esos lentes que tienes y arréglate un poco ese cabello alborotado que tienes…

- ¡Oigan! ¡No sé de lo que hablan! Ustedes saben que sin lentes soy como un ciego sin bastón…

- Si te sientes tan desconfiado de ti mismo, compraremos unas entradas y te iremos a ver al Festival…

- ¿De veras? –exclamó sorprendido Danny –Esperen… no creo que sea necesario comprarlas…

- ¿Ah? –dijeron todos al unísono. Fue cuando entonces el guitarrista sacó tres entradas, de las que le había regalado Linda para quienes quisiera invitar al concierto.

- ¡Danny! ¿Cuánto te debo? –se emocionó Francine.

- La casa paga –respondió guiñando un ojo el castaño –Todo para mis tres mejores amigos.

- ¿Doof irá también?

- Sí, ya lo invité… ¿por qué preguntas? ¡Ah! La pequeña Franny está enamorada…

- ¡Cállate!

Renata, quien no decía ninguna palabra, su vista se cruzó con el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Déjense de estupideces y vámonos! ¡Recuerden nuestra misión! –exclamó empujando a sus amigos para apresurarlos.

**Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XIII_

Cerca del campus había un acceso secreto hacia una de las bases de la agencia. Allí llegaron sin problemas, no como el otro día. Si Wanda no les hubiese dicho que había una entrada por ahí, hubieran tenido que pasar una vez más por las alcantarillas.

Afortunadamente llegaron justo a tiempo, sin regaños de la mujer, aunque jadeando un poco.

- ¡A sus órdenes, señora! –saludó marcialmente Renata.

- Muy bien –dijo la imagen de Wanda en la pantalla –Según mis informes, hay un cómplice en la universidad a la cual asisten, en Danville. Es un joven, según lo que pudimos descubrir, pero no sabemos exactamente quién es…

"Espero que no sepan que Doof es el aliado de Destructicom. No soportaría la cárcel con lo debilucho que es…" –pensó Danny tragando saliva.

- Como ustedes estudian en esa institución, creo que tienen más facilidad para encontrarlo. Tenemos entendido que el profesor no construyó el aparato, sino este lo ayudó. También sabemos que pudo haberlo acompañado un tercero, aunque eso no es muy seguro… -agregó la mayor.

"Oh, no… si descubren que fui yo es seguro que me echan la culpa de todo…"

- Haremos lo que podamos y si llegamos a saber algo daremos la información de inmediato… -respondió Francine seriamente.

- Pueden retirarse. Fin de la transmisión…

* * *

><p>Regresando al departamento de Daniel, este iba muy perturbado. Estaba muy callado, más de lo normal y sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que sería el fin de su carrera, había construido un arma poderosa, aún sin saberlo, había sido un ciego al ayudar Doof, a pesar de ser amigos.<p>

- ¿Qué piensas tanto, Danny? –Wesh notó la preocupación del joven -Estás muy silencioso…

- Seh… ¿te comió la lengua el gato? –rió Franny.

- No, que va… -trató que desviar la atención –Pensando en un examen y el Festival…

- Ajá, problemas con la novia… -dijo el moreno.

- ¡Que no es mi novia!

- Admítelo, son el uno para el otro –molestaba la francesa –Tu media naranja, la dueña de tu corazón…

- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! –los calló Renny, que estaba harta de los comentarios sobre el castaño y la pelirroja -¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Renny? ¿Acaso te gustaba Danny?

Eso puso rojos a ambos chicos. Renata comenzó a toser mientras el otro se rascaba insaciablemente la espalda.

- Pero… ya les he dicho que técnicamente ambos somos hermanos…

- ¿En serio? –decía enojada la de cabello verdeazulado -¡Qué casualidad! No lo sabía…

- Haz estado muy rara estos días –murmuró Francine.

- ¡Nada, solo déjenme en paz! Pásame las llaves, Daniel–este se las pasó y luego de esto apresuró su paso y corrió hasta la casa del muchacho de Danville, donde entró dando zapatazos de rabia y dejó la puerta abierta para que los demás entraran.

Dio un portazo y se encerró en la habitación en la cual se alojaba con la otra joven.

- Franny, será mejor que hables con ella –susurró Wesh.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

- No lo sé… se me hace que son cosas de mujeres…

* * *

><p>Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.<p>

- ¡Renny, soy yo, Franny! ¿Me dejas entrar?

La chica estaba acurrucada, con las cortinas cerradas en la pieza, en penumbras. No estaba llorando, era demasiado fuerte para ello. Solo apretaba los ojos y trataba de no pensar, en nada. Ni en lo que había pasado, ni en sus amigos, ni en Linda, y menos en Danny. ¿Cómo podía haberle roto el corazón y este ni siquiera tenía idea de sus sentimientos?

- ¡Renny sé que estás allí! ¡Por favor ábreme!

Sin prestar atención, se puso las frazadas de la cama encima suyo con una almohada tapándose los oídos para no escuchar.

- ¡Renata Abbott! ¡Te exijo que me abras la puerta de inmediato sino…! ¡La echaré abajo y sabes que puedo hacerlo!

Sabiendo que no podía arriesgar a que lo hiciera, la inglesa se levantó y abrió la entrada, y apareció la figura ya no tan simpática de la dulce y alegre Franny. Esta era una Francine furiosa, molesta y de mal semblante.

- ¿Por qué no me abrías? Ya me la vas a pagar, pero no ahora, vengo a otra cosa… siéntate.

La aludida obedeció y se recostó en la cama descuidadamente, en ese instante la otra de acomodaba y miraba al techo sucio tragando saliva mientras mascaba un chicle.

- Hace rato que te notamos ausente… -rompió el silencio la francesa –no dices nada, no como antes. ¿Qué te pasó? Cuando íbamos en secundaria conversabas hasta por los codos…

- La gente cambia, Francine…

- Sí, eso lo sé… mas… ya no es algo natural… ni siquiera eres seria… es un aire de tristeza…

- ¿Has estado fumando? –trató de despistarla la peliverdeazulada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Se nota? ¡Pero ese no es el tema…! Quiero que me digas… ¿qué te está sucediendo?

- Nah, ¿ahora vamos a pasar toda esta historia con la loca que escribe esto diciendo "¿te te pasa/sucede"?

Ambas quedaron con una cara mirando de frente como observando algún ser tercero que los estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué miras? –preguntó Franny.

- No sé… sentí una perturbación en el equilibrio…

- Continuando… ya… no me iré si no me dices.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿No puedo vivir tranquila sin que nadie me diga nada?

- Es que es extraño que te pongas así cada vez que te preguntan. Siempre te pones así cuando algo te molesta demasiado. Desde que llegamos a la universidad estás así, en especial cuando vez a Linda… -y con si fuera un gatillo, dejó de hablar y puso una cara maliciosa con una sonrisa tipo gato risón –Te gusta Danny –canturreó.

- ¿Qué? –y se puso roja entera -¡Noooo! Yo no…

- Te gusta y estás celosa, eso te pasa –y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas cantando "¡Te gusta Danny, te gusta Danny!…"

- ¡Ya, ya…! –se reía, mas pronto comenzó a enojarse -¡Ya, déjame! No es gracioso.

- ¿Te gusta sí o no? Si me dices que no, no te creo…

- ¡Si me dejas en paz te digo que sí! ¿Feliz?

- ¡Awwww! Mi amiga enamorada –y la abrazó la pelimorada.

- Dejémonos de cursilerías… somos agentes secretos, sangre ardiente, venas de metal, nervios de acero… y más tú, que eres espía…

- Te creo, te creo… pero… ¿por qué te lo guardabas tanto? Eres muy hermosa y no dudo que si te hubieras esforzado un poco en conquistarlo lo tendrías rendido a tus pies… y tenías más posibilidades, si eres su amiga…

- Como sea… -sonrió tristemente –mas… ¿de qué me serviría? Ya se me escapó, pertenece a otra… ¿qué más hacer?

- Debiste haber contestado tú misma la pregunta… si ya es tarde, existen muchos peces en el océano. Pronto encontrarás uno que te corresponda y serás feliz… no hay nada más que remediar, solo dejar atrás el pasado…

* * *

><p>Luego del consejo de Francine, Renata se sintió mejor y desde entonces conversaba un poco más con su compañero, al cual tenía puestas sus esperanzas sin resultado. Mas la herida seguía latente y cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la mujer que se lo había robado sin haberle pertenecido.<p>

Llegó el viernes. Aquél día era el último ensayo, en casa de Linda, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una cabaña cerca del lago Barbafea, famoso por el legendario pirata de agua dulce del mismo nombre.

Los ensayos eran personales. A las 6 de la tarde la pelirroja practicaba con Vivian, su mejor amiga como bajista. Una hora después lo había con los coreógrafos y curiosamente a Danny lo dejó para el final, como a las 9 a 10 de la noche. Cuando llegó el muchacho al umbral de la puerta, este se había arreglado entero. Cuando aún o había partido pasó horas con sus demás compañeros de piso arreglándolo para la ocasión especial. Lo habían peinado, perfumado y hasta le compraron un ramo de flores, pero en el camino pasó rápidamente un autobús que voló casi todas las flores excepto una hermosa flor roja, aunque con pocos pétalos, estaba intacta y con algunas gotas de agua encima.

Tocó el timbre. Las estrellas brillaban en la penumbra. El cuerpo le sudaba entero y las manos le tiritaban, como cuando le pidió participar en el Festival. Este sería el día siguiente, el sábado, por lo cual, además de la presión causada por pedirle a la joven que sea su novia, también estaban los nervios del evento.

Quería escapar, dejar todo abandonado. Estaba dispuesto a correr cuando justo en ese momento, la hermana menor de Linda, Tiana abrió la puerta invitándolo a entrar.

- ¿Eres tú Danny Flynn? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa amable.

- Este… sí… supongo…

- ¡Qué curioso! Tienes el mismo apellido de nuestra familia…

- El mundo es pequeño –rió el castaño.

- Entra, mi hermana te está esperando…

- Gracias…

Cabizbajo, siguió a Tiana por el pasillo de la casa en dirección al living. Allí estaba la hermosa Linda Flynn, sentada en el sofá, tocando algunos acordes para comenzar el ensayo. Era buena con el instrumento, con este estaba tarareando viejas melodías de jazz y blues.

- ¿Te gusta el jazz? –indagó Danny, sin siquiera saludar.

- ¡Oh, no me di cuenta que habías llegado! –se sonrojó Linda, y con la mirada vaga notó la flor que llevaba en su mano el muchacho -¿Es para mí?

El joven de Danville, aturdido observó la rosa lacia que aún tenía consigo. Como un arrebato, entregó el botón carmesí a su amada pelirroja.

- Es hermosa –suspiró ella al tenerla en sus manos -¿Quieres pasar a tomar una tacita de café…? ¡Digo! Será mejor que nos pongamos a practicar…

- No será mucha molestia… ¡Espera! Quise decir… de acuerdo –se corregía todo embobado, dándose golpes en la cabeza.

Tiana, que miraba la escena con la risa atascada en la garganta, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, cuando en el camino se encontró que sus padres: Betty Jo y Clyde se encontraban espiando a la pareja detrás de una pared.

No iba a dejar que arruinaran el momento de su hermana.

- ¿Acaso no saben lo que es privacidad? –ironizó la joven.

- Solo queremos ver si todo está bien… -se excusó la mujer.

El padre asentía con una sonrisa algo culpable por haber sido descubierto por su hija menor.

- ¡Vayan a espiar a los vecinos, pero déjenlos en paz…! –los regañó Tiana.

Estos dos, avergonzados, se fueron a su dormitorio a ver telenovelas. Mientras Tiana los vigilaba de vez en cuando para que no salieran de allí hasta que toda la supuesta cita terminara.

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XIV_

Aquella misma noche, Francine salió a pasear en solitario por las calles de Danville.

Antes de partir, encontró en la mesa del teléfono de Danny la dirección de varias personas. De las muchas, se interesó por una anotación, esta era de Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Sin que sospecharan sus compañeros de cuarto, la agarró entre sus manos, tomó su chaqueta y partió a la casa del muchacho de acento alemán. Quería hablar con él, conocerlo un poco más.

"No sé si pueda… ¡Agch! ¡Reacciona, Francine! Eres una agente secreto. Como te dijo Renny ¡Nervios de acero!" –se daba fuerzas a sí misma, frente a la puerta de la morada de Heinz, pues no tenía en ese entonces el suficiente valor para tocar el timbre.

¡Y como si el destino estuviera de su lado y viceversa, quien abrió la puerta, sin haberla tocado siquiera, fue el mismísimo Doof!

- ¡Anne! –se sorprendió el dueño de casa -¡Qué maravilla de verte!

- ¿Sientes… mucho gusto de verme? –se ilusionó la pelimorada sonrojada al máximo.

- Este… -carraspeaba el joven – no… ¡Ay! Que digo… Sí, me alegro… me emociona… me excita… ¡Tonto!

- ¿Eh?

- Nada, Anne… solo… como que algo por dentro supuso que vendrías. Eso es todo, Anne…

- ¿Me llamas Anne?

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Si quieres, puedo…

- ¡No! Dime nomás… me gusta así. Mi madre me decía Anne de pequeña…

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En el cementerio –contestó con voz lúgubre.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho…

- ¡No te preocupes! De todos modos fue de vejez, ya sabes… el ciclo de la vida… ¡Cambiando de tema! ¿Ibas saliendo? Pues… como abriste sin yo haber…

- En realidad… no… pero… ¿me aceptarías dar la vuelta a la manzana?

- ¿Te refieres a pasear?

- ¿Qué estás sorda? ¡Ups! Perdona… nunca había conversado tanto con una chica ¡Digo! Una persona como tú, jeje…

- Seh… comprendo…

- ¿Te invito un café?

- Sería un placer… -sonrió Franny.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de Linda, los dos jóvenes estudiaban un pentagrama con las notas que llevaba la canción del concierto para el Festival.<p>

Al Danny estar leyendo, la vivaracha pelirroja se acurrucaba al lado del castaño, quien al sentir su contacto parecía que se estuviera volviendo loco, pues a cada rato se equivocaba al solfear las notas, en vez de ver un Do había un corazón y en vez de un Si una flor, todo estaba de cabeza, la presentación sería mañana y ambos estaban mirándose con ojos de corderos degollados como si nada.

- ¡Ay! ¡Linda, ya no lo soporto! ¡Soy un fracaso! ¡No podré hacerlo! –se lamentó el de lentes al darse cuenta del disparate que estaba causando.

- ¡No! ¡No te vayas! –lo sujetó al sofá la chica –Te necesito… junto a mí… no bromeo al decir que tienes un gran talento…

- ¿Talento? ¡Por favor! Apenas descubrí esto hace unos días luego de años de no haber visto ni de frente una guitarra. Búscate a otro que sea mejor que yo…

- ¡Escúchame, Daniel! –gritó enfurecida la pelirroja -¡Tal vez nadie te lo haya dicho, pero al verte supe que serías la persona correcta para este puesto! ¡Algo dentro de mí lo intuyó y no haré de mentirosa esa voz!

- ¡Suéltame! –forcejeaba el muchacho, pero esta no lo soltaba.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Ya no lo quiero hacer! –y tras decir esto, lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estuvieron así largo rato, besándose el uno a otro. Aquél fue el beso más largo que de todos los anteriores que se habían dado.

Al final de ese momento eterno, ambos se separaron, respirando bocanadas de aire, jadeando.

- ¡Danny! –musitó Linda, abrazándolo –Sé que es poco habitual que lo pregunte una mujer, pero ya no puedo seguir teniéndolo en duda… ¿querrías ser mi novio?

Lo dicho por ella dejó boquiabierto al castaño. ¿Acaso una chica le estaba diciendo que quería ser su novia?

Él la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, y a la mujer no le importó si le doliera o no.

- Yo iba a preguntarte eso antes, pero no pude… creo que soy la persona más cobarde que existe…

- No, Danny. Solo que el destino lo quiso así… ahora está hecho… ambos juntos, para siempre…

* * *

><p>- Doof… -conversaban Franny y el alemán mientras paseaban por la calle –Realmente eres una persona muy agradable.<p>

- ¿De veras lo crees?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Por dentro, el corazón de Heinz se decepcionaba de sí mismo cada vez más. Se sentía cada vez más hipócrita de que sus verdaderas ambiciones fueran malvadas y que no había espacio en su vida para una mujer, y menos una tan buena como Francine.

- ¡Mira, ahí hay una cafetería! –gritó Doofenshmirtz para que dejaran de hablar del asunto.

Se acercaron al local, hacia dónde se encontraba el muchacho pecoso y espinillento que vendía los productos.

- ¡Buenas noches! –los saludó el chico -¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Un… ¿qué quieres, Anne? –preguntó galantemente el joven alemán.

- Creo… que un latte solamente…

- Un latte para la señorita y para mí un capuchino…

- A sus órdenes, señor –obedeció el empleado. Este preparó las bebidas calientes y se las entregó a la pareja –Que sea de su gusto. Aquí tiene señor su capuchino y el latte de su novia.

Heinz estaba bebiendo de su café, y al escuchar la palabra "novia", escupió el líquido encima de Franny.

- ¡¿Qué? –se puso histérico él, al mismo tiempo que la joven -¡Ella no es mi…!

- ¡No soy su novia…! –terminó Francine –Solo… somos amigos…

- ¡Ah! Muy buenos amigos –musitó interesado el vendedor –Y… ¿no tienes cita para mañana preciosa?

- ¡Ella no saldrá con nadie más! –se puso celoso Doof –Gracias por atendernos y hasta nunca.

Y ante la confusa cara del empleado, ambos se apartaron caminando.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el alemán ya lejos de todo el problema.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Él la miró de pies a cabeza y todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba toda empapada en el café que había escupido sobre ella.

- ¡Discúlpame! Déjame limpiarte… -trató de ayudarla Heinz.

- ¡No! No te preocupes, me pasa todo el tiempo –dijo dulcemente –Además tengo ropa limpia en casa…

- Bueno… aún así quiero compensarte… en mi casa mi madre tiene algunos vestidos que pueden servirte para cambiarte…

- ¡Ah! Pero… son de…

- No… este… ella los hacía, pues antes que naciera mi hermano menor esperaba una niña y se la pasaba horas cociendo hermosos vestidos…

- Pero… ¿qué hicieron con ellos al saber que iba a nacer un niño…?

- Jeje, es una historia graciosa, pero no me gusta contarla…

- Entiendo… ¿irás al Festival de Danville?

- Bueno… Danny me dio una entrada, pero a mí no me gusta…

- Porque yo iré y pensaba si…

- ¿Irás? Digo… ¡Sí voy! Si quieres podemos…

- ¿Ir juntos? Me encantaría ir contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- No había ninguna otra persona con la cual me agradaría ir…

Aquello produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Hasta se podía oír el latido de ambos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Francine y Doofenshmirtz caminaron hacia la casa de este último, tomados del brazo. Estaban tan sonrojados que parecían dos tomates maduros y jugosos.

Llegando al hogar del castaño, entraron y pudieron ver cómo los padres de Heinz conversaban animadamente con Roger, quien les presumía un diploma y varios premios que había ganado aquél mismo día.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó el hermano de Doof –Veo que me trajiste una amiga…

- ¡Oye! Ella viene conmi… -pero antes que pudiese terminar, de forma grosera el vanidoso joven lo empujó a un lado, de modo que cayó en el sofá. Aunque no se hirió, estaba tan molesto que su irritante hermano le arrebatase todo.

- Eres muy linda… -murmuró descarado Roger.

Mientras Francine solo ignoraba sus palabras. Realmente encontraba asqueroso y pervertido que se acercara de forma tan arrogante e injusto que los padres de este no hicieran nada por corregirlo. Era como si ovacionaran a su hijo menor y humillaran al mayor.

- Seh, muchos imbéciles como tú me lo han dicho –contestó tajante Franny.

- Eres muy ruda… eso me gusta… ¡Hey, Heinz! Por primera vez en tu vida has hecho algo bueno en traerme este regalito…

Roger y sus padres comenzaron a reír de forma burlesca. El pobre Doof agachó la cabeza, estaba designado a siempre recibir lo peor para él mismo.

- A ver, muñequita… dime cómo te llamas –preguntó el descarado.

- Francine Bouvier, aunque dudo que tenga nombre un animal como tú…

- A ver, ninguna chica me ha rechazado. ¿Entiendes? Y no permitiré que una francesa sea la excepción. Tú serás mía –y la agarró de la cintura para besarla. Pero ella comenzó a resistirse. De modo que la joven no pudiera huir de él, Roger la abrazaba de forma violenta.

Realmente la habían superado en cuanto a fuerza. Con las manos inmóviles, no podía defenderse bien.

Los padres de los hermanos no se inmutaban.

- ¡Ya déjala! –gritó el castaño mayor.

Roger observó la figura delgada de Heinz de forma insultante.

- ¿Tú crees que puedes contra mí?

- Si quiero puedo romperte la cara si no la dejas en paz –bufó Doof.

- A ver si puedes –y volviendo a lo que estaba, continuó intentando besarla, pero Francine evitaba acercar su cara con la de él –Déjate hija de…

Antes de terminar, su hermano le propinó un golpe en el rostro, de modo que así pudo soltar a la pelimorada y ella, para rematar le torció el brazo bruscamente con una maniobra de karate.

- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que soy capaz de hacer? –dijo Heinz –Déjalo, Anne…

- ¡Heinz, te exigimos que le pidas perdón a tu hermano! –ordenó su madre.

Mas el hijo mayor no obedeció a la orden, y junto a Francine subieron las escaleras de la casa hacia la habitación del chico…

**Continuará...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XV_

- Discúlpame, Anne lo de abajo… -susurró cabizbajo Doof –Yo no quise…

- Sé que no fue culpa tuya… solo pasó ya…

- Sí, pero pude haberlo evitado. Olvidemos lo que pasó y hablemos…

De un pequeño refrigerador que tenía Heinz en su dormitorio, sacó jugo y lo sirvió en un par de vasos.

- ¿Siempre tu familia ha sido así contigo? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Uno se acostumbra… viviendo 21 años en la miseria… pensaba que venir a Estados Unidos me daría nuevas oportunidades y me trajo más problemas.

- Ha sido muy difícil para ti, ¿no?

- No te mentiré… sí, sí lo es…

- Seguro tu novia te apoya mucho…

- ¿Novia? –se atragantó el joven científico -¡Para nada! No tengo novia…

- ¿No tienes? ¡Qué bien! Quise decir… qué pena…

- Bueno… salí con varias chicas lindas… solo citas, pero no salieron muy bien que digamos…

- Debí suponerlo, aunque seguro estaban ciegas de no seguir contigo…

- Seh… ciegas… Voy a buscar unas galletas, no tardo…

Doof salió por la puerta de la habitación. Francine quedó sola, contemplando las paredes.

Sobre el escritorio pudo observar que habían unos planos. Si querer los revisó, curiosa. Eran algunos de Danny, y otros de Heinz, mas le llamó la atención un detalle: estos tenían propósitos malignos.

"Pero qué… Doof hizo esto…" –fue revisándolos uno por uno, hasta que al llegar al final encontró un plano muy llamativo.

Este era de un inador, a nombre de un tal hombre apodado "Destructicom". Era un aparato que permitía quemar el sol, aunque en cierto sentido, el término "quemar" significaba apagarlo con hierro. Por lo que había aprendido en la clase de Química, Franny sabía que el hierro era capaz de destruir una estrella.

- No puede ser… él t-trabaja para… ¡Destructicom!

- ¿Ah? –dijo una voz. Francine volteó su vista y vio que era Heinz, quien venía con una bandeja llena de galletas, como lo había dicho.

- Y-y-yoooo… ¡No vi nada! Ahora recordé que debo regresar a mi departamento…

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó inocentemente Doof -¿Te llevo?

- ¡No! No gracias… ya has hecho mucho por mí… este… ¡Que tengas una buena noche!

Y antes de partir, besó rápidamente al castaño en la mejilla, dejándolo atontado. Al irse, observó que en el suelo había una tarjeta, a nombre de el profesor Destructicom, con dirección de su guarida. La recogió y la guardó en su chaqueta.

"No lo creo… ¡Simplemente no lo creo! Él no puede ser su estudiante…"

* * *

><p>Habían seguido varias horas y estaba a punto de ser las 12 de la noche. Ya a esas horas, Danny iba llegando a su departamento, donde sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos de noticias acerca de su relación con Linda.<p>

Ni siquiera se había limpiado la cara, que estaba llena de marcas de los labios de la pelirroja, y venía rojo, que cualquiera podría haber pensando que había estado bebiendo.

Cualquiera tiene sus conclusiones…

- ¡Danny! –lo recibió entusiasta Wesh, quien bebía una soda junto a Renata- ¡Debiste haberla pasado bien para llegar a estas horas...! Y de esta manera –y lanzó una carcajada pícara.

- ¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó el castaño.

El moreno, carraspeando insinuó indicando su propia cara.

- ¡Oh! –se sonrojó el americano –Lo siento… -y se limpió su rostro con la manga de su camisa -¿Estoy mejor?

- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! –saltaba eufórico el chico pelinegro.

- Pues… es oficial –respondió.

Renny, quien escuchaba todo, aparentando indiferencia, se sintió totalmente desesperanzada.

- Me alegro por ti –le dijo la peliverdeazulada esbozando una sonrisa triste.

- ¡Gracias, Renny! –exclamó Daniel, quien era muy despistado para darse cuenta de lo que sentía su mejor amiga en el fondo -¿Estás contento, Wesh?

- ¡Contento y muy satisfecho! Ahora que perdiste tu libertad, dime ¿Cómo se siente besar una pelirroja?

- ¡Uf! Como noquear a 100 escuadrones enemigos en una misión, esa sensación multiplícala por mil…

- ¡Wow! Debo buscar una novia… Por cierto, vas a ver la cara que pone Franny cuando lo sepa…

- ¡Y adivina con quién está esa coqueta francesa! –susurró misteriosa la joven.

- ¿Eh? No adivino… ¿Con quién? –preguntó el de lentes.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota y ciego? ¡Con Doof, tu amigo de la universidad!

- ¿Heinz? ¡No me lo creo!

- Pues créelo… ya tenemos a dos perdidos…

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, tocaron la puerta y al abrirla, entró la aludida Francine, solo que al contrario de Danny con su novia, ella venía muy preocupada y pensando en lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Y por qué viene con esa carita, la suertuda? –bromeaba Danny.

Pero Franny no respondió a lo dicho, sino que le dirigió una mirada asesina, y sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que sustrajo de la casa de Doofenshmirtz.

- Esto es lo que encontré –musitó seria la mujer de cabello morado.

Wesh, quien solo la observó a simple vista subestimó el papelillo.

- ¿Esto? Es solo una tarjeta ordinaria –respondió el desubicado.

- ¡Toma enserio este asunto, Wesh! –gritó dando a entender al grupo que ella era la líder. Dando un suspiro dijo lo siguiente –Compañeros… Doof es un cómplice de Destructicom.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ? –fue lo único que atinaron a decir los demás impresionados por la acusación de la francesa.

"¡Oh… no! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!" –se decía Danny para sus adentros –"Si llega a saber que yo fui el que construyó gran parte de esa arma, Francine, por muy amiga mía que sea siempre dejará su trabajo encima de mí y me denunciará a la agencia… ¿Qué hago? Si digo la verdad, tomarán la culpa de Doof como mía y no lo llevarán a prisión… mas, me destituirían de la organización…"

- ¡Presta atención, Daniel! –le ordenó Francine, en su tono autoritario -¿Eres parte de nosotros?

- Este… sí, mi superior –dijo el castaño.

- Muy bien… chicos… me duele mucho decir lo siguiente, pero aquí vine por mi misión. Doof ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y sé Danny, cuánto para ti significa tu amigo. Pero reglas son reglas… deberé informárselo a Wanda…

* * *

><p>El día siguiente los tres agentes y la líder espía fueron a la respectiva base secreta ára comunicarse con su jefa. Danny aún sentía esos remordimientos. Aunque mintiera, tarde o temprano, en la investigación sabrían la verdad, así que si de todos modos lo destituirían de sus funciones, lo harían por cómplice accidental, y no por mentiroso y mal amigo.<p>

Francine pulsó los respectivos botones para entrar en comunicación con Wanda. El de lentes sudaba entero. Era obvio que estaba nervioso.

En la pantalla de la guarida, apareció una imagen.

- ¡Buenos días, agentes y espía! –saludó la mujer –Espero que sus informes sean los esperados en su misión.

- Afirmativo. Tenemos a un posible cómplice del profesor Destructicom. Es un estudiante de la universidad a la que asistimos. Su nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y puede que a quien buscamos no haya fabricado el arma, sino que usó o ofreció a que este sujeto lo hiciera.

- ¿Este Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

Y se mostró en la pantalla la foto del joven alemán encorvado.

- Afirmativo, mayor.

- Muy bien. ¿Estás segura que él está conscientemente aliado con nuestro objetivo principal?

- No puedo asegurarlo del todo. Mas creo que si hacemos algunas investigaciones e interrogamos a este sospechoso podremos saber más de lo que puede saber.

¿Interrogarlo? Danny ya no podía más. Fue cuando rompió su silencio.

- ¿Me acepta permiso para hablar? –habló el castaño.

Intrigada, Wanda levantó una ceja.

- Permiso concedido –le contestó interesada.

- Gracias. Bien… no es fácil decir esto… pero creo que se cometería una gran injusticia si acusaran a Heinz Doofenshmirtz de haber fabricado.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el chico americano.

- Agente, sabemos que Doofenshmirtz es tu amigo, mas recuerda que…

- El código de la organización dice que el trabajo va primero que las relaciones personales, lo sé, mi superiora, pero tengo pruebas que Heinz no fue quien la fabricó. Al menos, no totalmente…

- Si te explicaras mejor entenderíamos, ¿qué quieres decir con esto?

En palabras entrecortadas, Daniel dijo trémulo lo siguiente:

- Pues… que yo fui quien fabricó el inador para el plan de "incendiar el sol"…

Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos con la confesión.

- ¡Pero no lo hice a propósito! –se excusó él, pero nadie escuchó su defensa.

- Agente D.F.6083 –dijo en voz seria la mayor –Recoge tus cosas, deja tu uniforme a la salida y quiero tu sombrero en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué? –se horrorizó, sabiendo lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

- Estás destituido de esta agencia. No serás juzgado en la corte marcial, pero lo que hiciste merece la denegación de nuestra institución –explicó con dureza Wanda –Podrás seguir con tu vida como civil, bajo la pena de desmemorización si revelas la existencia de la O.W.C.A. Ahora deberás pagar solo tus estudios.

- P-p-pero…

- Vete y tus ex-compañeros seguirán con la misión. Tienes prohibido intervenir en ella. Hoy sus cosas serán despachadas y trasladadas a otro alojamiento. Tampoco podrás hablar con ellos…

**Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XVI_

Así se produjo un quiebre en la amistad entre Danny y sus compañeros. Si fuera por ellos, no castigarían de forma tan dura al castaño, mas órdenes son órdenes. Como agentes secretos y espía debían obedecerlas, sino estarían rompiendo su código de entrenamiento. Más allá de la vida a la que habían nacido nada más conocían, y no podían arriesgarse tanto a perderla.

Daniel salió muy afligido de la base secreta. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Primero lo primero, debía conseguir un empleo, pero… ¿cómo? Sin dinero no podría pagar sus estudios, y si quería obtener un poco de "material verde" debía empezar de cero desde el principio, y ese principio era el momento de ahora.

Mas debía dejar de lado su compromiso con Linda.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se encontraba peinando su brillante cabello como el fuego en su hogar. Aún no partía a la universidad, cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa y su hermana, quien atendió a quien lo hizo, la llamó:<p>

- ¡Linda, Danny viene a verte!

Con el corazón dando tumbos, bajó las escaleras entusiasmada. Mas su sonrisa se transformó en confusión cuando vio la cara de afligida de su ahora ya novio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó dulcemente la joven.

El muchacho, quien cabizbajo estaba, levantó el rostro lentamente, haciéndole visualizar su pena.

- Linda… me temo que no podré ir al Festival esta noche…

- ¿Cómo qué no puedes? ¡Qué hablamos, Daniel Flynn! ¡Eres un gran artista!

- Ya tengo claro eso, y no es lo que me preocupa –explicó el castaño –Amor… no eres tú… ni mi capacidad… soy yo… es mi situación… no… simplemente no puedo…

- Danny… ¿qué quieres decir con esto?

Él dio un suspiro desalentador.

- Tengo problemas, Linda… estoy pasando por tiempos difíciles, y si quiero mantenerme a flote tengo que comenzar desde ahora, y no cargando un pesado costal como lo es el concierto.

La mujer joven cruzó los brazos.

- Es dinero, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- No me mientas –Linda podía con solo observar a los ojos del chico que lo que lo turbaba era su situación económica.

- Querida, lo que menos quiero es mentirte –decía tomándole cariñosamente las manos –Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa más en mis problemas. Si sigo así me temo que estorbaré tu número musical…

- ¿Estorbarme? ¡Eso nunca! Si lo que necesitas es dinero, mi padre es historiador… como tienes estudios en antropología podría…

- Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

- ¡Claro que puedes! Insisto. Eres mi novio, no te puedo dejar desamparado en un momento como este… por favor, acepta y yo hablo con mi papá. Seguro que estará contento, le hace falta una vacante como asistente en elaboración de mapas… y como tú eres bueno dibujando planos, creo que será igual si diseñas uno que otro planisferio…

El castaño no sabía si aceptar o no. Era una oportunidad tentadora, y si decía que no, Linda estaba dispuesta a que aceptara su favor.

- Eres obstinado, Danny, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti –rió la pelirroja –Mas sé que no podrías negarme esto.

- Tú ganas, Linda… pero esto lo hago por ti y por el concierto, ya que veo que esto significa mucho para ti… OK… acepto.

* * *

><p>La joven presentó formalmente a su novio frente a sus padres. Al desplegarle la idea de que fuera asistente de Clyde mientras estudiara en la universidad y pudiera pagarla.<p>

Aunque tenía asegurado un medio para subsistir, Danny no podía imaginar que ya no era más un agente secreto, algo a lo que había sido entrenado toda su vida, que lo habían llenado de ilusiones y promesas de que nada le faltaría, defendiendo a sus amigos, a quienes consideraba su familia, la que nunca tuvo y protegiendo a la gente del caos.

Todo había acabado, y solo estaba empezando a emprender su carrera de espionaje.

¿Qué debía hacer? Una persona que reacciona al momento se quedaría estancada, sin esperanzas, pero él hizo algo que, si bien era arriesgado, así recuperaría todo:

Volvería a ser un agente…

Y si nadie estaba con él, además de Linda (aunque ella ni nadie podía saberlo), lo haría por sus propios medios y recuperar su honor…

* * *

><p>Luego de visitar a su novia, viendo que ya no podría regresar a su departamento, fue con ella a la universidad. Ya que la pelirroja tenía automóvil, lo llevó en el vehículo y llegaron antes que tocara el timbre de su clase. Toda la mañana estuvo pensando en qué haría para ejecutar su plan de redención.<p>

- ¡Hey, Danny! Muchas gracias por ayudarme el otro día con el invento –le agradeció Doof –A mi tutor le gustó mucho, y de agradecimiento te manda esto.

El alemán sacó de su abrigo de cuero un fajo de billetes de cien dólares. El muchacho americano contempló el dinero sin tocarlo con ojos semejantes a platos quebrados.

- Doof, dile gracias a tu maestro por esto, pero que guarde su dinero. No puedo aceptarlo.

- ¡Anda! –le insistió Heinz –Esto es tuyo. Vamos ¡Acéptalo!

La tentación iba en contra de los principios de Daniel. Lo que Heinz tenía en sus manos era dinero sucio, que si bien lo había ganado, lo había hecho en un acto criminal. El de lentes luchaba interiormente. Extendió su mano con dificultar, ya que sus valores estaban luchando en su interior. Estaba a punto de tocar la yema de sus dedos el fajo, mas antes de hacerlo se detuvo y bajó el brazo.

- No puedo, Doof. Muchas gracias, si quieres puedes quedarte con él… -respondió Danny.

Extrañado, Doofenshmirtz volvió a guardar los billetes en su bolsillo y se sentó al lado del pupitre de su amigo.

Nuestro héroe secó el sudor de su frente. Había sido fuerte y salió vencedor ante la prueba de la ambición y la codicia.

Reflexionó durante largo rato. No sabía cómo haría marchar su idea. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿cómo?

Sacudió su cabeza roja de tanto pensar y en el acto cruzó su mirada con la de Heinz.

Ahí como que algo iluminó su mente.

- Oye Doof… este… ¿tu maestro está en la ciudad? –interrogó el ex-agente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué preguntas eso? –repuso confundido el chico de Druelselstein.

- Pues… me gustaría conocerlo… ¿podría?

Doofenshmirtz levantó una ceja como un poco desagradado.

- Supongo que estaría bien… creo… -contestó –Bueno… me dijo que no revelara a nadie los planes que él tenía, mas como eres tú, espero que haga una excepción. Sí, está en la ciudad. Como iremos al Festival podrás hablar con él. Ama la música, y dice que sería un buen acompañamiento en un día como hoy… además… siendo tú parte del repertorio seguro que será un placer conocerte…

* * *

><p>- ¿En qué piensas, Renny?<p>

La pregunta venía de Francine. En la hora del almuerzo, Renata, Franny y Wesh se juntaron en el comedor como tenían de costumbre. No habían visto a su amigo castaño durante todo el día. Este los había estado evitando, para que ellos no arriesgaran su misión por culpa de él, de todos modos, haría alguna cosa para regresar.

La peliverdeazulada se encontraba bebiendo su malteada favorita de pistacho, y meditabunda entre sus pensamientos.

- ¿Yo? –respondió la joven –Oh… nada… solo que… ya sabes… Danny…

- Seh, lo sé… quizás todo fue un error –dijo la francesa –Mas ya no hay remedio. No podemos hacer nada por él.

- Pero quizás sí podamos. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- Adoro tu optimismo, Renny –habló el moreno –Si fuera por mí voluntad, lo haría. Pero tenemos que pensar que ahora tiene novia y el concierto… creo que tendrá una vida mejor como civil. La vida de un agente secreto está llena de peligros. Si el error lo hubiera cometido yo, habría tomado todo esto como el mayor golpe de suerte que he tenido.

- Mas piénsalo bien, Wesh. Él todo el tiempo estudió y fue entrenado para ser un agente ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Toda una carrera echada a la basura?

- Querida –le explicó Francine –Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Ni siquiera podemos apelar por él. Creo que hay que dejar las cosas como están…

Renata no quedó muy conforme con el término de la conversación. Continuó observando la entrada del pasillo al comedor, esperando a que llegase Danny, aunque sus deseos fueron inútiles.

* * *

><p><em>"- Heinz… oh… Heinz… como mi leal estudiante espero que tengas claro algunas cosas…<em>

_- Puede decirme lo que usted quiera. Su confianza está segura en mis manos._

_Era una habitación oscura en la que dos hombres charlaban amenamente. No había color visible en el ambiente, y la única presencia de luz era una lámpara ordinaria sobre una mesa de madera, que alumbraba a aquellas dos personas que se encontraban jugando póker. El más joven de ellos estaba perdiendo, y trataba de hallar una forma de recuperar las partidas que había desperdiciado. Le salían gotitas de sudor y de vez en cuando levantaba su rostro para observar a quien tenía en frente. Este era su maestro, quien no parecía preocuparse. Es más, tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa sádica que llegaba a dar miedo._

_- Primero quiero hacerte una pregunta –habló el profesor -¿Han llegado muchachos nuevos a tu universidad_

_- Bueno… ¿cómo saberlo? Todos los días llegan por programas de intercambio. Pero si se refiere a alguien cercano, puedo afirmarle que es como usted lo dice._

_Hubo un momento de silencio muy largo. Al parecer el maestro estaba buscando palabras indicadas antes de expresarlas._

_- Y… ¿cómo son?_

_- Oh, nada… solo son amigos de un compañero de clases mío. Nada relevante… aunque para serle sincero… una de ellos es muy hermosa… usted entiende… le confío estas palabras porque usted ha sido como un padre para mí…_

_A ese comentario final, el hombre de mayor edad no dijo nada. Estaba más interesado con lo primero que le había contado._

_- Con que novatos, ¿eh? ¿No has hablado con ellos?_

_- Algo…_

_Se detuvo para decir una cosa más, ya que el juego de cartas había terminado. El alumno quedó una vez más frustrado al ver que su profesor había ganado como siempre que jugaba con él lo hacía._

_- Felicidades, profesor Destructicom –le dio la mano el estudiante –Usted es siempre de admirar..._

_- Gracias, Heinz… y antes que tomes tu cosas y te vayas. Te mantengo al tanto que mis espías personales me han informado que agentes de la O.W.C.A están entre tus compañeros de la universidad. Puede que estén en tu misma clase o no. Pero que la única forma que hayan llegado esas personas es con el pretexto de un intercambio. Buscarán cualquier pista para encontrarme y llevarme ante los tribunales. Bueno… tú estás de mi lado, ¿cierto? Así que hazme un favor. Cuando alguien, quien sea, sin importar quién sea, te pregunte sobre mí en forma directa sobre dónde estoy y cómo puede encontrarme, dale el gusto, infórmamelo y lo guías hasta aquí… mis secuaces se encargarán de él. Si no quieres perder a tu maestro, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí…"_

Eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde y dos siluetas se reconocían en los oscuros callejones del centro urbano de Danville. Eran Danny y Doof, este último pensaba lo que vimos anteriormente. No podía creer que fuera posible que su mejor amigo sea un agente o espía. Si se lo había preguntado, eran muchas las probabilidades que así fuera. Si de todos modos no lo era, se demostraría, y Daniel quedaría libre. Ese era su consuelo. Lástima que creía en vano.

Al fondo de pabellón estaba de pie una persona. No se le veía la cara, pues esta estaba oculta detrás de una máscara de hierro y usaba un traje rojo con detalles que le cubría todo el cuerpo. El joven agente, al observarlo, juzgaba que era un hombre muy excéntrico y extraño.

- Con que tú eres el que me ayudó a construir mi preciado aparato estrella –habló Destructicom en un tono benevolente.

Danny no se sintió muy cómodo al escuchar eso.

- Agradezco que me hayas hecho este favor. Espero que aceptes… mi humilde recompensa.

Tronando los dedos, aparecieron deslizándose por las paredes de los edificios laterales del callejón una pandilla de hombres vestidos en traje de ninjas. Aunque de estos no tenían nada, eran muy fuertes, lo que no tardaron en reducir al chico castaño, a pesar que dio resistencia y noqueó a unos cuantos.

Mientras tanto, Doofenshmirtz veía la escena consternado. Al ver cómo realizaba ciertos movimientos el que había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo, en aquellas maniobras de karate y yudo, se convenció que este era lo que su maestro le había enseñado a odiar con toda su alma y razón.

Ya en el suelo, con los lentes rotos e inmovilizado, Danny aún conservaba la conciencia de lo que había a su alrededor.

- Bien hecho, Heinz. Toma esto por tus servicios –le brindó el malvado a Doof un fajo de billetes que en total eran más de cien mil dólares –No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

El ex-agente, al escuchar lo dicho por Destructicom miró consternado el rostro de su amigo, quien estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

- Tú… sabías todo… -le reprochó.

- No entiendes nada, Daniel –le contestó Doof –Tú ni nadie entiende lo que soñamos mi maestro y yo… para quienes trabajas son los enemigos de él, por tanto, también son los míos…

Y después de lo dicho, uno de aquellos "ninjas" presionó contra la cara del desventurado joven un pañuelo húmedo con cloroformo, lo que lo sumió en un profundo sueño involuntario._  
><em>

**Continuará...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XVII_

Renata que estaba con sus demás compañeros rumbo a su nuevo hospedaje, sintió una ligera perturbación en el equilibrio.

- ¡Ya! –la regañó Francine -¡Deja de pensar en Danny! ¡No sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada!

- No… no es eso… creo que olvidé algo… ¡Ah sí! Dejé algo olvidado en el salón, eso es todo ¡Voy a buscarlo!

Sin que la líder de la operación le diera el permiso, se fue corriendo de allí en dirección al campus de la universidad.

- Discúlpeme, puede decirme… -intentaba preguntarle a la gente que pasaba, pero ninguna tenía la voluntad de detenerse, o peor, le daban un gesto de desprecio, sin ninguna preocupación.

Iba por otra persona para decirle, cuando chocó bruscamente hombro a hombro con alguien.

- ¿Doof?

- ¿Renata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oh, Doof! ¡Me alegro de verte!

- Lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo –murmuró el castaño, con una mueca de disgusto dibujado en su rostro, pero la joven la escuchó claramente.

- Bueno… necesito saber urgentemente dónde está Danny… y como tú eres cercano a él…

- ¡No sé dónde puede estar! –respondió tajante – De todos modos, debe estar muy ocupado para el Festival con su noviecita…

Lo dijo en un tono tan sarcástico, que la peliverdeazulada se sintió muy herida con el comentario, ya que lo había dicho en un tono haciendo alusión a sus sentimientos del desaparecido.

Ofendida, cambió su actitud amable por una seria y autoritaria. Acorraló en un rincón al chico alemán, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, incluyendo la respiración, según lo que la academia les había enseñado a ella y sus amigos sobre estudiar el comportamiento humano en situaciones en las que se le sorprendía en alguna cosa mala.

- Heinz… -habló ella luego de examinar sus reflejos –Sabes algo que no sé, y quiero saberlo…

- Debes estar bromeando –rió nervioso Doofenshmirtz, claramente estaba ocultando algo.

Y observando Renata que este había dado un paso en falso, al acomodarse en la pared en que estaba acorralado, agarró el brazo derecho a la espalda, con la cara apegada al muro. Era una llave para inmovilizarlo.

Doof gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero! ¡Dónde está Danny!

- ¡¿E-eres una agente, n-no? ¡Así actúan ellos! ¡Tonta! ¡Acabas de decirme quién eres en realidad, y también sé quién es tu Danny!

- ¡Ah! Si ya lo sabes… –y torció cada vez más el brazo, para que sintiera más dolor, aunque sin herirlo. Se oía como el muchacho se quejaba –Con esta maniobra puedo arrancarte tu brazo entero si así son mis deseos, y nadie te defenderá. Si quieres conservar todas tus lindas partes de tu cuerpo enteras ¡¿Dónde está Danny, dime ahora ya?

Intentando Heinz resistirse a la orden con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor era tan insoportable, que ya no aguantó más y el joven se desplomó en el suelo exhausto.

"Creo que fui demasiado dura con él…" -pensó Renata, pero se equivocaba.

El alemán todavía estaba consciente. Débilmente abrió los ojos, observando fijamente los iris verdes de la mujer.

- Él… él está en… las bodegas de la Danville Arena… Destructicom lo capturó -y luego de susurrar esto último, se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Ya no había esperanzas para Danny. Habiendo pasado unos minutos, fue despertando poco a poco, al principio sintiendo un leve mareo y dolor de cabeza. Pero no podía mover sus piernas. No había luz alguna y estaba atado de manos y pies con cadenas pegado a la pared. La boca la tenía seca y sentía que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Estaba cansado y apesadumbrado.<p>

Se abrió una puerta lo que dio paso a la majestuosa luz, que esta era blanca y divisó una silueta negra. Al ver esto pensó en la primera vez que entró a la Academia, lo que le causó gran nostalgia y tristeza.

- Muy bien, muchacho –dijo el Destructicom –Seguro debe ser muy incómodo estar amarrado a la pared, pero… la situación lo amerita, ante la fuerza de un agente –y dio una carcajada sarcástica.

- Usted se equivoca, señor –musitó el castaño –No soy un agente…

- Pero lo eras, ¿no? Nadie tiene la fuerza que posees así como así, ni pregunta por alguien que no conoce y va detrás de quien es su cómplice… son personas solitarias… como yo… y… tenía pensado compartir mi victoria con la persona que me ayudó a construir mi inador…

"¿Acaso tiene pensado comprarme?" –pensó Danny para sus adentros.

- Oh, Daniel… ¿qué pensarías que no tendrías tu parte? Si solo me dices quiénes son los otros agentes que van en mi búsqueda, te liberaré, y cuando extinga el sol, y mis máquinas simuladoras solares invadan el mercado, serás mi socio en la compañía… ¿qué dices?

- ¿Qué qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste a la escuela? ¡Si extingues al sol nos matarás a todos!

Mas el científico malvado no parecía tomarle importancia a ese imprevisto.

- Seré misericordioso con algunos… si cooperas, consideraré salvar la vida de tus amigos…

De pronto, el celular del profesor tocaba un rítmico tono polifónico. Él contestó, susurrando de modo que el prisionero no escuchara lo que podría ser información valiosa.

- Demasiado tarde… -habló con sorna el malévolo hombre –Ya no te necesito… ya tenemos identificada a una de tus ex-compañeras de la agencia… su nombre es Renata Abbott.

- ¿Renata? –murmuró el muchacho.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que la conoces? Muy pronto la verás, para el Festival esta noche antes que cierres los ojos por última vez junto a ella ¡Y tus demás amigos! –y se retiró Destructicom lanzando una carcajada diabólica, dejando al joven castaño desconsolado.

* * *

><p>Quien había dado la información había sido Doof, quien Renata cometió la imprudencia de dejarlo libre. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el desaparecido Daniel que había olvidado amenazarlo o hacer algo para que no diera con la alarma con su jefe.<p>

Mientras tanto, ya se hacía de noche, y la chica corrió a más no poder donde Francine y Wesh, para dar la terrible noticia que el testarudo de Danny había tenido el coraje de enfrentarse al enemigo sin refuerzos ni apoyo de la agencia.

- ¡Renny! ¿Dónde estabas? –la regañó Franny -¡No debes alejarte! ¡Estamos a punto de descubrir el lugar donde se oculta…!

- ¡Destructicom! ¡Ya lo he averiguado! –exclamó la peliverdeazulada a los cuatro vientos, ante las miradas confusas de sus dos compañeros –Él se encuentra en la Danville Arena, y por lo que pude saber, Danny se fue de polizón con Heinz, quien sabía perfectamente donde se escondía el desgraciado. Ahora él fue apresado por el profesor, y justamente hoy, tiene pensado poner en marcha su plan con su arma para "incendiar el sol"

- ¿Danny fue atrapado por Destructicom? –se impresionó Wesh -¡Debía estar totalmente loco como para hacer semejante estupidez…

- ¡Lo sé, amigo! Pero no podemos abandonarlo, no ahora que está en peligro. Las reglas nos obligan al deber de proteger toda vida de las manos del enemigo, sea civil, agente o renegado. Debemos actuar… ¡Franny! ¿Irás con Heinz al Festival?

- ¡Por supuesto! –respondió la pelimorada.

- Excelente, debemos distraerlo para que no alerte a Destructicom a que venimos a detenerlo. Cuando sea el momento oportuno, llamaremos refuerzos para poder llevarlo ante la justicia. Este será un día muy agitado, chicos ¡Esta noche será el día D!

* * *

><p>Ya anochecía y al ver que Danny aún no aparecía para el ensayo final, Linda comenzó a angustiarse ante la ausencia de su novio. Le atormentaba el pensamiento que podía haberle pasado algo. Sabiendo lo muy cercanos que eran Renata, Francine y Wesh para él, averiguó dónde se hospedaban para preguntar si el castaño se encontraba con ellos. Los tres iban trazando los preparativos, cuando la pelirroja tocó la puerta, en medio de la tarde lúgubre y lluviosa entre tonos violáceos, grises y amarillos del cielo tormentoso.<p>

- ¡Linda! ¡Qué gusto de verte! –la recibió Franny haciéndola pasar al departamento sencillo que habían arrendado y ofreciéndole asiento en un usado silloncito de algodón.

- Igualmente… -respondió al saludo sin mucho entusiasmo –Venía a ver si Danny se encontraba con ustedes… pero… parece que no está aquí…

Aquél comentario dejó en una estocada difícil de contestar al grupo de jóvenes.

- ¿Y bien? –Linda empezaba a impacientarse.

- Mira… nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo –explicó Renata –Prácticamente no sabemos dónde podría estar… si vinieras mañana…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? –se levantó estrepitosa la pelirroja de su asiento -¡Hoy es el concierto del Festival de Danville! ¿Sabes lo muy importante que es el guitarrista para un repertorio musical? –mas, luego de este ataque de histeria, los ojos de la joven mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, que luego resbalaron por su rostro en río silenciosos de tristeza –Lo siento… sé lo mucho que significa Danny para ti… vi la expresión de tu cara cuando me viste por primera vez a su lado… creía que tú eras su novia, que yo era una intrusa en tu vida… sabiendo que te conocía antes que llegara a su vida… sus atenciones hacia a ti… pero Danny es muy ciego… no sabe ver lo que tiene por delante… seguro que contigo sería distinto que conmigo… tal vez por eso se fue… no he sabido regar la planta del amor, ni siquiera unas horas… lo he perdido para siempre…

Renata, sorprendida que incluso Linda se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, abrazó a la pelirroja, consolándola.

- Querida… no digas eso… -le secó las lágrimas la peliverdeazulada –No hay ninguna mujer en este mundo, que sea perfecta para Danny como tú lo eres…

- Pero… ¿y tú…?

- Yo ya perdí mí tiempo intentando que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo –dijo ella riendo –Es un Flynn, y si llegaras a casarte algún día con él, y tuvieran hijos, lo más probable es que alguno salga tan distraído como es Danny. Tú hiciste algo que yo nunca me atrevería… ¡invitarlo a salir!

Aquella conversación terminó en una carcajada general, para luego despachar a Linda a su hogar.

- Te prometo, Linda, que antes que acabe esta noche y sea el turno de ustedes al finalizar el concierto, Danny estará con ustedes –fue lo último que escuchó la pelirroja, palabras dichas por Renny.

**Continuará...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XVIII_

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, hora en la que comenzaba el Festival, y sin reportar su misión de rescate a Wanda, de modo que no arruinara los pasos que habían elaborado para salvar a Daniel de las garras de Destructicom.

Aquella era la hora indicada a la cual Heinz, se disponía a recoger a Franny para llevarla al estadio donde ocurriría en evento. Como la joven de cabello morado era la cita de esa noche con el muchacho alemán, acordaron que ella sería quien lo distraería.

Heinz esperaba a la chica en una humilde limusina negra, aunque con estilo, vestido con un terno oscuro y una rosa rojo carmín en la solapa de su bolsillo de pecho.

A los minutos, del humilde departamento, bajaba por las escaleras una deslumbrante silueta, más semejante a un reflejo del sol que una sombra.

Usando un hermoso vestido negro y alhajas del mismo color de su cabello violáceo, tonos púrpuras que pintaban el marco de sus ojos ámbar, Francine, la bella francesa, se veía encantadoramente hermosa. Aquella visión embriagaba la imaginación del joven, que tan opacado se veía ante su imponente figura femenina. Mas eso le llenaba de una sensación afortunada y cálida en su interior.

- ¿A-Annie? –tartamudeaba el chico todo embelesado.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿No te gusta?

- N-no… solo que… estás preciosa –la alagó sonrojado.

- ¡Ay, no hablas en serio! –bajó la cabeza la muchacha para que no notara que estaba igual de roja como él, cuando de pronto recordó que todo era parte de un truco, entonces se puso seria -¿Partimos ya?

- Pues… sí –y le abrió la puerta del lujoso vehículo galantemente.

- ¡Oh, Doof! –se emocionó Franny -¿Cómo pagaste esto?

- No puedo invitar a una persona especial de una manera que no sea acorde a su personalidad… además… tengo un tutor que me ayuda un poco con el dinero…

Casi como arrepintiéndose de jugar con los sentimientos de Heinz, avergonzada tomó asiento, intentando que su mirada no se topara con la de él.

(Hey Jude-The Beatles)

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad__  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you begin to make it better.<em>

_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder<em>

_Hey, Jude! Don't let her down  
>You have found her, now go and get her<br>Remember, to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

_So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin  
>You're waiting for someone to perform with<br>And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude,  
>You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder<em>

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

Meditabunda, y absorta en sus pensamientos, esperó unos minutos, a que Doof levantara su vista sobre ella, quien la contemplaba sin cesar. Ya cuando se cansó de eso, la mujer acercó su boca a un broche de flor jazmín que colgaba del escote de su vestido.

- Fase uno completa… -susurró

- ¿Dijiste algo, Annie?

- Solo que estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo –abrazó a Heinz, dejándolo totalmente atontado.

"Perdóname, Doof, por esto… sé que si llegas a saber la verdad, jamás me perdonarás…"

* * *

><p>- Fase uno completa –repitió la peliverdeazulada, quien escuchó lo dicho por su compañera por medio del broche, que en realidad era un transmisor camuflado -¡Pero no me empujes!<p>

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estamos apretujados? –se quejó el morocho.

En efecto, ella y Wesh se encontraban en el portaequipajes del auto. A pesar de su tamaño, no encajaban muy bien en él, lo que causaba que de vez en cuando le dieran unos pequeños calambres. Intentaban no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de Doof, pero costaba mucho y varias veces estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –dijo Heinz, pasando en una de esas ocasiones

- ¡Deben ser los baches de la vía! ¡No pasa nada! –explicaba entre nervios Francine.

* * *

><p>Llegando a Danville Arena, el alemán ayudó a bajar a su acompañante, y al entrar enseñó su entrada en la boletería.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Me dio curiosidad… ¿quién es tu tutor? –preguntó astutamente la francesa.

Ante la interrogación, el ánimo de Doofenshmirtz se fue directamente a los suelos.

"No puede ser posible… significaría que ella…" –pensaba

- Se hace llamar Destructicom –contestó a secas

- Debe ser un hombre muy generoso y adinerado… ¿podría conocerlo?

- Tal vez… pero es una persona que le gusta el anonimato. No creo que quiera verte…

El joven decía esto, ya que ante la posibilidad que Franny fuera una agente, aparte de todo su odio contra aquella gente, la amaba demasiado como para permitir que le hicieran daño al delatarla.

Subieron las escaleras, a un hermoso balcón, también arrendado por el científico, instructor en las ciencias malévolas a Heinz. Era un lugar iluminado elegantemente por un candelabro de cristales que colgaba del techo, en el suelo era decorado por una alfombra roja decorada con hermosos motivos y las paredes delicadamente pintadas, en especial el techo, con varios ángeles coloreados que jugaban entre las nubes, adornaban el ambiente.

En el centro, una pequeña mesita con sillas para dos personas reposaba y los invitaba a comer sencillos manjares al son de violinistas, uno en cada lado.

- Te esmeraste mucho –dijo Francine

- Pues fue difícil convencer a mi maestro –rió Doof

La chica tomó la copa de vino y la alzó en señal de brindis.

- Propongo salud y larga vida al buen benefactor de esta agradable cena –deseó ella

- ¡Por Destructicom!

- ¡Por Destructicom! –repitió él, chocando ambos las copas.

* * *

><p>Ya asegurados que no hubiera ningún peligro a los alrededores, los dos agentes secretos salieron de su incómodo escondite. Vestidos informalmente, para no atraer las sospechas, se dirigieron en un pelotón de gente a la boletería. Estaba a punto de comenzar el concierto.<p>

- Hola, buenas noches –se dirigió Renata al encargado de las entradas, un hombre maceteado y que sabía intimidar con la mirada –Queremos entrar al Festival…

- Es lo que quiere todo el mundo –respondió con sorna -Sus boletos, por favor…

Wesh, quien los tenía, se los entregó a ella, y a su vez, la peliverdeazulada al robusto que trabajaba allí.

Mas sucedió algo, el hombre tenía a su izquierda una fotografía de Renata, y al pie del papel, había una inscripción que decía "Enemigo potencial".

Perforó los tickets y se los devolvió a la muchacha.

- Que disfrute del concierto –le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa falsa.

- Gracias, vamos Wesh…

Habiendo perdido de vista entre la multitud a los dos, el portero tomó un comunicador, semejante a los celulares de hoy en día y se apartó en un lugar para que nadie lo oyera.

- Señor, el ave ya está en el nido –murmuró.

- Bien hecho, Linterna Roja –respondió otra voz a través del aparato –Informa a los guardias que se preparen para la emboscada.

* * *

><p>Ya adentro, aislados en donde nadie los descubriera, Renata sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño localizador.<p>

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó intrigado el morocho.

- Me tomé el tiempo de escabullirme en la guarida de la agencia y tomar esto prestado…

- ¡Si Wanda se da cuenta nos va a matar…!

- No si se entera –y lanzó una mirada maliciosa, que extrañó al joven –Primero colocaré en este identificador de ADN una hebra de cabello de Franny y luego uno de Danny y así…

En la pantalla de la maquinita, aparecieron dos puntos amarillos, con los nombres de los mencionados.

- ¡Bingo! –exclamó entusiasmada –Linda, pronto tendrás a tu noviecito…

- Pero por lo que veo, donde se encuentra Danny está al lado de dónde está Francine…

- Hmmmm… cierto. El único acceso posible está donde está ella… pero Doof… si me ve, sabrá al momento lo que estoy planeando hacer…

- Le diré que lo distraiga un poco más cuándo intentemos dar con Danny…

- Debemos tener cuidado… lo más probable es que Destructicom nos esté esperando…

Mas ellos no sabían que todo era parte de una trampa…

* * *

><p>En una oscura habitación, llena de pantallas, que mostraban cada esquina del estadio, una persona observaba cada movimiento que se hacía en ellas, pero algo llamaba su atención.<p>

De pronto, todas las pantallas se unieron para destacar una sola imagen:

Renny y Wesh, quienes no tenían ni idea que estaban siendo observados, y algo peor aún…

- Vengan aquí… son mi presa… -dijo el desconocido soltando una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Francine, quien conversaba animadamente con Doof, oyó un pequeño chirrido, proveniente de su transmisor.<p>

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –se extrañó Heinz

- Esteeee… debe ser una abeja que debe andar por ahí…

- ¡ABEJAS! –se espantó él, y saltó a los brazos de la chica, gritando como niña -¡QUE SE VAYA, QUE SOY TERRÍBLEMENTE ALÉRGICO A ESOS BICHOS!

- ¡Ya, ya, calma Doof! –lo tranquilizó –Quédate aquí y yo me ocuparé es esa abejita… voy y vuelvo…

Y sacando de un velador bien adornado una revista, lo agitó al aire como si estuviera ahuyentando un desventurado insecto.

Abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué quieren? –habló con tono hastiado por medio del comunicador.

- Tu ayuda, Franny…

Sorprendida, levantó la vista y eran sus dos compañeros, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada seria.

- ¿Pueden decirme qué diablos sucede? ¡Estoy en la mitad de la misión…!

- Seh… claro –ironizó la peliverdeazulada –Pero no venimos a chismear contigo. Tenemos que cruzar hacia la guarida de Destructicom y para ello, necesitemos que distraigas a Doofenshmirtz…

- ¿Eso? ¡Pero es lo que justo estoy haciendo!

- Queremos decir que a un nivel más "elevado" –aclaró Wesh, en un modo malicioso eso último

- ¿Qué quieren decir con "elevado"?

Ambos agentes se miraron como tramando algo malvado.

- Oh… ya sabes… -continuó Renata –Despliega tus encantos… aprovecha que eres francesa…

- ¿Creen que acaso caería tan bajo? No me contesten…

- Recuerda a Danny…

- ¡Bien! Lo haré… solo porque todo el numerito que haré depende de la vida de alguien…-y se dispuso a regresar con Doof.

- ¡Hey, Doof! –canturreó Francine –¿Sabes? Esta noche… a la luz de las velas y la luna… la música romántica en vivo… resaltan que siento por ti… algo… especial…

El muchacho, quien estaba bebiendo de su copa, se atragantó, debido a los nervios ante esa declaración.

- ¿Sientes? A-A-Annie… yo… no sé qué decir… -respondió por medio de tartamudeos.

- Sí, Heinz… -se acercaba ella de manera lujuriosa –Ambos… podríamos hacer… muchas cosas…

- S-seh… -este sudaba y tragaba saliva son frecuencia –P-pero… antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta… ¿Q-qué opinas de la maldad?

- ¿La maldad? –y dicho aquello, los agentes, aprovechando que el lisonjeado había bajado la guardia –Es algo sensual… misterioso… quebranta las leyes y el orden del mundo… con el poder… en mis manos…

- ¡Jeje, qué curioso! También pienso lo mismo…

- ¿Tú crees? Trabajando juntos… podríamos ser emperadores del mundo… rey y reina supremos de…

- ¡Danville! –exclamó él, cosa que extrañó mucho a la joven –Pues… por algo se empieza… je.

- Bueno… ¿qué dices?

- ¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Lo anterior no había sido gritado por ninguno de los presentes. Inmediatamente, una tropa de ninjas irrumpió el lugar. Arrojando a los agentes y la espía encubierta al suelo.

La majestuosa presencia de Destructicom, petulante y soberbio, observaba la escena con un placer insano. Aquella mirada fría y sin compasión, produjo en el interior de Francine un sentimiento de profundo odio y repugnancia.

- ¿Qué sucede? –exclamó Heinz anonadado

- Oh, descuida, mi querido alumno –respondió el malvado –Son tan solo unos espías que planeaban arruinarme…

- P-pero Annie…

- ¿Quién? ¿Ella? –acusó señalando a la joven –Te estaba usando. Rostros bonitos son la perdición de los grandes…

- Y-y-yo c-creí que...

- ¿Creías que te amaba? ¿Qué estaba interesada en ti? ¡Mírala! – bruscamente, agarrándola del cabello, indicado su broche transmisor –Es una espía, enemigos míos –y arrebatándoselo, lo arrojó al piso destruyéndolo de un pisotón –y tuyo…

- ¡No es verdad! –la chica se escurrió de los brazos de su captor a los de Heinz –Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, tienes que creerme…

- ¿Por qué he de creerte? –fue la lacónica respuesta, que ella no puedo contestar

- ¡Llévensela! Y pónganlos junto al otro prisionero y desháganse de estos… ya no me sirven…

**Continuará...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XIX_

Luego de horas de soledad y profunda agonía, Daniel sentía que la sed y el peso de los grilletes alrededor de sus brazos sangrantes aumentaban más el implacable agotamiento, pronto anunciador de la fría muerte. Aquél largo tiempo sin compañía, comenzó a lamentarse de su desgracia y desear en vano poder estar junto a sus amigos, para poder despedirse de ellos. Al poco rato, aquél deseo se hizo lo suficientemente grande, que su mente, sabiendo lo engañosa que es, logró reflejar la imagen de ellos, mas no de la forma que quería.

Con sonrisas burlescas dibujadas en sus rostros, se acercaban con malicia, rodeándolo cual aves de rapiña, insultándolo y lastimándolo sin piedad. Había caído en el sopor y la locura.

Entonces abrieron la puerta.

- ¡Entren, imbéciles! –quien gritaba era un grotesco guardia, empujando a la celda a Renata, Wesh y Francine -¡Lamentarán haber querido osar contra el poderoso Destructicom! –y dio un portazo estruendoso que casi los deja sordos.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Wesh

- Meh, he tenido mejores días –contestó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

- ¡Miren! –señaló la peliverdeazulada hacia la pared, donde colgaba atado a gruesas cadenas, el desaparecido Danny.

Los tres pudieron notar que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, y balbuceaba cosas apenas ininteligibles en medio de angustiosos gemidos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdenme a bajarlo! –intentó socorrerlo Renny

- Si bien no ves que tenemos grilletes en las manos, ¿no? –dijo en un tono irónico la francesa.

- Nos quitaron el láser que derrite metal y toda herramienta que nos sirva para liberarnos –pensaba en voz alta el morocho –Si tuviera tan solo la fuerza para…

- ¡O podríamos usar esto!

Franny, soltando su largo cabello, con aire triunfal mostró un pequeño sujetador negro.

- ¿Para qué serviría esa cosa? –despreció el muchacho el diminuto objeto, aparentemente inofensivo, aunque no era lo mismo que pensaba Renata…

- ¡Eres un ignorante, Wesh! Admira la multi-utilidad de un simple objeto femenino –quitándoselo a la francesa, corrió hasta el encadenado moribundo. Buscando el cerrojo hasta encontrarlo, ingresó el prendedor en él y abrió la primera cadena.

- ¡Funciona!

Y siguiendo con las demás, hasta liberar por completo al castaño, con la ayuda de sus otros amigos lo sostuvo hasta recostarlo en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando el joven herido abrió levemente los ojos.

- ¿Renny? ¿Wesh? ¿Franny? S-s-son ustedes… -intentó hablar entre tartamudeos.

- Descuida, ya estás con nosotros… -susurró la inglesa acariciando su frente como una madre, así al mismo tomarle la temperatura. Estaba caliente por la fiebre y pálido como la nieve

- Y-yo… lo eché a perder… -gruesas lágrimas cristalinas corrieron por las mejillas del chico –P-perdónenme… -y dando un suspiro hondo, se levantó.

- ¡NO! ¡DANNY! ¡Estás muy débil para…!

- Estoy solo… debo estar loco… ellos no pueden estar aquí… -decía Daniel, una y otra vez, lo mismo.

- Está delirando… ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenme a tranquilizarlo!

Los dos jóvenes restantes sujetaron al muchacho, intentando inmovilizarlo y que se recostara, mas este no se dejaba, oponiendo resistencia sin ceder.

- Creo que todavía tengo un calmante… -habló Renata, revisando su bolsillo -¡Sí! ¡Morfina! Un poco más, chicos, ¡un poco más de fuerza!

- ¡De acuerda, jefa! –exclamaron ambos, esperando que Danny se descuidara, y cuando llegó el momento, le inyectaron una buena dosis de la sustancia, lo que causó que de inmediato quedara profundamente dormido.

- Me duele verlo así… -murmuró la de cabello verdeazulado

- Pero era necesario –la consoló Francine

- Tenemos que hacer algo… no durará mucho tiempo así…

- Debemos salir de aquí –intentó abrir a golpes la puerta el morocho -¡Es inútil!

Mas la observadora Francine notó un detalle muy peculiar…

- ¿Me devuelves el sujetador, Renata?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

Y sin decir una palabra, la joven, con el mismo objeto, abrió sin problemas la puerta de la prisión.

- ¡Franny, eres una genio! –la felicitó la inglesa.

- _Mercy _–respondió graciosamente la halagada.

- ¿QUIÉN GRITA TANTO?

Uno de esos guardias mal genio, era el que bufaba tales palabras.

Inmediatamente, todos los encarcelados guardaron silencio, hasta que el centinela se alejara.

- ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca…

- Demasiado… -musitó Wesh

- ¿Cómo no llamar la atención…?

* * *

><p>Por debajo de la puerta del calabozo, se escurrió una reluciente moneda de 25 centavos. El que cuidaba de la entrada se atrajo tanto por la monedita, que no se dio cuenta cuando los prisioneros salieron de su prisión y le dieron un certero golpe en la espalda.<p>

- ¡Bien hecho, Wesh! –alabó la espía.

- Un placer.

Renata era quien llevaba en la espalda a Danny, quien se hallaba aún inconsciente.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó ella

- El plan 1 era escapar… -dijo Francine

- ¿Y cuál es el segundo plan?

- La verdad, no creía que llegaría tan lejos…

- ¡Franny! –la regañaron ambos agentes.

- Bueno… era broma… si lo llevamos al hospital podría ser tarde… y aquí estaría seguro con Linda. En su camerino debe haber una caja de Primeros Auxilios…

- Buena idea… mas… ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allá? Pronto notarán nuestra ausencia…

- Hay que actuar rápido –propuso el morocho –Antes que sea demasiado tarde y tengamos que lamentarlo…

* * *

><p>Avanzando por los corredores, ante el apuro y la desesperación que los tres sentían al tener una vida decadente en sus manos, una sensación de temor abrumaba la mente de cada uno. Al poco rato, esa impresión fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta que por largo rato, se fueron alejando de la realidad.<p>

Estos eran pasillos oscuros, que desesperaban el alma sin compasión. Por allí y por allá: todo era un triste y angustioso juego, con un final que podría ser mortal. Todo era como un laberinto, con el asecho inclemente de algún Minotauro asesino que se podría interponer en su camino…

- ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado? –preguntó la agente

-Creo que falta poco –contestó insegura la líder

- ¡NO ME DIGAS CREO! ¡DIME LA VERDAD! –exigió histérica

- ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE TODO ESTO LO HACEMOS POR DANNY?

Y así empezó una pelea entre ambas muchachas, cada una creyendo tener la razón y afirmando la equivocación de su oponente.

Mientras tanto, Wesh como árbitro, trataba de apaciguar sus diferencias:

- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Por favor, debemos estar unidos para poder salir de aquí!

Aquello pudo calmar un poco el mal carácter de las dos.

- Bien… -se resignó Francine -Que te quede claro, Renata, que si no me obedeces, puedes echar a perder toda esta misión…

- ¡Al diablo con la misión! Yo puedo esperar, mas creo que Danny no podrá soportarlo más…

Y tal como era, el castaño estaba mortalmente pálido, se podía ver a pesar de la falta de luz, lo cual significaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo al joven…

Renata, como estudiante de medicina, agarró la muñeca de su amigo suavemente, prestando mucha atención a algo.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil… -expresó en un tono sombrío, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas entre lágrimas silenciosas

Continuando el escape, a un paso más lento, en medio de la oscuridad. Ya casi ni se podían ver unos a otros, y el bullicio del Festival, que iba al evento cénit con bandas de rock metálico cuyos acordes estruendosos se podían escuchar en las cuatro esquinas de la tierra, eran ya inaudibles…

La francesa, quien era la que guiaba, comenzó a exasperarse, al no encontrar un efugio, o una señal de la cercanía del exterior. Se hallaba completamente decepcionada de sí misma, y eso empeoró aún más con lo siguiente:

Al caminar sin tener ni idea de dónde pisaba, chocó con algo duro, sólido y frío. Si no fuera porque iba lento se hubiera quebrado la nariz. Palpó este objeto y con horror descubrió que era un muro, una especie de callejón sin salida, que no daba a nada. Casi al borde de la locura, se arrodilló de golpe, pudiendo sentir como lágrimas calientes corrían por su rostro y de deslizaban por sus mejillas. Intentando ser fuerte, frunció los labios para no gemir y tapó su cara con las manos.

- ¿Por qué te detienes, Franny? –habló intrigado el agente, mas no llegó la respuesta.

La peliverdeazulada, quien lo entendió todo, dio un hondo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, acariciando el cabello del herido.

- Es el fin...

- L-lo s-siento, chicos… -lloraba la pelimorada –Cuando lo siento…

Esperando la fría muerte, se quedaron allí, resignados al olvido…

Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo siguió de ese momento. Todos quedaron dormidos a los minutos, exhaustos por la presión y el miedo.

En su sueño, Francine sentía que una cálida luz llegaba a su rostro. Ella creía que era su imaginación torturada por el estrés, mas su espíritu volvió en sí cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre… o más bien dicho… por un apodo…

- ¡Annie! ¡Annie! –gritaba esa luz, que titilaba en medio de las tinieblas.

Abriendo bien los ojos, descubrió que no era un sueño ni una ilusión, era la realidad… una esperanzadora realidad…

Esbozando una gran sonrisa, se levantó, y despertó a sus compañeros:

- ¡Renata! ¡Wesh! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántense!

- ¿Q-qué sucede, Franny? –bostezaba el moreno

- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! –repetía eufórica

- ¿Quién? –preguntaron ambos al unísono

- …

**Continuará...**


	20. Chapter 20

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XX_

Danny poco a poco comenzó a recobrar los sentidos, cuando un líquido caliente fue inyectado en sus venas. Se podía alcanzar algunas siluetas a su alrededor, mas no con claridad…

- Está volviendo, ¡está volviendo! –decía una voz esfumada

Al recuperar la conciencia, una incomodidad inundó su cuerpo. Unas manos temblorosas lo agarraron de la nariz, haciendo que abriera la boca y vaciaron en ella un fluido, que al contrario del anterior, este era frío y refrescante. Así, podía sentir como sus rápidos latidos se relajaban y así su corazón palpitaba con calma.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH! ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? –reaccionó con violencia, pero al moverse tan bruscamente, le vino un fuerte mareo y un bajoneo terrible que con la misma violencia con la que se levantó, volvió a caer de espaldas, afortunadamente, en una superficie suave.

- ¡NO! ¡DANNY! –lo auxilió alguien, que por su voz, podría ser una mujer –Ya estás a salvo, aquí está todo bien…

- ¿Renny? –exclamó sorprendido el muchacho, tosiendo -¿E-eres tú? ¿No me abandonaste?

- ¿Abandonarte? –rió ella -¡Nunca lo hice! Si no te hubieras envalentonado de esta forma no tendrías que recuperar tu honor de un modo tan estúpido… te hubiera ayudado.

- ¿Y ya despertó? –entró otra persona, seguido de una chica.

- ¿Franny? ¿Wesh? –se emocionó el castaño, pero un fuerte dolor al pecho le vino al instante

- Está bien –respondió la doctora de cabecera –Mas olvidé informarles que no debe pasar por emociones fuertes a…

- ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ? –una joven, pelirroja y vestida a la moda entró al lugar. Tratándose de la persona a la cual nos referimos, y para peor, en el traje que usaba, al convaleciente casi le da un ataque.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para matarlo

- ¡Ups! ¿Hice algo malo? –se asustó Linda

- Para nada, solo que debiste esperar a que te llamaran –dijo Renata –Está muy débil como para que se presente en el concierto…

- ¡Al demonio! –gritó Danny -¡Y estoy bien! Solo denme una oportuni…

Mas no pudo terminar la oración, al recorrerle un escalofrío al cuerpo, inmediatamente cayó hacia atrás y por poco no se dio un golpe.

- ¡Danny! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Te vas a matar! –lo socorrió su novia

- Linda, llueva o truene tocaré en el Festival –la consoló el de lentes –Haría cualquier cosa por ti, menos defraudarte ahora…

- Hmmm… ¿qué dices, Renata? Tú, que sabes de esto…

Pensándolo más de dos veces, la aludida contestó:

- Creo que podrá, si es que se atiene a las consecuencias… además, en unos cinco minutos quedará como nuevo y falta aún media hora para el gran final… después de todo… eres una estrella de un solo éxito –terminó entre carcajadas

- Chicos… ¿pueden retirarse? –les rogó el joven de Danville –Excepto tú, Renny. Necesito saber algunas cosas…

La peliverdeazulada nerviosa y los demás confundidos, estos últimos salieron del lugar, tanto intrigados y enredados sobre lo que estos dos hablarían.

- No te mantengas a la defensiva, Danny. Ya nadie puede hacerte daño aquí; estás en el camerino de Linda…

- P-pero… ¿qué sucedió? ¿Destructicom no ha destruido el sol…?

- Al llegar aquí no corríamos ningún peligro de ser apresados, así que comunicamos a la agencia que enviaran refuerzos para capturar a Destructicom y sus secuaces. Ya todo acabó, Danny. Misión cumplida

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Y yo que me perdí toda la acción…

- Mejor que fuera así –suspiró Renata –Pasaron muchas cosas que ni te atreverías ni a recordar…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Meh, esas no merecen ser contadas…

- ¿Y Linda? ¿Qué sabe de todo esto?

- Vaya que nos costó encontrar una buena historia para que se la creyera. De eso se encargó la agencia. Según el expediente de la policía, intentaron asaltarte, aunque estos huyeron sin dejar rastro…

- Me alegro que hayan sabido cómo escapar… también… gracias por salvarme…

- ¿Salvarte? Pffffff… ¡Lo que hicimos fue empeorar todo! Si no fuera por Doof…

- ¿Doof?

- Ah… eso no lo sabías… bien, pues te contaré… Cuando intentamos rescatarte, fuimos capturados en el intento. Gracias a Francine pudimos abrir las cadenas que te apresaban y la puerta del calabozo. Mas cuando intentamos salir de la guarida de Destructicom, nos perdimos en un oscuro laberinto, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Sin saber cómo volver o seguir, nos resignamos a la muerte. No tengo ni idea cuanto pasamos allí. A lo mejor fue mucho y la verdad me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido durante el tiempo que estuviste así. Fue cuando Heinz nos encontró y nos guió hasta aquí, por los alcantarillados.

- ¡No lo puedo creer…!

- Le debes más a él, que a nosotros mismos…

- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

- En este momento debe estar hablando con Franny. Después si quieres lo haces…

- ¿Y qué hablaran estos dos tórtolos?

- ¡Ah! Wanda te envía esto –y le entregó al castaño una hermosa medalla dorada, decorada en hojas de plata.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es la Condecoración por la Valentía –sonrió orgullosa Renata –Se la dan a un agente cuando su valor queda demostrado en algún hecho grande que quede atestiguado…

- Y-yo no soy un agente…

- Pues ahora lo eres. Monograma, a regañadientes, envió la orden de reintegrarte a la organización –y al decir esto estalló en risas -¡Si hubieras visto su cara por el comunicador!

- Me imagino…

- Debo irme… -y ella se dispuso a retirarse.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Te vas?

- ¡Pues claro! A Inglaterra… debo regresar a mis estudios… ¡Es tan aburrido allá sin ustedes!

- También lo es acá…

- Pero tienes a Linda… una simpática novia… te la mereces…

- ¿Por qué no te quedas al concierto? Creo que Francine lo hará. Doof la invitó y Wesh es como un hermano para ella, así que no despegará la vista hasta que él la deje como una princesa en donde se alojan.

- Bueno… me quedaré hasta que termine… Aunque Monograma se volverá loco cuando sepa que no llegué a la hora para el avión…

- ¡Bah! Es un amargado… de todos modos… ¿qué da si se enoja? No nos mandará a Corte Marcial por eso…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Francine se encontraba con Heinz. Ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar, después de todo lo que había pasado…<p>

- Así que… ¿volviste? –fue la joven la primera en hablar.

- Sí… fue por Danny… -mintió el muchacho –Además que él ha sido mi primer amigo que he tenido… bueno… amigo humano, antes tenía un globo, pero incluso él se fue… ¿demasiada información?

- No, para nada… solo que… creo que fue muy dulce de tu parte haber hecho eso…

- Bueno… también se podría decir que… en parte lo hice por ti…

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Es verdad eso que dijiste? Ya sabes… lo que hablaste cuando Destructicom…

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Pues… sí

- ¡De veras! –al joven alemán le brillaban los ojos

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres la primera persona que he amado… claro que también a mi familia, amigos… pero a ti de otra forma… distinta…

- ¡Excelente! Francine Bouvier… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡¿Qué? –se espantó la muchacha

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema conmigo?

- Doof, no eres tú, soy yo… en serio… ya sabes que soy una agente… y mi lugar está muy lejos… pero muy lejos… tengo que volver allá y tu lugar está aquí…

- P-pero…

- Entiende, que no es algo que quiero… si quisiera yo…

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que estabas jugando conmigo? –exclamó furibundo Heinz

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Todo era parte de tu plan! Querías escapar en ese momento y solo dijiste lo que se te vino a la cabeza y ahora quieres disimular con una escapada lo que dijiste que sentías por mí, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No quiero nada contigo!

- ¡Heinz, escúchame!

- ¡NO! ¡Adiós y hasta nunca!

Y a paso veloz, el alemán se alejó de allí, dejando a Francine desconsolada y con el corazón roto.

No era la única, también él estaba destrozado…

* * *

><p>La gente, ya ansiosa por el concierto de reencuentro de la legendaria Lindana, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su emoción. Ya el reloj de la catedral daban las doce de la noche, y la estrella no se aparecía aún…<p>

Todos se preguntaban por ella, cuando de pronto, se apareció, desde una plataforma que emergió del escenario, la cantante de un solo éxito agarró el micrófono eufórica.

- ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK! –preguntó al público

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡Dije…! ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL ROOOOOOCK!

- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¡MUY BIEN, PORQUE HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE LINDANA Y K-DAN!

Fue cuando empujaron a Danny hacia el escenario, a pesar que se había recuperado, el pánico escénico lo puso blanco como el papel.

- Espera un momento… ¿K-Dan? –dijo extrañado a su novia

- Es un pseudónimo, recuerda que eres un artista –le murmuró al oído -¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! Mírame solo a mí mientras canto y veras lo simple que es…

- Es que…

- ¡K-DAN! ¡K-DAN! ¡K-DAN! –quienes le apoyaban, a primera fila, eran Renata, Wesh y Francine. Aunque esta última un poco sentida por lo sucedido con Doof, tenía el ánimo para ver a su mejor amigo.

Y así, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, el novato guitarrista se lució en un preámbulo rockero en un solo de guitarra estruendoso, para que luego entrara Linda, con su guitarra, ambos tocaran dándole un toque romántico a la velada.

(I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!-Phineas and Ferb)

_I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharon-a,_

_ And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a,_

_She's Lindana...  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She's Lindana  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna have  
>Fun fun fun!<em>

_I'm not Veronica or Alison or Donna!  
>And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a!<em>

_She's Lindana...  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<em>

_She wants to have fun  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She's Lindana  
>I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!<br>She wants to have fun  
>I wanna, wanna, wanna have<br>Fun fun fun!_

* * *

><p>Y terminando con un beso de los dos frente a todos, el Festival cerró con un broche de oro y noticias frescas para el nuevo novio de la celebridad.<p>

- ¡Ese es mi amigo! ¿Me oyeron? –se enorgullecía Wesh -¡Ese es mi amigo y su novia!

Y por primera vez en largo tiempo, Renata podía sentir paz, aunque un poco triste por haber perdido a su primer y único amor hasta ahora, se sentía feliz, que por fin, él pudiera serlo con la persona que amaba.

Él se lo merecía y mucho más…

**Continuará...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XXI_

De vuelta a Londres, Renata retomó su rutina con monotonía. El primer día al llegar, aquella tarde después de sus clases de Medicina, regresó a ese bar gris al cual acostumbraba ir desde antes. El cielo nublado hacía que añoraba cada vez más el color de Danville y las canciones de carácter tan oscuro la aburrían más y más.

Y justo cuando tomaba un café mientras estudiaba su libro que trataba de diferentes enfermedades, se acercó a ella, aquél muchacho, con el que se había encontrado antes de su viaje.

- Hola –la saludó con una sonrisa amable.

- Hola –fue su respuesta lacónica.

- ¿Sabes? Necesito para una clase información sobre una extraña enfermedad que acabó con una tribu africana. Mi maestro me dio algunas pistas que qué podría tratarse, mas no puedo hallar con ella. Veo que eres doctora, así que supongo que debes tener idea de qué podría ser…

Al principio con el ceño fruncido, mas notó en este joven un aire bastante familiar. Se parecía bastante a Danny: su rostro expresaba alegría, inocencia y timidez. Decidió darle una oportunidad para que se acercase más a ella.

- Dime los síntomas.

Y así, le fue ayudando. Luego continuaron conversando de sus estudios. Curiosamente, él era estudiante de Antropología ¡Lo mismo que estudiaba Danny! Sus semejanzas eran terriblemente coincidentes. La sorpresa de ella aumentó, cuando supo que era fan de Los Beatles, cosa que la entusiasmó y escucharon un par de casetes y compartieron algunos discos.

- Y… ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? –preguntó la peliverdeazulada –Podemos salir a conversar… ya saber

- ¡Vaya! ¿Una mujer, invitando una cita a un hombre? –se impresionó

- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece extraño?

- No es por ser machista, pero no se ve mucho eso de que la mujer lo invite a uno…

- Pues entonces soy la primera –contestó riendo –Entonces… ¿qué dices?

- Me parece una genial idea –sonrió el castaño, entonces observó el reloj –Me tengo que ir… ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en el London Eye a las nueve de la noche?

- ¡Por supuesto! Tú pon la hora… ¡Uh! Por cierto… te dije mi nombre pero no me has dicho el tuyo…

- ¡Oh! Y mis modales… mi nombre es Lawrence… Lawrence Fletcher…

**Continuará...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XXII_

Desde que Linda y Danny se conocieron, supieron desde el primer momento que eran el uno para el otro, que no había otra persona con la cual compartir sus vidas.

Para qué les voy a contar detalle por detalle las misiones que siguieron a Renata, Francine y Wesh. Cada vez que iban a una nueva misión, salían victoriosos, capturando siempre a sus enemigos, lo que hacía que no tuvieran villanos fijos que detener, a lo que pasaban cuatro meses de una misión a otra, suficiente tiempo para que cada uno tuviera su propia vida y familia.

Pero su vida continuaba por separada. Desde que derrotaron al profesor Destructicom no se habían encontrado jamás.

Como agente, el castaño debía ocultar su identidad secreta que llevaba. Una doble vida. Nunca le había dicho la verdad a su esposa. No quería que ella supiera que él había sido educado para ser un agente. Sabía que Linda era una mujer decidida. Si llegaba a saberlo, no dudaría en ayudarlo y a colarse en sus misiones, cosa que peligraba su vida y la de sus hijos.

Hablando de hijos, al poco tiempo de casados, fruto de su relación nació una niña. De cabello naranja, amorosa y muy hermosa, de un largo cuello. Aquella vez la mujer le puso el nombre a la pequeña: ella se llamaría Candace.

- ¿Candace? Me parece un nombre original –hablaba Danny con la nueva madre, quien tenía su hija en brazos.

- Es precioso… nunca me ha gustado colocarle nombres comunes a los niños ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tiene cara de "Candace"?

- No importa que cómo quieres que la llames, para mí siempre será hermosa –y le acariciaba a la bebé su cabecita mientras esta se reía.

Pasó mucho tiempo. En resumen, la pequeña Candace crecía y se volvía más alta e inteligente. Esta era muy curiosa, le gustaba que su papá la llevara en brazos y era muy consentida. Así siguieron los próximos 6 años, como la hija consentida de la familia, hasta que llegó la noticia.

- Candy… ¿quieres venir un momento? –la llamó su madre desde su habitación.

Como niña obediente que era, la pelirroja inmediatamente fue donde Linda, con la intriga de por qué la llamaban ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Se dieron cuenta que estuvo jugando con la ropa sucia del canasto? ¿La encontraron comiendo a escondidas en la alacena? No sé si decir que la verdadera causa era para su beneficio o tristeza…

- Mi damita –le decía Danny –Tenemos una noticia que contarte…

- ¿Me van a comprar una mascota? –le brillaban los ojos a la chiquilla.

- Noooo, mejor aún ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

- ¿Un hermanito? ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Te explico… -contestó a su duda Linda -nosotros vamos a tener otro hijo, pero no significa que no te vamos a seguir queriendo. Ahora tendrás a alguien con quien compartir juegos, divertirte. Mas eso requiere una gran responsabilidad. Deberás cuidarlo, vigilar que no le pase nada cuando nosotros no estemos.

- ¿Así cómo una guardaespaldas?

- No, tómalo así como… ¡una guardiana! Solo queremos que tengas en claro que este bebé no va a remplazar tu lugar. Tú siempre serás la damita mayor de la casa –le hacía cosquillas su padre.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Basta papi! ¡Basta! –carcajeaba Candace -¿Y será niñito o niñita?

- Todavía no lo sabemos. Queremos que sea sorpresa…

* * *

><p>Semanas antes del nacimiento del nuevo bebé de los Flynn, algo parecido sucedía en Inglaterra con la joven Renata. Ella sería madre. Era como un sueño para ella, desde que se casó con Lawrence. Habían pasado largos 6 años y estaba a punto de apagar sus esperanzas creyendo que ella no podría tener hijos. Para su sorpresa, nueve meses antes, el doctor le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo. A diferencia de su amigo y la mujer de este, el matrimonio pidió al instante el género del nuevo integrante de la familia. Al final resultó que era niño, lo que despertó la alegría de los padres.<p>

- ¿Y cómo llamarás al bebé? –preguntó Lawrence el día en que nació el hijo. Este era de cabello verde, más brillante que el de su madre y de cabeza rectangular, pero a pesar de su figura, aún así era un niño sano y fuerte.

- Frank –dijo de improviso la mujer.

- ¿Frank?

- Pero de cariño de diremos Ferb.

- Vaya, tú sentido de la lógica es increíble –se reía el hombre castaño.

- Pues así soy…

- ¿Y qué harás cuando debas ir de misión?

- Para eso estás tú, eres su padre, preocúpate.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

* * *

><p>Qué sorpresa, sorpresa sí fue. Era un hermoso día de verano, unas semanas después del cumpleaños de la pequeña pelirroja, cuando llegó la hora. Danny se encontraba en el hospital, ansioso, caminando de un lado a otro. Mientras estaba sentada Candace, nerviosa igualmente, balanceaba sus piernas y contaba cuántas moscas volaban encima de su cabeza.<p>

- Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡Rayos! Perdí la cuenta…

- Tranquila, Candy… solo esperemos… no deben demorar mucho… a menos que hayan problemas…

- ¿Problemas? –se asustó la niña.

- Nada… solo oremos para que no le pase nada a mamá y al hermanito… o hermanita… ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

- ¡Si es niña se llamará Elizabeth!

- ¡Jaja! Podría ser, mi hijita, pero yo preferiría que fuera niño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú ya eres mi niñita, ¿para qué quiero otra mujercita en casa?

- ¡Tienes razón! –sonreía Candace mostrando sus pequeños dientes, de los cuales ya habían salido unos cuantos de leche.

Justo en ese momento de padre e hija, llegó el médico, quien venía corriendo y algo cansado, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

- ¿Usted es el marido de Linda Flynn?

- Sí… ¿sucedió algo? –se preocupó el castaño.

- Ya nació… ¡venga con nosotros!

Inmediatamente, Danny subió a la pelirrojita sobre sus hombros, mientras el doctor los guiaba por los pasillos del hospital. La pequeña, encima de su padre, le gustaba escarbar en su cabello, lo que causaba que le tirara de algunos mechones, cosa que en ese instante él no podía impedir, porque sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en la salud de Linda y su nuevo hijo o hija.

- Aquí es… -se detuvieron frente una habitación, la 468. Los tres entraron con cuidado de no despertar a la madre y al niño, quienes dormían plácidamente.

- ¿Querida? –la remeció el hombre.

La mujer pelirroja despertó lentamente. Débilmente sonrió, lo que también hizo el de los lentes.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Danny.

- Mmmm… una se acostumbra, je… Sabes que ya tenemos una hija…

- Lo sé… ¿Y dónde está?

La mujer le indicó con la mirada una pequeña cuna que había al lado de la cama. Tapado con unas sábanas de color blanco, estaba el recién nacido. De cabeza triangular, tres pecas sobre la frente más tres mechones de cabello rojo se dejaban mostrar en su graciosa figura.

- ¡Es… es…! –no podía terminar su oración el padre.

- ¡Es varón! –le dijo el doctor.

- ¡Y se parece a ti! – se reía Linda.

- No es cómo me lo imaginaba… -susurró el castaño -¡Es mil veces mejor! –y lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, mientras el bebé aún dormía.

- ¿Y cómo se llamará?

- ¿Quieres que le ponga yo el nombre?

La mujer asintió observándolo con dulzura.

- Entonces se llamará… Phineas –respondió al final, balanceando al niño como una hamaca, a lo que el pequeño emitía unas risitas.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Es perfecto para el muchacho! Mi pequeño Phineas… -repetía Linda.

- ¿Ese es mi nuevo hermanito? –preguntó Candace -¡Qué feo es! ¡No tiene pelo!

- Yo lo encuentro un bebé hermoso… -le dijo todavía sonriente la madre –Además cuando naciste no tenías esos hermosos cabellos que tienes. Ya verás cuando a Phineas le crecerán sus mechones…

- Pues creo que con un poquito más de pelo no se vería tan mal… ¿puedo jugar con él?

- En una semana más, cuando tu madre regrese a casa con él… -le informó Danny –Pero solo una cosa me preocupa.

- ¿Qué, cariño? –se sorprendió la pelirroja mayor.

- Es que… ¿de quién tendrá los ojos? Por supuesto tiene un gran parecido a mí… mas… estoy un poco asustado que en un poco más de tiempo necesite usar lentes…

- ¡Nah! ¡No hay por qué preocuparse! –lo calmó su esposa casi al borde de la risa por el comentario -¿Y qué tiene de malo que use lentes? Es posible que llegue a usarlos, pero mis padres igual los usan y jamás se acomplejaron por eso… además… ¡Mírale sus ojos! ¿No que los tuyos son claros? Los de nuestro Phinny son azules como los míos.

- ¡Cierto! –se avergonzó dándose un golpe en la cabeza –Me alegra al menos que tengamos la certeza que sus ojos los sacó de ti.

- Igual no me molestaría que usara gafas ¡Se vería muy igualito a ti!

* * *

><p>A medida que Phineas y Candace crecían juntos, esta última tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor. Adoraba mucho a su hermanito, y muy pronto dejó de decir que el pelirrojito era feo y comenzó a tenerlo como el niño más hermoso del mundo, eso hasta que llegaron las clases y tuvo que abandonar el hogar para estudiar en una escuela pública. Allí conoció a Jeremy Johnson, el cual se convirtió en su amor platónico desde el primer momento.<p>

A pesar de ello seguía apegada mucho a su hermano. Le gustaba presumir su título de guardiana que le había otorgado su padre. Muchos en su escuela eran hermanos menores o hijos únicos, mas ser hermana mayor era todo un honor en cuanto se refería a una familia.

Danny en sus tiempos libres (de los cuales habían varios en cuanto los meses en que no iba a misión) enseñaba a dibujar a sus hijos. Tanto como Phin y Candy eran muy buenos, pero el que demostraba tener más interés era el menor. En tanto más crecía, el castaño le mostraba sus planos que llevaba en su cuaderno empastado de ornitorrincos y le permitía rayarlos, aunque al final el pequeño no los garabateaba como había pensado que lo haría, sino que pasaba su tiempo observando por la ventana dibujando pájaros, flores y a sus cortos dos años ya sabía elaborar planos.

Al poco tiempo, Phineas empezó a decir sus primeras palabras. Este estaba mirando atentamente la croquera de su papá, quien estaba dibujando unos planos, aquellas figuras tan peculiares de ese mamífero monotrema. Cuando por primera vez abrió su boca para decir una palabra muy clara:

- ¡Ornitorrincos! –exclamó el niño pelirrojo de la nada.

El hombre de cabello castaño se sobresaltó ante la primera palabra de su hijo, que creyó no haberlo escuchado bien.

- A ver, mi Phinny –le habló con emoción –repíteme lo que me dijiste…

- ¡Ornitorrincos! –volvió a decir con facilidad, sin problemas -¡Ornitorrincos, ornitorrincos, ornitorrincos…!

- ¡Linda! ¡Candy! –llamó inmediatamente los demás de la familia -¡Vengan! ¡Phineas ya dijo sus primeras palabras!

- ¿En serio? ¡No te creo! –corrió la pelirroja con su hija tomada de la mano.

- ¡No, sí es en serio! Vamos hijo, vuelve a decir lo que me dijiste hace un momento…

- ¡Ornitorrincos! –gritó como si fuera una canción.

- ¡Oh, mi pequeño ya dijo su primera palabra! –lo tomó en brazos Linda -¡Es fabuloso!

- ¡Ornitorrincos! –no dejaba de decir el infante.

Pronto, ni siquiera pasaron más de dos meses y el pequeño Phineas ya se sabía todas las palabras del alfabeto, de cómo se decía camión, abogado, doctor, y por último, aprendió a decir "papá" y "mamá". Comenzó desde las palabras más difíciles y largas (como por ejemplo "ornitorrinco") y terminó con los nombres de su familia.

A pesar que era una maravilla el suceso, ambos padres siempre se preguntaron el porqué su niño se demoró tanto en decir aquellas palabras tan básicas, siendo que no le costó una palabra tan extraña como el de aquél animal, que pocos chicos saben decirla bien hasta después de los 5 o 6 años.

Un día ambos padres compraron unos legos para ver qué hacía el niño con aquellas herramientas. Al volver a los 10 minutos, boquiabiertos observaron que Phineas había construido una pequeña réplica de la torre Eiffel durante ese poco tiempo.

- ¡Este niño es un prodigio! –lo halagaba su padre –Veremos qué más puede hacer…

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave inglesa que llevaba siempre consigo.

- ¡No! –lo detuvo Linda -¡Eso es muy peligroso para el pequeño!

- Pero vamos, Linda. Phineas de seguro debe tener muchas cosas más por mostrarnos. Hay que dejar que su imaginación se despliegue ¿No crees?

- ¡Sigo diciendo que no! Dejemos que aprenda como los niños normales de su edad. No estoy en contra que desarrolle sus talentos, mas que se eduque a su debido tiempo…

- Está bien, querida… mas… ¿qué daño le hará una llave inglesa?

Y sin hacerle caso a la prohibición de su mujer, le regaló la herramienta al pelirrojo, quien contempló encantado el presente.

- ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Londres, Renata junto a Lawrence sacaban a pasear al pequeño Ferb. Ambos estaban muy preocupados, a pesar que juntos lo pasaban de maravilla como familia, habían notado que el peliverde todavía no aprendía a hablar ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Tenía problemas de comunicación?<p>

Ese mismo día, lo llevaron a un psicólogo, para preguntarle si tenía el jovencito tenía algún trastorno. Tal vez no debieron hacerlo…

- ¡Muy buenos días, señor y señora Fletcher! –los recibió el médico, invitándolos a sentarse en una silla.

- Igualmente –devolvió el saludo la madre –Veníamos a verlo, pues nuestro hijo Frank no responde a nuestras palabras. Aún no ha mostrado señales de que haya aprendido algunas frases, ni siquiera a dicho papá o mamá.

- Ajá… -escribía en una libreta –Revisaré al niño un poco…

- ¿Revisarlo?

- No es nada, señora. Solo examinaré un poco si sus cuerdas vocales están en buen estado ¿Grita o llora por las noches?

- No, doctor…

- Como veo… A ver, pequeño… abre la boca.

El peliverde obedeció a la orden sin problemas. El hombre encendió una pequeña linterna e iluminó las amígdalas del chico. También presionó un poco el cuello de Ferb (sin ahogarlo) y le pidió que emitiera un sonido. Para su sorpresa, él ni siquiera atinó a decir ni siquiera la letra A.

- Esto está claro… -dijo como si nada el de la bata blanca –Este chico es autista… sé que es un diagnóstico algo acelerado, pero es probable que ni siquiera llegue a hablar…

- ¿Autista? ¿Qué no va a poder hablar? ¿No insinuará que nuestro hijo es mudo? –susurró Lawrence.

- Tal vez… será mejor que piense en alguna escuela diferencial para el niño… no creo que se sienta muy a gusto en un jardín infantil co…

- ¿Sabe qué? –lo interrumpió la mujer peliverdeazulada –No necesitamos su diagnóstico. No creo que mi hijo esté mal… él es un niño sano e inteligente.

- Querida, no te exaltes –trató de detenerla su marido.

- ¡Nada, Law! ¡Yo no haré caso a un doctor para que tache a mi Ferb de enfermo mental! ¡Es normal! Muchas gracias, señor, pero no necesitamos sus servicios…

- Sé que usted es su madre, pero ser autista no es ser un enfermo mental. La entiendo, pero…

- ¿Me entiende? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo me va a entender? ¿Usted es madre?

- Pues… no…

- ¿Tiene hijos?

- Puedo decirle que…

- Entonces usted no sabe nada. Me despido ¡Vámonos, Lawrence!

El pequeño se aferró a la falda de su mamá y tomó firmemente la mano de su madre. Ni siquiera volvió la vista hacia atrás.

- Renny –la encaró su esposo –Tal vez este psicólogo pudo haberlo ayudado…

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que llenen a mi hijo de agujas y lo encierren en un manicomio solo por ser diferente? Ferb sabe hablar, solo requiere tiempo… yo le enseñaré a hablar, no descansaré hasta que apenas pueda decir una palabra, una sílaba, o aunque sea emita algún sonido. Solo eso deseo…

- Está bien, cielo… confío en ti, también te ayudaré… mas no vuelvas a actuar de esa manera jamás…

- Lo que tú digas, amor…

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días fueron muy duros para la familia. Renata pasó varias horas sentada en el suelo con un libro para enseñarle al niño algunas palabras, pero el peliverde no parecía tener mucho interés en el asunto. Es más, ignoraba las lecciones y se ponía a dibujar con sus crayones o a golpear las paredes con las baquetas de una batería. Era raro que las tuviera, pues no tenían en sí la batería, y menos sabían de dónde las había sacado.<p>

- Deja eso, Ferb –le quitaba aburrida las baquetas al niño. Ya confiscadas, el chico empezó a hacer muecas de disgusto. Realmente le gustaban esas baquetas.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Claro! –se le iluminó la mente a la mujer -¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que servirá con el niño? –preguntó el hombre castaño luego que con su mujer fueron a una tienda de instrumentos musicales a comprar una pequeña guitarra criolla, perfecta para la edad de Ferb.<p>

- No creo que nuestro hijo tenga problemas mentales, Lawrence, mas creo que la música es uno de los mejores medios de comunicación. Si no llega a aprender a hablar, al menos podremos conversar con él mediante las notas musicales…

Llegando a casa, los dos padres entregaron con cariño el instrumento en las manos de Ferb. Este, curioso, hizo sonar las cuerdas. Al contacto con ellas, no sonaron muy bien como él esperaba.

- Dejemos que practique un poco –murmuró Renata.

Lo dejaron un largo rato solo, para ver qué hacía.

El peliverde articulaba sus pequeños dedos alrededor del puente de la guitarra. Primero descubrió cómo rasguear, a los minutos en cómo hacer que sonara la nota de Do Mayor y luego con las demás notas musicales.

Más tarde con séptimas, quintas, sostenidos y bemoles…

Al rato siguió con varios estilos de rasgueos.

- Cariño… ¿no escuchas eso? –advirtió el castaño.

- Sí… -murmuró Renata -¿Pero quién?

- ¡Ferb! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sin dudarlo, velozmente se dirigieron donde estaba el hijo de los dos. Este estaba tocando una vieja canción que se oía mucho por Londres, a pesar de los años. Era "Mother Nature's son".

- ¿Cómo tan rápido? –se asombró la madre.

- Definitivamente este no es un niño común. ¿De dónde aprendió la canción…?

- Seguro me oyó cantarla…

Y para más sorpresa de ambos, el niño comenzó a cantar:

(Mother Nature's son-The Beatles)

_Born a poor young country boy-Mother Nature's son  
>All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone…<em>

Con los ojos llorosos, Renata se unió a la tocata. Tomó un pequeño pandero que había cerca y acompañó a Ferb. También Lawrence, quien los siguió con el ritmo de las baquetas.

_Sit beside a mountain stream-see her waters rise  
>Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies.<br>Find me in my field of grass-Mother Nature's son  
>Swaying daises sing a lazy song beneath the sun.<br>__Mother Nature's son…_

- Es un milagro… simplemente es un milagro…

**Continuará...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XXIII_

Era un día de invierno, frío, pero curiosamente el cielo estaba despejado en Danville, con algunas nubes del tamaño de una palma de la mano. El suelo estaba blanco, vestido de la nieve brillante. Los pocos nubarrones dejaban caer copos pequeños. Faltaba muy poco para que fuera Navidad. Candace estaba en su habitación, junto a Phineas a su lado, observando embelesada por la ventana el ambiente exterior. Estaba esperando que muy pronto sus padres permitieran que les dejaran salir y jugar como tanto había deseado, haciendo muñecos, ángeles y guerras de nieve, y más tarde, arreglar el árbol navideño del hogar. A sus cortos años de vida, y desde que nació el pelirrojo, los cuatro en familia adornaban con cuidado el pino, con mensajes de amor, deseos para cada uno de los miembros de la casa y cantar villancicos por la noche, hasta que fuera 25 de diciembre, para compartir con los abuelos que los venían a visitar.

Los regalos estaban de menos.

Mas aquella Navidad sería muy diferente, cuando Danny recibió una llamada telefónica.

- ¡Querido, un hombre llamado Wesh te busca en el teléfono! –le entregó Linda a su esposo el aparato.

Justo en ese momento, Danny sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Malos tiempos vendrían para la familia Flynn y la de todos los agentes y espías del mundo.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Danny, necesitamos urgentemente que te reúnas con nosotros en Londres!

- ¿Wesh? ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero… ¿En Londres? Pero… mi familia… pronto será Navidad… ¿cómo me aseguras que estaré con ellos en Nochebuena?

- Por favor, en cuanto más pronto esté con nosotros, más rápido regresarás con tu esposa e hijos…

El castaño se mordía los labios de solo pensar en abandonar su morada. Aunque confiaba en su compañero, sabía que era imposible que regresara con sus pares en tan poco tiempo. Solo quedaban pocos días para las Grandes Fiestas, y sus misiones duraban más que solo días, a lo menos semanas. Desde que era un estudiante en la Academia le habían enseñado que su deber era primero que sus amistades, sus parientes y su vida, pero su alma le dictaba ser leal a su familia más que todo ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente ocultarle a su mujer que era un agente secreto? ¿La confianza de ambos estaba tranzada, pendiendo en un hilo, sin saber que si llegaba a pasarle algo, nunca sabría las verdaderas razones de su muerte?

Cosas así cruzaban por la mente del hombre…

- ¿Danny? –llamaba la atención Wesh al otro lado del teléfono, pues el de los lentes se había sumido en el silencio -¡Danny, responde!

- ¿Eh? –salió de su trance –Oh… nada… Estaré allí a lo que me den las piernas… necesito un avión…

- Ya te tenemos uno. Te está esperando en el aeropuerto en este justo momento. Debes partir ahora…

- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué le diré a Linda?

- Algo se te ocurrirá. Tú eres listo –y colgó en esa frase.

* * *

><p>Danny ya estaba listo para partir. No llevaba maletas, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de esas cosas, así que se puso una chaqueta cuadrillé y se disponía a tomar un taxi, cuando Linda, que sospechaba la preocupación de su marido, le detuvo el paso en el umbral de la puerta.<p>

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó tajante la pelirroja.

Detrás de las paredes, Candace escuchaba a sus padres con Phineas en sus brazos.

El castaño no tenía idea qué decirle a Linda aún. Había pensado varias cosas, pero ninguna le parecía tan creíble como para que una mujer tan inteligente como ella.

- Pues… -titubeaba él –Yo…

- ¿Acaso vas a seguir mintiéndome? ¿Ocultándome que tus largos viajes son juntas o conferencias de trabajo?

- Querida… ¿cómo…?

- No soy tonta, Daniel, lo sabes bien…

- Linda… he querido decirte la verdad desde hace mucho… pero…

- ¿Pero? –mientras hablaban, ella fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

- Es que… si te digo la verdad… dudo que vayas a creerme… y si me crees, es lo peor que podría suceder…

- ¿Me estás engañando con otra mujer?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…

- Dime la verdad, Danny… soy tu esposa, la que antes fue y es tu mejor amiga…

Suspirando, él cerró los ojos. No podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, la expondría al peligro. Ella era muy decisiva, impulsiva. Alguien como Linda estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por el ser que amaba, y Danny no se consideraba digno que su mujer la diera por una persona como lo era él.

- Lo siento… pero… debo irme…

La pequeña Candy se acercó a su padre, con su hermanito.

- ¿Qué sucede? –habló con ternura la niña.

Tristemente, el castaño acarició su cabello. Casi de forma involuntaria, sacó de su bolsillo del abrigo un reloj, de oro, que tenía una hermosa cadena del mismo fulgor dorado. Su diseño era como de esos que usaban los magos para hipnotizar a las personas.

Al abrirlo, era como un medallón que guardaba una fotografía de la familia entera, juntos y con caras sonrientes.

Se lo había comprado a la niña, el día anterior, como regalo de Navidad. Como quizás no estaría aquél día para entregárselo, se lo entregó.

Candace observó el objeto con ojos brillantes, casi de la misma manera como tintineaba el reloj.

- Toma, esto es para ti –dijo Danny.

La pelirrojita no dijo nada. Estaba encantada con el regalo, y lo acercó a su oído para escuchar cómo se comunicaba en su manera, con ese "tic-toc", el lenguaje de los relojes.

Phineas balanceaba con su mano juguetonamente la cadena, como queriendo atraparla y dejándola libre.

Cuando quiso ver a su padre por última vez, este ya no se encontraba allí. La puerta estaba abierta, y las pisadas sobre la nieve se dejaban ver.

Los ojos de Linda estaban humedecidos. Tenía la extraña sensación que aquella sería la última vez que los tres verían al hombre de la casa.

(No te vayas-Fernando Ubiergo)

_Cerraron las cortinas, juntaron esa puerta  
>trataron de encontrar una salida<br>pero la madrugada, traía entre sus alas  
>al indeseable sol de la partida.<em>

_Con fuego en la mirada, con frío en las palabras  
>le dijo de una vez: "me voy de casa"<br>primero hubo silencio, después los pensamientos  
>salieron a librar esa batalla.<em>

_No te vayas...no te vayas..._

_Sentado en la escala en pijamas  
>trataba de entender lo que ocurría<br>aunque a los siete años la vida es un milagro  
>que tiene el corazón de golondrina.<em>

_Entraban y salían a ratos discutían  
>por cosas que en verdad ya no importaban<br>caía en mil pedazos el cielo entre sus brazos  
>y ellos no miraron hacia arriba.<em>

_No te vayas...no te vayas..._

_Cuando él cerró la puerta, la casa se hizo inmensa  
>su madre lo encontró sobre la escala<br>con los ojos abiertos como dos universos  
>que aprenden el color de la nostalgia.<em>

_Sin besos, sin palabras el niño es quien la abraza  
>y aprieta los tobillos a su espalda<br>atrás de las pestañas hay soles que se bañan  
>y mundos al revés que valen nada.<em>

_No te vayas...no te vayas..._

* * *

><p>Unas largas horas de viaje siguieron para Danny. Ni siquiera sabía aún porqué lo habían llamado para ir a Londres. Era extraño, pero si era tan importante, entonces había que obedecer. Podría ser algo bueno, o algo malo... y justamente lo que sucedería sería esto último.<p>

Llegando a Inglaterra, inmediatamente se bajó del avión. Con la pinta que llevaba (lentes de sol, abrigo a cuadros y la cabeza gacha) nadie lo reconocería, además que no conocía mucho el país aparte de haber estudiado en la Academia, mas los enemigos estaban presentes en cada momento y lugar, y más y aquellas personas serían luego tus cercanos.

En el aeropuerto, sonó el timbre de su celular.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Ya Danny! ¿Llegaste? –preguntó quien por supuesto era de nuevo Wesh.

- Sí, ya estoy en la pista de aterrizaje… ¿Me dirás ahora por qué me llamaron?

- Aún no. Solo espera, que falta poco que tu contacto venga a recogerte.

- ¿Contacto? ¿Y quién…?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, sintió que lo tocaban por la espalda. Como si reconociera al instante quien era la persona que lo hacía, se dio vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Renny!

- La misma que viste y calza –rió la peliverdeazulada.

- ¡Te ves más mayor que la última misión que tuvimos hace mucho todos juntos!

- ¿Y quién lo dice, el viejo de cabeza de pizza?

Luego de abrazos, de contar sus vidas, cómo les había ido los años anteriores y sobre sus familias. Cuando Danny habló de su esposa e hijos, Renata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de verse una vez más con él.

- ¿Ya te casaste? –preguntó Renata.

- Pues sí. Ya tenemos dos hijos –contestó mostrándole una fotografía de su familia que llevaba en su billetera –La mayor es Candace y mi hijo menor es Phineas.

- ¡Wow! Se parece mucho a ti… veo que no has perdido el tiempo. Tengo un hijo, Ferb.

Y le presentó una foto de él tocando la batería.

- Es un músico innato, ¿no? –elogió Danny.

- Ni siquiera lo descubrimos hasta ahora…

- Dejando nuestras informalidades, a lo que venimos… ¿por qué…? –dijo el castaño.

- ¿De por qué los trajeron?

- ¿Trajeron?

- Wesh y Franny también están aquí –habló ella –Ni siquiera yo sé con claridad. El que nos ha llamado fue William…

- ¡William! –exclamó asombrado -¿William, el maestro?

- Sí, sí él es.

- ¿Está todavía vivo? ¿Lo han visto? ¿Yooo…?

- ¡Tranquilízate compadre! –lo detuvo Renata –Pues debería estarlo, si fue él quien me llamó y me ordenó traerlos, pero no lo he visto… es raro… no lo he visto en todo este tiempo, desde que salimos de la Academia y tenemos nuestras misiones… Bien… tenemos que irnos…

- ¿A dónde?

- Al hotel donde te hospedarás. Yo estaré con ustedes. Esta no es una misión, ¿de acuerdo? Pues no nos han asignado un enemigo. Creo que tendremos unas comodidades por la situación, pero mañana iremos a la Academia donde nos dirán lo que sucede. Hasta entonces debemos esperar…

**Continuará...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XXIV_

Tal como lo había dicho Renata, el día siguiente partieron los cuatro (Daniel, Francine, Wesh, incluyéndola a ella) a la Academia por un camino que les habían dicho por dónde más o menos era. Realmente ellos no sabían cómo llegar. Si no querían que desde chicos supieran cómo se llegaba, tampoco deseaban que lo hicieran más adelante, por motivos de seguridad secreta.

"Si la memoria no me falla" –pensaba Renny –"La primera vez que me trajeron vinimos por el Támesis hacia adelante, a las afueras…"

Con la mujer de cabello verde y azul de guía, cruzaron el puente, pero ni bien llegaron al otro lado y alguien les detuvo el paso.

- Los esperaba… -dijo en un susurro este, quien llevaba un abrigo que le cubría unos vuelos el rostro.

Ellos no dijeron nada por un largo rato.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién eres? –habló Francine, rompiendo el silencio.

- Un espía, como tú. Ustedes son quienes pretende hablar el agente William. Solo suban al auto… -respondió mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- ¡Esperen! –ordenó Renata -¿Cómo sé que tú eres uno de los nuestros?

El desconocido sacó de su chaquetón una billetera, que tenía una placa dorada que decía en letras grabadas "Funcionario O.W.C.A.: Espía secreto"

Ya probada su trabajo, se subieron al vehículo, con el espía de conductor. Sin decir una palabra del asunto, fueron en silencio, hasta que este móvil se detuvo, en el mismo lugar de hace varios años.

- Cierren los ojos y no respiren, que no dolerá nada –dijo irónicamente el hombre.

Los cuatro hicieron lo pedido y les rociaron en el rostro un somnífero, y de ahí no supieron nada más…

* * *

><p>Nadie supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando despertaron y se encontraron en un ambiente oscurecido, sin más alma que la de ellos. Incluso antes de darse cuenta de que había más gente además de ellos solos, creyeron que estaban muertos, o algo por el estilo, como un sueño sin fin, sin recordar nada de su pasado hasta que lo pensaron bien.<p>

- Ya, digan algo… solo los vivos –decía Danny.

No dijo eso último y un leve quejido se escuchó en el lugar. Eran los demás.

- ¡Ay, me duele la nuca! –se sobaba la misma Francine.

- A mí el trasero –se quejaba Wesh.

Luego de reunirse todos, una fina línea blanca se abrió rompiendo las tinieblas que los envolvían. Rápidamente lo negro se volvió blanco, y lo oscuro claro ante sus ojos. Era la compuerta, que se abría para llevarlos a la Academia, lo que llevaba su mente a viejos recuerdos de niñez y juventud.

- ¿Te acuerdas, Franny? –murmuró emocionada a su amiga, al ver que delante de ellas se mostraban los jardines de la escuela. Allí estaban niños jugando, conversando y paleando las estalactitas que se trepaban en los techos de los edificios. Era como volver a un sueño, o el sueño de un sueño.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –contestó dándole una sonrisa -¿Si no fue que aquí nos conocimos?

- Vengan conmigo… -los invitó a seguirle el mismo que los había traído.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por pasillos ya conocidos para llegar a las oficinas principales de la escuela. Esperaban ansiosamente encontrarse con el tan querido profesor William. Aunque este siempre había sido algo frío con ellos (como debía ser por su autoridad en el colegio), había inspirado algo de confianza en los cuatro.<p>

Curiosamente no se encontraron con él, sino con Monograma, el director, que ahora era mayor militar en una enorme sala, sin luz, con mucha gente uniformada, que parecía tener cargos muy importantes ¿Por qué estaba allí él y no William?

- Buenos días, mayor –saludó en nombre de todos sus compañeros Franny, como la espía de mayor cargo de todos ellos.

- Tomen asiento, agentes y espías –les ordenó con voz severa.

Obedecieron la orden sin decir una palabra. El que desafiara a Monograma lo pagaba caro. No era bueno provocarlo.

- Ustedes serán los primeros cuatro que sabrán nuestro ambicioso plan… -comenzó a hablar el mayor –Ya saben ustedes, que nuestra organización lleva décadas de servicio a occidente, pero siglos en lo que se refiere a espionaje en distintos países independientes. Así que hemos propuesto este plan.

Sobre la pared apareció una pantalla pegada a esta, mostrando un mapamundi, con varios puntos amarillos en distintas zonas del planeta. Después de unos segundos, varias fotografías, de niños fueron mostrándose en diapositivas con rapidez. Para la curiosidad de los dos agentes que eran padres, pudieron observar que en tres de esas imágenes, aparecieron Phineas, Ferb y Candace.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –se notaba que Danny estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

- Déjeme terminar y lo sabrá –rugió Monograma –Desde que hemos sido una institución de las Naciones Unidas hemos tenido presencia en la mayoría de los países de la Tierra. Educamos a nuestros funcionarios desde los 10 años, entregándoles lo necesario para su enseñanza, mas los resultados no son de nuestras expectativas.

- ¿Qué pretende? –dijo Renata molesta.

- Mini espías.

- Mini… ¿qué?

- Como lo escucha, agente. A los 10 años ya deberían estar cumpliendo su función, pero el tiempo estimado de educación dura aproximadamente 8 años ¡Podemos ahorrarnos 8 años de vida con solo reprogramarlos desde la cuna!

- ¿Cuna? –la idea no parecía agradarle a ninguno de los cuatro.

- Muy simple. Desde que nace el hijo de un espía o agente, desde el primer momento lo llevamos a un centro de crianza donde lo educamos con lo básico hasta que el proceso se da por terminado y ya está preparado para el campo de batalla.

- ¿Campo de…? ¡Oiga! ¿Acaso me está diciendo que le arrancarán de los brazos de sus padres sus hijos desde que nacen y no les verán nunca jamás?

- En efecto. Estamos ahorrando años de infancia inútil. Así los padres no se preocuparán de los niños, solo de cumplir la tarea de servir a la agencia, además de procrear.

- ¿Y nos tratarán como simples máquinas para darles hijos que no veremos nunca? –gritó furioso Danny.

- ¡Cuidado Flynn! ¡Que soy su superior y la decisión ya está tomada! Estamos en el siglo XII, señores, y el peligro de una guerra nuclear es inminente. Si queremos ganar la pelea contra Afganistán debemos estar a un paso adelantados…

- ¿Cree que con una idea de mandar niños de menos de 15 años a jugar juegos de adultos es un modo de ganar la guerra?

- ¡Y para qué más nos servirían los niños! –bufó el mayor con rabia –Son débiles, inservibles. Si los educamos desde los 10 años serán lo mismo en el futuro. Queremos terminar con una raza de agentes como ustedes…

- ¿Cómo nosotros?

- Los 10 años que pasan con sus progenitores es tiempo perdido.

Entonces todos los demás hombres uniformados que estaban allí empezaron a murmurar, aceptando la idea de Monograma.

- ¡Para que sepa, cuando los demás sepan esto no lo permitirán! –gritó decidido Wesh.

- ¿Cuándo sepan? Eso justamente quería William, que lo supieran, por eso los llamó. El muy débil que siempre fue nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra brillante idea, así que envió por ustedes. Lástima que no pudo encontrarse con ustedes…

- ¿Qué le hiciste a William? –exigió la respuesta Francine.

- Eso no importa ya. No volverá más y tenemos un estorbo menos. Como ustedes ya estaban aquí no podíamos regresarlos, así que planeamos toda esta emboscada para que no interfieran.

- ¿Emboscada…? –se dijeron entre sí. Para su horror, de las sillas salieron unas esposas de hierro que inmovilizaron sus muñecas. En cuanto más se movían, más les apretaban y más dolor se sentía.

- ¡Monograma! ¡Eres un desgraciado! –lo insultó Wesh.

* * *

><p>Las horas siguientes fueron lamentables para nuestros protagonistas. Luego de lo que había pasado anteriormente, los encerraron sin saber ellos dónde estaban. Estaban atados a las mismas sillas con las cuales fueron capturados y la tristeza que inundaba en los corazones de Renata y Daniel, que ambos eran padres era inigualable. Estaban destrozados ¿Qué le dirían a sus esposos cuando volvieran y sus hijos no estarían allí? Tal vez ni siquiera volverían, lo cual los apenaba cada vez más.<p>

La más desdichada era Renata. Desde hace muchos años nunca tuvo el poder ni el valor de revelarle a Danny un secreto que llevaba desde hace muchos años. Quizás era tarde para decírselo, ella estaba casada y él también, pero… ¿cuándo entonces?

- Chicos… -habló el castaño luego de un largo suspiro –creo que todo se acabó… este es el fin…

¡Nadie podía creerlo! Danny siempre era optimista, y ahora… cuando era el momento que más se necesitaba de él, ¿estaba perdiendo las esperanzas?

- Ya no queda más por hacer –agregó después de una pausa. A pesar de la poca luz que había, cada uno pudo ver que les dedicaba una triste sonrisa a los tres –fue un placer trabajar con ustedes…

Todos sintieron que sus ojos se les humedecían y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas silenciosamente.

- No… -dijo Renata en un susurro.

Sus compañeros la miraron extrañados por su repentino despertar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No… -repitió paciente –No… Danny… amigos. O sea… se conformaron y… ustedes creen que el futuro, ¿solamente puede significar esto?

El resto asintió desanimado, afirmando que sí.

- No… - siguió –El cambio es nuestra opción… y hasta este momento, los únicos que marcamos la diferencia entre Monograma y nuestros niños somos nosotros. ¿Qué dicen?

Nadie respondió.

- ¡Háganlo por la memoria de William!

Tampoco…

- Danny, ¿no es que Phineas y Candace valen más que tu vida?

No terminó de hablar, cuando el castaño captó a qué se refería y se unió a la causa de su amiga, comenzando a roer la cuerda que aprisionaba sus costados con los dientes.

- Renny –decía tranquilamente Francine ocultando su molestia -¿cómo crees que saldremos de aquí? No dudo que lo pretendes sea bueno, ¿pero cómo piensas que nos ayudarán los dientes de Danny a escapar?

Iba a contestar la pregunta (aunque no tenía respuesta inteligente en mente) cuando sintió una extraña sensación de que los estaban espiando, y no solo alguien, sino muchos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó Wesh.

El eco de su voz retumbó por toda el área.

Unas siluetas pequeñas, con rostros maliciosos y que apenas se distinguían a la luz de la luna que ya se dejaba ver por una rendija chiquita.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó una vocecita.

Eran niños; el hecho que lo fueran devolvió a la cabeza de los forasteros diversas situaciones olvidadas por el tiempo.

- ¡Hola! –intervino Danny –No somos de aquí y…

- Si, ya nos dimos cuenta –salió a su encuentro quien parecía ser el joven que estaba a cargo –No pueden ser uno de nosotros con esas piernas estiradas y caras feas.

Todos los mocosuelos comenzaron a reírse. No era de no esperarse que bromearan con ellos; muchos estaban allí por cosas malas que habían hecho en su pasado.

- Jeje… Está bien… podrían sacarnos de aquí…

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

Era cierto, ¿qué beneficio les traería liberarlos?

- Pues… podrían obtener con nosotros lo que ustedes quisieran… supongo…

- ¿Qué tienes?

Cada uno se revisó los bolsillos, mas todas las cosas que llevaban encima las necesitaban, así que fingieron no tener nada.

- ¿Te parecería libertad?

- ¿Libertad? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues… libertad es algo con lo cual nace cada ser humano, incluso ustedes…

- ¡Claro que sí sabemos que es libertad! Solo que intentar escapar de aquí sería un suicidio.

- Bueno… si ustedes nos dejaran salir volveríamos por ustedes a la vuelta de nuestra misión…

La idea de que fueran liberados era tentador para el líder de los muchachos, en especial si ellos eran los famosos cuatro, los que estuvieron más cerca que ningún otro de ver el mundo exterior antes de tiempo, el sueño de muchos y una leyenda que se contaba de grado en grado.

Los niños los despojaron de las sogas, mas eso era lo más fácil, los verdaderos problemas comenzaron después.

- ¡Uf! –jadeaba uno de los jóvenes mientras forcejeaba con las esposas de metal que estaban incrustadas en la carne de nuestros protagonistas –Esto… no se… no ceden…

- ¡Ayúdenlo!

Así, todos se amontonaron, aplastando a los adultos no permitiéndoles respirar y tironeando los objetos de acero que en cuanto más intentaban romperlas, más dolían al contacto de la piel.

Entre el dolor y el no poder respirar estuvieron a punto de creer que morirían asfixiados, mas el destino no lo quiso así y las cadenas se rompieron, dejando sus manos rojas y a punto de sangrar.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda… -se sobaban las manos los cuatro.

- ¿Y? –dijo de pronto uno de los chicos.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cuándo nos sacarán de aquí?

No tenían ni idea cómo hacerlo. No podían hacerlo en ese mismo momento, pues llamarían la atención.

- Cuando volvamos de nuestra misión lo haremos…

Los muchachos titubearon inseguros.

- ¿Lo prometen?

- Es en serio –habló Wesh –los vendremos a buscar… o alguien mandaremos para que lo hagan… pero tengan paciencia. Nosotros tenemos una misión, y debemos cumplirla.

Se levantó un ligero murmullo entre los niños. Hasta que el líder dio un paso en frente.

- Les dejaremos ir. Si no regresan, no importa, sabemos cuál es la causa por la cual luchan. Mas nos sería de profunda alegría que nos liberaran. No aguantamos nuestra vida aquí…

- No se preocupen… lo haremos… aunque no seamos nosotros quienes vengan, serán libres, como tanto lo desean.

* * *

><p>Ya afuera de los sótanos, corrieron a como les daban las piernas a las oficinas administrativas. En específico, entraron a la oficina de Monograma, donde creían que tendría todos los archivos y documentos que hablaban de su plan. Mas allí no encontraron nada de lo que esperaban. Revisaron las computadoras y ninguna tenía información alguna de las operaciones internas.<p>

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –se decía Danny –Todos los datos que debería estar aquí no están… ¿dónde los habrá dejado Monograma?

- He escuchado que Monograma tiene una copia de la data en el centro informático de la O.W.C. A. Eso queda en una isla desconocida del océano Ártico ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden estar?

- Déjenme revisar las bases administrativas que hay en el mundo –dijo Francine.

Ella revisó los programas que tenía el ordenador, uno que tenía la capacidad de observar desde un satélite cada punto del planeta. Examinó las pequeñas islas que hay cerca del Polo Norte, y una de ellas tenía una edificación extraña, como una de las tantas bases secretas que tenía la agencia en ese entonces. Eso significaba que allí estaba la súper computadora con la data.

- Debemos ir urgentemente a esa isla –indicó la mujer.

- Excelente. William nos había dicho que aquella computadora pedía un código secreto. ¿No lo tenías tú Danny?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenemos todo. Pero no podemos ir solos. Podrían estar esperándonos…

- Hay que convocar a todos los agentes y espías que estén en contra del plan de Monograma. Mas debemos reunirlos en un solo lugar… -pensaba Renata.

- Francine… ¿no que hay catacumbas abandonadas en Francia? –preguntó Danny.

- Sí, son perfectas. Son kilómetros de pasillos que nadie ha visto jamás –contestó.

- Ya tenemos nuestro escondite. Solo nos queda llamarlos… mientras tanto debemos hacer nuestros preparativos para la batalla. Quizás algunos no regresemos, mas hagámoslo por nuestros hijos y por los que habrán de venir…_  
><em>

**Continuará...**


	25. Chapter 25

_**La Última Misión**_

_Capítulo XXV_

Como acordaron, la base de sus ataques fue en las catacumbas, perfectas para planear y prepararse para la batalla.

Renata tuvo que partir. Lawrence siempre supo lo que hacía, desde un principio, aunque ella nunca se lo dijo. Entendía que era su deber, y se casó con ella con el conocimiento de lo que se dedicaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué piensas Danny?<p>

La peliverdeazulada se acercó a su compañero quien observaba la luna desde un tragaluz que había en el techo. Faltaban solo dos días para Navidad, y pensaba en sus hijos jugando bajo el árbol mientras su esposa preparaba una hermosa cena con la ayuda de ellos. Parecía que podía ver el futuro, porque justamente esa noche harían lo que estaba soñando despierto.

- ¿Ah? Este… hola… solo estaba admirando la luna…

Ella se aganó a su lado, haciendo lo mismo que él.

- Está hermosa… -dijo Renny –pero no me mientes… algo te perturba…

- Ya sabes… no hay que explicarte nada…

Se produjo un rato de silencio. Nadie dijo una sola palabra, esperando que el otro lo hiciera.

- Los extrañas… ¿verdad? –comentó la mujer.

Daniel bajó la cabeza con pena. Había dado en el blanco.

- Bueno… cuando regreses podrás llevarles muchos regalos, y compartirás con ellos. Verás a tus hijos crecer, cuando se casen y tendrás varios nietos… y morirás viejo y entrado de años…

- Si es que regresamos –interrumpió el castaño.

Algo incómoda por el comentario, dejó de hablar.

- Solo… quisiera verlos por última vez y despedirme de ellos… decirles cuantas cosas que siempre he querido decirles…

- Pues… también quisiera decirte algo… -murmuró ella –Siempre lo he querido hacer, pero nunca he tenido el valor ni la fuerza de hacerlo… Danny, yo te…

Pero no pudo confesar lo que había en su corazón, porque justo llegó Wesh junto a Francine.

- ¡Llegaron! –jadeaba cansado el moreno –Exigen una audiencia con ustedes… no nos creerán si no estamos los cuatro…

- ¿Y por qué nosotros?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como un poco avergonzados.

- Pues… por lo que hicimos una vez… -respondió la mujer de cabello morado.

* * *

><p>Con lo de "una vez" se refería a aquella vez que intentaron escapar. Ellos no podían creer que muchas personas tuvieran el conocimiento de esa situación cuando eran jóvenes. A la primera nadie supo, pero al parecer John, el que fue alguna vez el compañero de Franny divulgó la noticia, aunque nunca tuvieron claro cómo llego a saber toda esa información.<p>

Luego de convocar a todos los agentes y espías que estaban a su lado (que eran el dos tercios de todos los oficiales del mundo, aunque eran muchos, cabían en una extensión de un estadio), se prepararon para la Operación: Clandestina, en libertad de todos los niños que a futuro serían obligados a participar como parte de una organización.

* * *

><p>Dos días de planificación y estrategia, lo suficiente para poner todo en orden.<p>

Aquél 24 de diciembre, en barcos y naves pesqueras arribaron la zona Ártica. La enorme edificación, que era exactamente la base de la agencia, que estaba abandonada, pero la computadora seguía funcionando y abarcando más información en sus conexiones virtuales, todas instaladas desde principios de los indicios prematuros de la Internet, cuando era utilizada solo para la milicia.

- Aquí es… -indicó Danny. Se detuvieron frente una gran puerta de hierro, que se abría desde el suelo hacia arriba.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- El GPS lo confirma –aseguró él –Solo tenemos que entrar sin ser vistos.

Los cientos y cientos de oficiales renegados entraron a la base. Afuera había tanto hielo y nieve, aún más si exactamente en diciembre en el norte es invierno.

Creyeron haber pasado inadvertidos. Cruzaron el umbral gigante, mas la francesa de cabello morado escuchó un ligero ruido sordo, como de compuertas ocultas que se abrían.

Renata y Danny observaron que en las paredes vacías había un acceso, como un largo y oscuro pasillo que podría dar al lugar que ellos estaban buscando: la súper computadora de la agencia.

Se escabulleron, sin avisar.

- Quédense quietos –ordenó Francine.

Todo el batallón de espías y agentes obedecieron las palabras de la mujer. El lugar era frío, aparentemente abandonado y húmedo. El hecho que estuviera en el océano Ártico, era natural que sucedieran esos fenómenos en esos ambientes.

De pronto, se abrieron grandes compuertas, de los cuales salieron cientos de cañones, dispuestos a lanzar letales bombas y destruir a todo lo que se cruzare en un paso.

- ¡Dios mío! –se dijo horrorizada Franny.

De inmediato los que estaban cerca de la salida por la cual llegaron corrieron para salvar sus vidas, mientras las armas masacraban a los que no podían escapar.

Como los guardas habían descubierto que la gente estaba escapando, cerraron la entrada. Por fortuna, Francine y Wesh pudieron volver a los barcos pescadores, mas varios quedaron adentro, esperando su fin.

- ¡Franny! ¿Dónde están Renny y Danny? –preguntó el moreno al encender el motor apresuradamente.

Con terror descubrió que en ninguna de las naves estaban sus amigos. Investigó si habían abordado a los barcos vecinos, pero no había rastro de ellos.

- ¡Wesh! ¡Renata y Danny no están con nosotros!

* * *

><p>El castaño y la peliverdeazulada se encontraban en los pasillos vacios en busca de la cámara de comandos, la base de datos principal de la Academia y la O.W.C.A., y así sabotear los informes. Ya todo era claro, ellos eran peones, esclavos de una organización que les lavaba el cerebro desde niños, y que ahora pretendían hacerlo con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos.<p>

- ¿Es aquí?

En efecto. Habían encontrado lo que deseaban. Era una habitación sin iluminación alguna. Una enorme pantalla y un teclado en un panel daban a entender que era una computadora gigante.

Caminando rápido, Daniel se sentó en la silla giratoria que estaba frente el artilugio. Esta pedía una contraseña, un código para ser exactos. Hace mucho tiempo William le había dado la confianza de decirle al castaño el código de la computadora, y cuando fuera necesario la utilizara.

- ¿Tienes el código? –dijo Renny.

- Sí, solo déjame sacarlo…

El joven escudriñó el bolsillo de su abrigo. Para su sorpresa, el papel con la clave no estaba allí.

¡Y fue cuando su mente se iluminó! La nota estaba en el mismo bolsillo con el reloj que le había regalado a Candace. Cuando lo había comprado, había enganchado el papelillo al objeto para guardarlo. Mas se había olvidado de quitarlo antes de dárselo a su hija y ahora ya no podrían acceder para eliminar los archivos.

- ¡No! –gimió Danny tomando su cabeza entre sus manos -¡No! ¡No!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tengo la clave… la dejé…

- ¿En dónde?

- Lo tiene Candace…

- ¿Tu hija? ¡Pero cómo pudiste! ¡Ya no tenemos opción…!

- Creo que en eso estás en lo correcto…

Lo último no lo había dicho ninguno de los dos. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con el mayor Monograma.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –murmuró maliciosamente.

Danny y Renata pudieron ver que en su mano tenía un revolver. El joven dio un paso adelante, en defensa de su compañera.

- Espere… no pensará en…

- ¡Un paso más y te vuelo los sesos a ti y a tu compañera! –y apuntó simultáneamente a los dos.

El castaño dio un paso atrás, creyendo que así no dispararía, mas mejor hubiese sido que se quedara quieto, porque el mayor disparó el arma en dirección a él.

Fue cuando todo se volvió lento. Estaba esperando el impacto, que resultó como si fuera una eternidad. Como no sucedía nada, cerró los ojos por largo tiempo (lo que en realidad para otro fue solo unos segundos) y al empezar a impacientarse, los abrió.

La escena que siguió después de eso lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza. La bala no había impactado a su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente sano, sin ningún golpe, pero a sus pies se encontraba Renata, herida por el arma.

Un charco de sangre corría debajo de ella, haciendo muecas de dolor y presionando donde la habían herido con la mano roja del líquido vital.

- ¡Renata! –corrió a su auxilio Daniel. Pero en su acción brusca, nuevamente el revólver fue disparado, en dirección a él. Esta vez no hubo nadie quien lo salvara, porque la bala penetro por su carne sin piedad, en su hombro derecho. No pudo evitar esta vez dejar un quejido y cayó al suelo junto a su amiga.

El hombre observaba todo silenciosamente con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

- No es nada personal –decía –Son solo negocios…

Sabiendo que no durarían mucho, abandonados, heridos e incapacitados, se retiró del lugar, dejando a los dos en una agonía. Una agonía fría, solitaria y lenta…

* * *

><p>- ¿Danny? ¿Danny?<p>

Repetía una voz en el silencio. El joven soñaba que estaba a punto de entrar a una enorme puerta de oro. El ambiente era totalmente cálido, bello y armonioso. Las luces lo envolvían… mas una voz lejana lo llamaba, y todas esas cosas tan hermosas que había visto, se esfumaron como un sueño espectral.

- ¿D-Danny? –era Renata, quien estaba más pálida que la muerte y por su boca salía sangre a montones. Todavía estaba viva, aunque no por mucho tiempo, y él tampoco.

- ¿Re… R-Renny? ¿E-estás bien?

Mas esa pregunta no fue contestada, pues ella no lo estaba.

Todavía se encontraban en aquél salón oscuro. Las puertas habían sido cerradas, para que nadie pudiera salir y nadie pudiera abrirlas.

La mujer estaba comenzando cada vez a respirar con más dificultad y a fruncir el ceño. Estaba muy mal, cualquiera que la viera se daba cuenta de ello. El castaño también no duraría mucho, mas aún le quedaban fuerzas. Con lo que podía, estiró sus brazos y abrazó a su compañera. Estaba terriblemente fría y temblaba. Estaba al borde, al umbral del fin de la vida. La allegó a su regazo, sin poder evitar dejar que cayeran las lágrimas. Estaba pensando en Renata, en Linda, en sus pequeños hijos… ¿Quién les diría que él había muerto? ¿Y al esposo de su amiga? Era un tormento, peor que saber que él mismo moriría. Ya sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. Nunca vería a Candace crecer, en transformarse en una jovencita, a la cual todas sus amigas envidiarían y los muchachos la desearían para ellos. A su Phineas… ¡Oh, cuán inteligente era! Seguro se graduaría con honores, con el primer lugar en todas las asignaturas… mas no vería cuando ellos se casaran y le darían nietos… Lástima que siendo tan pequeño se convertiría en el hombre de la casa…

- ¿D-D-Danny? –susurró entrecortadamente Renata.

- ¿Sí?

- H-h-hay… a-algo que n-nunca te he… d-dicho…

Con preocupación, él tomó su cabeza y observó los ojos de ella. Estaban rojos y llorosos, como los de una persona a la cual le tortura un secreto.

- P-por f-f-favor… No… No h-hables como si estuvieras… d-despidiendo…

- Yo… S-siempre te h-he amado… desde el p-primer d-día que te c-conocí… lo… hice…

Aquella confesión caló en lo más hondo del ser de Danny. ¿Renny, su mejor amiga siempre había estado enamorada de él y nunca lo había sabido? ¿Podría ser tan tonto como para jamás haberse dado cuenta?

Ella era muy hermosa, inteligente y divertida, mas había un problema: Él no la amaba.

- Q-querida… Renny… aunque… y-yo te hu… hubiese correspondido… lo… n-nuestro no podría haber… funcionado… -respondió él.

Renata acomodó tristemente su cabeza junto el pecho de su amigo, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

- Ahora… podré irme… en paz… -y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Las últimas que pudo oír en vida el joven de ella.

Cuando dijo eso, Danny sintió que un escalofrío corría por su espalda. Volvió a examinar el rostro de Renata, pero ya era tarde…

Su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. De su nariz ya no había aliento y por primera vez en la vida, él pensó que era la vez que la había visto más hermosa que nunca. Con el cariño de un hermano la besó en la frente y siguió esperando, que llegara su hora y poder verla de nuevo…

Ese día fue el 24 de diciembre, en la media noche…

* * *

><p>En la lejanía, Francine miraba con melancolía la isla donde se encontraba la base ártica de la agencia.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede, Franny? –preguntó Wesh, quien estaba igual de dolido que ella.

- ¿Por qué no alcanzaron a subirse? ¡Les dije, pero los muy tarados no me hicieron caso! –contestó con rabia -¿Qué les diremos a Linda y Lawrence?

El moreno quedó largo rato callado. Estaba pensando…

- A Lawrence enviaremos una carta. Yo iré con Linda…

La mujer sonrió levemente.

- Sabíamos que unos de nosotros no volveríamos… Si necesariamente tenían que ser dos, ¿por qué ellos que tenían familia?

- Si nos encuentran nos matarán… -dijo el morocho -¿A dónde iremos?

- A Francia… -respondió lacónicamente –Estamos cerca, además las catacumbas son poco visitadas. Nadie nos encontrará ahí…

- ¿Y saldremos algún día?

- Lo que importa ahora es que nosotros estamos vivos. Así que debemos mantenernos como estamos. Algún día daremos nuestra venganza, en nombre de Renata y Daniel…

**Continuará...**


	26. EPILOGUE

_**La Última Misión**_

_Epílogo_

- Señores, hora de la reunión…

Los dirigentes principales se disponían a discutir los planes de la organización. Desde la masacre de los agentes anteriores generó el debate si continuar con la operación.

- Debo decir que tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes con la oposición de muchos de nuestros oficiales, pero creo que podremos continuar… -habló Monograma.

- ¿Pretende usted que continuemos? Hemos perdido dos terceras partes de nuestros agentes. Uno de ellos asesinados y el resto ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo podremos arriesgarnos?

La duda generó una discusión sin resolver entre todos.

- ¡Silencio! –acalló el mayor –Ya sé qué haremos. Terminaremos la Operación: Nido. Espero que les atraiga mi nueva idea.

Y presentó en una serie de diapositivas distintos animales. Además de entregar uno de los jefes de la organización una carpeta con documentos unidos por un clip.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó intrigado el líder.

Sin contestar aún, Francis aclaró su garganta para explicar.

-Como verán. Pretendo ahora exponer esta nueva idea. Los seres humanos tienen libre albedrio, lo que nos dificulta su obediencia ante las órdenes de terceros, sus superiores. El hombre es desobediente por naturaleza…

- ¿Pero cómo…? Hemos reclutado humanos desde los orígenes de nuestra agencia…

- Mas no queremos que se repita lo que sucedió. Sé que fue terrible, pero necesario. Es por el bien del mundo que utilicemos nuevas herramientas. Animales.

- ¿Animales?

- Son fáciles de amaestrar y de conseguir. Les asignaremos un hogar, como mascotas de alguna familia y tendrán una doble vida de agentes y espías secretos. Es más sencillo y barato que criar a preadolescentes…

- ¿Y qué haremos con los que todavía estudian con nosotros…?

- Los despacharemos a sus hogares. Les borraremos los recuerdos relacionados con la Academia y aquí nunca pasó nada.

- Perderemos miles de instalaciones de la Academia haciendo esto…

- No se preocupe. Ahora que no serán oficiales humanos no habrá que pagarles estudios universitarios, ni alimentación. Solo bastarán unos meses de entrenamiento y podrán cumplir su función. Es la Operación: Fauna, una nueva visión de la agencia, la cual tendrá provechosos resultados…

* * *

><p>Así llevaron a cabo su nuevo sueño de la agencia perfecta, obediente y fácil de dominar. Usando animales como oficiales y agentes.<p>

De veras parecía una genial idea.

Las vidas de Phineas, Ferb y Candace siguieron su curso normal, aunque sin figuras paterna y materna en sus respectivos casos. La agencia hizo lo posible para ocultar sus muertes con distintos escenarios:

Renata fue asaltada en Liverpool. En el instante los delincuentes le habían disparado con sus armas que llevaban consigo. Eso explicaría que al entregar su cuerpo, tenía una herida en su pecho. Realmente era una excusa indiscutible si tenías en tu poder papeles que lo probaban, aunque fueran falsos.

Lawrence nunca creyó la mentira, mas jamás reveló a su hijo la verdad. Si la organización llegaba a saber por boca suya o la del niño que sabía de su existencia, no era conveniente para la vida de ambos.

Partieron a Estados Unidos, a Danville como recurso de huída para comenzar una nueva vida.

La muerte de Danny fue un poco más complicada de distorsionar. No usaron el mismo pretexto, mas la hallaron luego de mucho pensar.

La razón fue omitida, que su cuerpo fue hallado sin vida y sin la participación de terceros en Londres. Las causas desconocidas, qué hacía allí y por qué se desconocía.

Un misterio sin resolver…

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que niños lo tomen bien?<p>

- No lo sé… desde que murió su padre mis niños han cambiado radicalmente… Phineas está incontrolable, casi es un torbellino y Candace no lo soporta siquiera… no sé si acepten una nueva figura paterna como tú…

- ¿Entonces cuándo? No podemos seguir ocultando nuestra relación a nuestros hijos. Estoy dispuesto a contarle todo a Ferb, de todos modos tiene derecho saberlo. Eres una buena madre, lo sé. Sacaste adelante a tu familia sola…

- Ese no es el punto. Lo que sucede es que no sabemos cómo tomarán la noticia…

- Ellos sabrán, querida. Si te aman lo aceptarán, no hay ninguna duda.

- Espero que así sea, Lawrence. He salido con muchos hombres desde en enviudé, pero mis niños hacen lo posible para que nadie se acerque a nuestra casa. No sé cómo llevándose ambos tan mal se unen para hacer tanto daño…

Habían pasado ya unos cuántos años de la trágica muerte en el Ártico. Dos exactamente. Estaba claro que había que empezar de cero para Lawrence y Linda. Como si el destino hubiese querido que se cruzaran sus caminos, o los mismos Danny y Renata hubieran mandado a que se conocieran en el último concierto de Love Händel.

Víctimas de la complicidad…

Aquella tarde de verano, el castaño inglés llevó a su hijo a la casa Flynn. Allí los esperaba Linda, preparada para compartir una pequeña merienda con sus otros dos hijos y así que se conocieran. Phineas y Candace planeaban una estrategia en su habitación para impedir que los invasores huyeran de su hogar y jamás se acercaran a su madre.

- … y con bombas de agua y harina, empaparemos al hombre y saldrá corriendo por la puerta –indicaba con una vara una pizarra con todo el plan a su hermanito -¿Comprendiste?

- Oye… tengo una duda –levantó inocentemente la mano el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué tú eres la jefa en todo esto?

- Porque soy la mayor y la que está más calificada para dirigir todo el ataque.

- Ah –dijo en señal de entender.

- Cuando de la señal, lanzas las bombas ¿OK?

- ¡A la orden mi generala! –respondió Phineas dando un saludo marcial.

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento… en el umbral de la entrada tocaron el timbre. Por supuesto debía ser el esperado novio de su mamá.<p>

- ¡Niños, bajen que quiero que conozcan a alguien! –los llamó la mujer desde la escalera.

Candace había sido muy inteligente. Para no salir regañada de su acto de maldad, ordenó a Phineas que lanzara los globos de agua para que lo castigaran a él, así nadie sabría que ella había armado todo el complot en contra del invitado.

Los dos bajaron corriendo, mientras el pequeño estilaba agua por la escala mientras daba pasos cansados. A pesar que llevaba unas cuantas bombas, estas eran terriblemente pesadas.

- Chicos, –les habló Linda –quiero que saluden a Lawrence…

Y les presentó el castaño de lentes. Candace al instante dio un guiño en el ojo, señal para que el niño lanzara el arma de agua. Lo iba a hacer cuando…

- … y su hijo Ferb –terminó de decir la pelirroja, y salió detrás de su padre el pequeño de cabello verde, de más o menos su misma edad.

Al instante, Phineas soltó el globo y este se reventó en el suelo.

- Vamos, Phin… -le susurró al oído su hermana -¿Por qué soltaste la bomba?

El niño no contestó nada, ignorándola.

- ¿Te llamas Ferb? –preguntó curioso, ya que jamás había visto a alguien con cabellera verdosa.

- Sí, es más corto que…

- ¡Phineas! –gritó su hermana para llamar su atención -¿Qué haces? ¡Él es el enemigo!

- Pues… a mí me cae bien… -contestó Phin –Oye Ferb, ¿te gusta tocar la guitarra?

Este asintió simplemente.

- ¡De lujo! ¿Qué más haces?

El peliverde sacó una llave inglesa pulida y resplandeciente. Se notaba que era un objeto preciado para Ferb y lo tenía limpio.

- ¿Construyes? ¡Genial! –entonces notó algo extraño -¿Sabes? No hablas mucho… ¡Me agradas!

- Oigan, niños. ¿Por qué no juegan en el patio mientras preparo la comida? –los invitó Linda.

Ambos pequeños salieron afuera a divertirse. Ese sería la primera de muchas aventuras que tendrían juntos.

Candace no los siguió. Quedó allí, frustrada.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No quieres salir?

- No mamá. Me quedaré aquí vigilando… -y observó de reojo a Lawrence.

- Este… si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo –le ofreció el hombre para ganarse la confianza de la niña pelirroja.

- No, gracias –respondió grosera.

* * *

><p>Luego de la hora de comer, Linda reunió a todos en el salón principal de la casa para dar la noticia.<p>

- Bueno… hijos míos, Ferb, el motivo de que haya invitado a Lawrence para que lo conozcan es por algo en especial… espero que lo entiendan, los tres ¿Lo dices tú Law, o yo?

- Creo… que sería mejor que yo lo haga… -suspiró nervioso el castaño –Bien… lo que su madre quería decir, Phineas y Candace, también para ti Ferb… es que Linda y yo nos vamos a casar…

Y ante las miradas absortas de los niños, la pelirroja sacó a relucir un sencillo y brillante anillo de compromiso que le había entregado ese mismo día Lawrence, ya que antes se habían reunido en el centro Googolplex.

Phineas y Ferb se miraron con ojos eufóricos ¿Eso significaba que serían hermanos? ¡No lo podían creer! ¡Toda una vida de aventuras sin fin!

En cuanto Candace, todo lo contrario. La escena le produjo tal dolor que salió corriendo del salón hacia su habitación.

- ¡Candace! ¡Querida! –quiso ir a su lado Linda para explicarle todo.

Mas alguien la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Eh?

- Linda, cariño, yo hablaré con ella…

- Lawrence, yo soy su madre, creo que sería lo mejor…

- Descuida. Te demostraré que puedo ser el padre que ella necesita.

* * *

><p>- Candace… ¿te sientes bien?<p>

Entró el hombre castaño a la habitación de la pequeña pelirroja. Esta se encontraba contemplando la fotografía que llevaba pegada el reloj de bolsillo que le había regalado su padre antes de morir. Allí estaban los cuatro, Danny, Linda, su hermanito en los brazos de ella. Al ver que aquél intruso entraba a su dormitorio, lo ocultó bajo la almohada.

- Vete. Tú no eres bienvenido aquí… -dijo con voz quebrada.

- Pequeña, yo no vengo a hacerte mal… tanto mi hijo como yo queremos una familia a la cual pertenecer… tu madre también piensa eso…

- ¡Todo estaba bien! ¡Hasta que personas como tú llegaron! ¿No sabes lo que me esfuerzo para que todo siga igual?

- No, en eso estás mal… el cambio puede ser bueno muchas veces en la vida… gente va y gente viene… lástima que tu padre y mi esposa se fueron, pero así no te hubiera conocido a ti…

Y tocó su nariz juguetonamente, lo que hizo a la niña reír.

- Pero… ¿y mi hermanito?

- También será mi hijo… Los cuidaré a los dos como si fueran los míos –respondió abrazándola.

(We Are One-The Lion King II)

_As you go through life you'll see__  
>There is so much that we<br>Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know  
>Is things don't always go<br>The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day  
>That we'll never turn away<br>When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side  
>Filled with hope and filled with pride<br>We are more than we are  
>We are one<em>

_If there's so much I must be  
>Can I still just be me<br>The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart  
>Or am I just one part<br>Of some big plan?_

_Even those who are gone  
>Are with us as we go on<br>Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
>One thing nothing can destroy<br>Is our pride, deep inside  
>We are one<em>

_We are one, you and I  
>We are like the earth and sky<br>One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>You will find when you see  
>We are one<em>

- ¿Bajemos a comer pastel? –invitó Lawrence.

- ¡Sí papi! –contestó risueña la chiquilla.

- ¿M-me acabas de llamar papi? ¿Y qué pasó con…?

- Puedo tener dos papis ¿Por qué no…?

* * *

><p>Esto se puede llamar de muchas maneras: final, el inicio o solo un preámbulo del cual comienza otra historia, mucho más increíble y fabulosa que ninguna otra jamás contada.<p>

Sea como sea como le llamen, yo me voy por la tercera opción, mas dejo a su saber su elección…

**FIN!**_  
><em>


End file.
